The Right Time 2
by Da'khari
Summary: Mercedes Jones made a visit to America to throw away her naivety and virginity, not banking on finding someone just like her, she met Sam Evans. Mercy's forbidden fruit, a planned wedding that's awaiting her back home, dictates her life choices, neither want to believe her leaving is the end. An olive branch is handed to them and this time... they know - It's The Right Time
1. Chapter 1

** This Is The Right Time **

**Day 1**

**The Holiday **

**Big Sur **

The air was filled with excitement as Stacey and Kitty sat waiting for her parents to get back, it was past midnight and they were due to set off at in less than three hours to get to LAX for the long haul flight. College had been a new experience for them, but the excitement had been somewhat clouded by the pending Christmas visit to Ghana to see Mercy and experience a new way of life for five days.

Over the past 5 months they'd more than formed a bond with Mercy, considering Stacey and her had gotten off to such a bad start, they were the very best of friends today, in fact Stacey was up for calling her a sister. They were on the phone to each other at least three times a week, the families were well integrated Mary and Clara were busy planning a holiday that incorporated their traditional ideas of what the perfect Christmas should be, while Dwight and King were talking business, no one sure what that was actually all about.

So it was two days before Christmas, they were sat waiting for Stacey's parents to get back with Sam, he'd swerved through Monterey Airport for whatever reason and they'd drawn the short straw on collecting him All of the family were going off at one time for Christmas, for the first time ever, there had never been a time in their lives they'd ever remembered having a holiday at the same time as everyone else, this was a big thing.

Sam was excited because he had something special planned for this holiday, he was outing Mercy and him, they'd planned to do it as soon as he got there on Christmas Eve, so they could enjoy the rest of their holiday together, he was determined nothing was going to stop them this time.

"Where are they?" Stacey plonked herself on the chair at the table, throwing her half eaten pizza on the plate, making a frustrated Kitty, who'd been looking just as impatient as her, smile

"Patience" she laughed, trying to hide how on edge she was about not being home with her family, for the first time ever, herself

"I bet he's purposely holding everything up" she huffed looking up at the noise coming through the door "At last" she rolled her eyes and jumped up at the same time

"Hi" Sam came through the door smiling, she was irritating but not seeing her for nearly four months had taken it's toll

"Somebody's on hot bricks" Stacey giggled walking towards her brother, more than happy to see him, which surprised her, but as soon as they hugged she knew something was up "Sup?" she pulled away asking, noticing too the look of nervous on his face "Mercy?" she asked

"Shush" he looked at the adults coming into the room

"I'm sure everyone already knows" she laughed, hugging him again "You love too deep little bro"

"Leave it out anyway" he told her, smiling sarcastically as he spoke

"You're so sensitive when it comes to that girl" Kitty tapped his shoulder laughing

"And how are you midget?" he pulled her hair lightly as she walked past him

"Still in love with your sister" she replied

"Glad to hear it" he laughed watching the two girls meet up behind him

"Oh Stacey" Mary stopped her from walking "Just told Sam, Aunt Kate and Uncle Steve are meeting us at LAX, they decided to join us for Christmas"

"Bree coming?" Stacey asked, there was something behind the tone that went unmentioned, those two never did get on, everyone thought it was because Bree was Sam's favourite female cousin and Stacey was a tad jealous

"Yeah, with Mason I think" Mary told her daughter

They saw their Uncle Don and Aunt Linda Ryder and Marley all the time, they all lived and worked in the same place but Aunt Kate and Uncle Steve less, they'd moved to Long Beach about 3 years ago, to set up Uncle Steve's dream studio, their life soon became the studio, and of course they'd taken Bree with them

"She's moved on Dude, face it" Stacey whispered in her rothers ear teasingly, referring to Mercy "She was never that into you anyway" he looked at her disapprovingly, frowning suspiciously at her behaviour, she was in a funny mood, seemed like she was spoiling for an argument, but right now he wasn't even into that

"You don't need to be messing with me right now, we haven't seen each other for months, and this is what you have for me?" his laugh more of a warning "Give me a hug" he pulled his sister to him

"We're leaving at 2am, I want to catch up with Linda at the airport, they're off to Don's parents for the holidays" Mary told them "Carol will you make sure all the cases are in the car before then?" she asked, watching Carol leave the kitchen to go get that sorted

"Come on" Stacey ordered, getting out of the hold Sam had on her to hold Kitty's hand "Let's get out of here" she told them, walking off in the direction of the sitting room, it had been a while since they'd been together there was some catching up to do

"What's up with you?" Sam asked Stacey as they walked across the hall

"Sorry my minds on something else" she told him her face serious as she spoke

"If your stressed, you can always talk to me, you know that, right?" Sam asked her holding the door open for them to get into the sitting room

"Maybe later" she told him half smiling, Sam was worried, there were very few occasions for them to have serious conversations, but this seemed like a time they needed to have one

"So" Stacey spun round and flung herself on the couch "We've got two hours to kill, what's going on with Bree and Mason?"

"Maddy and Darrell were getting engaged last night, so I guess they'll make their way to JFK" Sam told everyone

"Engaged" Stacey gasped sitting up at the shock "Pressures off then" she laughed looking at Sam

"It was never on" he laughed "We made peace already, I'm happy for her"

"Is Joe and Sugar still dating?" Kitty asked

"I spoke to him the other day" Sam replied " He said Sugar was having difficulty understanding what the locals were saying, student life was brilliant and seafood was good, she's happy" he laughed "Small things, small minds and all that" he told nodding heads "And Joe's in Connecticut surrounded by art, music and theatre, definitely loving it, settled in his new way of life, they're doing alright, I guess"

"I'll miss our musical Christmas day fest" Stacey sighed

"We're talking the king of Pop and R&B here of course there'll be music, all over the place" Sam told her "Mercy said everything's a surprise anyway" the smile on their faces telling him they were as excited as he was, but only he knew his was for a different reason

The conversation soon died down as sleep finally caught up with them, they were brought back to life again when Dwight came into the room shouting for them to get up and get ready. No one argued they were more than ready, their cases were already in the car, less than twenty minutes later they were making the journey to the airport by private car before boarding the new family private plane in LAX

**The Journey **

**LAX**

Sam sat trying to figure out why he was feeling so stressed when this was what he truly wanted "Happy thoughts?" his Dad asked tapping his shoulder as he walked past him "Come on this is going to be a Christmas to remember let's start as we mean to go on" Dwight told his family breaking into a random rendition of festive songs which carried on for a good twenty minutes eventually they died down again, after all it was 2am. They were brought back to life again as the car neared the airport by Mary's clapping hands and her voice bellowing at them to get up and ship out

"Mom" Stacey moaned, too tired to open her eyes

"Come on, get up sweetheart, we need to get on the plane" she told her daughter

Everyone slowly got up already feeling fed up with the travelling, it seemed like they'd done 24 hours already, they sat making themselves presentable as they watched their luggage being taken off the transport and thrown onto trollies by the guards, there were a lot of guards, Mary definitely wasn't taking any chances with her family travelling together, until they got on the plane.

"Guys" Sam smiled seeing Ryder, Jane, Marley, Jake, Bree and Mason as they entered the lounge

"Hey" Stacey smiled at them, everyone went rushing over to say hello. They all stood hugging, kissing and catching up, it had been a while since they'd seen each other

Although most of them lived in close proximity to each other at University, they'd lived on the phone to each other for the first month, there was just so much to share, but somehow their new found way of life had started to become normal to them, they were the same people, but their minds were changing as they debated, learned and grew in their subjects, and new environments.

It had been well over a month since they'd all been together at Marley's birthday party, college had changed their lives, it wasn't all about Big Sur anymore, they'd met people from all over the world, there were different influences in all of them. Their recreation wasn't set around rugged, mountainous, dramatically beautiful scenery, it was often well built, highly populated areas with more people than they'd ever seen in their schools, sat in one seminar.

Bree, had already moved to the studio in Long Beach, so they hardly saw her anymore, she'd missed summer because she was working and then went straight off to Stoney Brook to complete her MFA, in a special Apprenticeship linked to the family studios. She was destined to take over the business, but her Dad didn't want her to just walk in and take over, he wanted her to know everything about the business from the bottom up, and had made sure she started at the bottom, and given her a hard time climbing. Now she was nearing the point where she was reaping the benefits as her current studies seemed like a breeze, she could do exams in her sleep with the experiences, she'd had the opportunity to take, she was enjoying it.

Mason had taken his Acting classes at Princeton and loved the life there, he was in the thick of what he wanted to do. He was having problems with the distance thing, although they hooked up when they could, they soon realised there was no way around it, not in a positive way, so he was taking each day as it came, grateful for the holidays, because at least they got to spend these few days together, he was getting fed up of the booty calls, if he was ever going to be honest about the situation.

Stacey & Kitty had gone off to UCLA together, the very first thing they did was ditched he car, that was an absolute waste of time sitting in traffic for over an hour each morning trying to get to college only to be faced with parking confusion. The place was so diverse, there was a great mix of people, different ethnicities, various genders, everything was so relaxed and people were so accepting. They didn't go far outside college for the first few months other than to travel there and back from their apartment in Bell Air, but they soon made some trustworthy friends and then study time turned into party time for a while, total honesty they were still partying hard.

Jane and Ryder had done the tourist thing within the first two weeks of being in New York, the statue of Liberty wasn't as spectacular as they'd have like it to be but they made it special with a picnic close by. They did the breakfast at Tiffany's of course, and even had a little song and dance outside it, just because they could, along with everything else, but the fun was quickly over. They had to find jobs to support their spend, their accommodation in Broadway and books were paid but if they wanted anything outside of the essentials they'd need jobs, and in New York, everything was essential, so they were working, studying or in bed, barely finding time to sleep or spend their earnings, this holiday was a welcome break.

Marley was in The Acting Studio in New York too, the plan was originally, to have catch ups with her brother and Jane on a regular basis, she'd linked together a chain of bite size classes that she thought would give her the freedom to take time when she wanted. She'd let Jake go off to Chicago on the premise that she'd be fine seeing Sam or her brother every other day, but they hadn't figured on how expensive life in New York was going to be and she too was working in between studies, just about storing energy for Jake's nightly calls when she'd make out she was happy instead of telling him she wanted to cry for loneliness

Jake was in Chicago studying Math, he was already good at the subject, that part of his brain ran in the family, his Uncle was a Mathematician in the University there, so he had no boarding fees to pay or even any food to buy unless he really wanted to, so he was living an easy life, all he had to do was get good grade. His family were a long line of mathematicians so getting the grades wasn't even a challenge, he'd got the books, private tutoring and used them to his full potential. With so much spare time on his hands, he'd managed to get signed for a single he'd put out, the band had heard it, but to date it hadn't gotten much air time, but he lived in hope

Sam was living in a one bed apartment up on 67th taking in all things Lincoln, the studio apartment was expensive, but he'd invested his money well in buying that studio back home, and now he was reaping the benefits of being able to concentrate on his studies while the business raked something in for him on a weekly basis. He had a 4 minute walk to campus which meant he could literally roll out of bed and into class, plenty of cafe's on the way which gave him a healthy choice of food every day and quick access to the night life up on Broadway, if he fancied, in the evenings. His spare time was taken up on the phone talking to Mercy or creating music for something outside of class, he had all these feelings going on that he needed to get down on paper

"Breakfast" Linda told everyone, they all went through the self serve and found somewhere to sit eating and talking, Sam sat wondering how Mercy must have felt traveling all on her own, he was with his family and he was still feeling lonely, he looked around the room, decided there wasn't a conversation he wanted to get involved with and put his earphones on

It seemed like an age but finally they were saying their goodbyes, exchanging gifts leaving for their perspective journeys, Ryder and his family gone off to Washington DC, Bree and Sam's family were finally all seated on the plane waiting for lift off, everyone bellies full and now they were really ready for sleep, especially as the flight was going to be a good 12 hours long before they fuelled up again. It was like a Synchronised dance routine as everyone was sat up for the lift off and as soon as the signal was given everyone turned their seats into laying position and pulled the blanket over them, the hum of the engine the only sound to be heard by all.

**Sam**

Sam went straight into dream mode he had no problem getting to his place, he'd got it to an art form, it always started with his hormones raging, even in his dream, he still didn't even know when he got up and how he got across the room, never mind where the hot drink had gone, _suddenly he was pushing her door open "Mercy" he gasped "Sorry the door was open and I..." he lunged towards her, conscious she was standing there in her underwear_

_They shared a consenting smile as if they knew they wanted their first time to be together, everything he was feeling told him this was never going to present itself again. He knew she'd left the door open on purpose and he wasn't going to let her regret a single thing of what was about to happen "Sam" he heard her voice as she grabbed hold of him just as hard as he'd grabbed her, they were almost fused together as electricity ran through their bodies, he closed his eyes and took in the feel of her soft skin in his hands_

_Her body felt like silk as he ran his hands over her body, taking in every curve, his mind trying it's hardest to remember every single thing about her, their mouths fused together as their heads moved in unison while their tongues played that familiar game, his hand slid between her thighs, while his lips left hers and trailed down her body to follow them "I..." he looked up at her unable to find words for what ever it was he was trying to say, all he could do was grab her lips again_

_His hand slide down her panties, she made him smile when she gasped at the feel of him touching her spot, the way her body moved to accommodate him was arousing for him, he was excited for the reaction he'd get when his fingers touched somewhere else, she gasped again when his fingers moved her dampening lips and touched her button "Don't worry I won't hurt you" he told her feeling her tense up on him, his finger playing in the moist slit, her body reacting to every touch. His other hand kneading at her breast, smiling again as her legs opened wider for him to move around freely_

_"God Sam" she gasped, he could feel her breath on his neck, before they involuntarily fell onto the bed, his fingers still rubbing at her button, she let go and moaned loudly as his fingers massaged her button to near bursting before he used his tongue to send her to bursting_

_"I need you to remember me" he'd tell her as he watched her face break into a satisfied smile, telling him that was the case _

_"No you don't" she grabbed his shirt as he made to go deal with his boner, grabbing his belt buckle and pulling him to her "Show me what to do" she looked up at him asking, watching attentively as he showed her what he liked, he breathed out, this was it the icing on that cake, she was getting him off, she wrapped her lips around him and looked up into his eyes _

"Lunch" Sam heard jerking him out of his sleep, he woke up to his body threatening to erupt, it wasn't alien to him, he just didn't think it would happen in public. Mercy was on his mind, he smiled at the memory of her giving them that moment, that was their thing, treasuring moments, because they didn't ever think this was going to happen again. There were so many moments, in fact absolutely everything they'd done five months ago, was still very much etched on his brain, just a minute ago he was remembering their first and maybe only heavy session.

"Lots of moments" he told himself smiling "And more to come"

**Everyone**

"Chicken or beef?" the hostess looked down at him asking

"Sorry" he shook his head when he realised she was talking to him "Fish, do you have any fish?" he asked, sitting up to pull himself together

"We have a salmon option sir" she told him

"Yeah I'll have that"

A while later they were all in the dining compartment eating their meals and having more conversations about expectations, Sam sat wondering what it must have been like for Mercy coming to America, not knowing anything outside the Palace, she must have felt as expectant as he did right now. He laughed as he sat remembering again that intense look they'd shared, when they sung their first duet in the studio, those last words to each other seemed so intense, he remembered how suddenly the air got thick with lust, how he felt helpless to fight against it, they just stood staring at each other, his hand in the air as he struck the last note on his guitar, the background music carrying on

_"What did you...think?"_ he'd remembered asking, looked down at her almost under his arm, he didn't even want to resist it, his head went down, his free hand pulled her face to his, their lips almost touched, inside his head was going crazy, she opened her eyes and said something like _"This works for me"_ giggling, before they closed their eyes. Then that maddening voice screaming through the air _"There you are"_ Maddy burst into the room interrupting us with her big damn mouth, but again that was another moment

"You alright?" Kitty asked at the look on his face

"Yeah why?" he looked at her puzzled

"You look like you're in pain or something"

"I'm fine" he smiled after her making him aware his conversation and feelings were showing on his face

"We should go down the back later, gaming time" Kitty suggested

"Sure" Sam replied picking at his salmon with a smile on his face

So lunch was finished and the five of them finally went off to the back of the plane to have some chill out time, they had another 6 hours left before they needed to buckle up for landing. Sam didn't feel much like company if he was honest, everyone else had been around their partners, seen them at least twenty times since they'd parted company five months ago, he on the other hand had a real life long distance relationship going on, difference was everyone thought it was some sort of special friendship, because Mercy was promised to someone else. They were all going to be laughing on the other side of their faces when they realised he was there to ruin Christmas for both families by taking her to be his

"Sam" Mason sat beside him, concern on his face "I know you're going to Ghana with the hope that something can happen for Mercy and you but..."

"But what?" Sam snapped at him

"I'm not trying to be a bastard or anything. I'm trying to spare you the hurt" Mason stood up telling him "But if you don't want to fucking listen.." he walked off shaking his head

"Mason" he called after him, it wasn't like them to argue "Sorry I'm just a bit on edge, I know what Mercy and I are"

"Do you though?" he asked stood looking at his friend "All I'm saying is, I know you, this is going to be hard, I don't want you getting hurt"

"I'll be fine"

"I know you will, you've got us behind you" he smiled before going off to sit with Bree, they had other things to worry about

**Bree & Mason **

Mason was trying to keep his spirits up, but just before they arrived at Bree's parents house, they were having a bit of a silent blow out "What's the matter?" he asked her as they walked from the car to her parents house, all through the party she'd been quiet and clingy. They'd gone to get the car, after saying bye to Maddie and Darrell, and she'd started crying as soon as he opened the car door for her to get in, on top of that, she'd been quiet on the ride over to his parents house, and now they were going to her house, she was threatening to cry again. He'd had enough after four hours of nothing, he dragged her case to a halt and asked her again "Bree what's the matter?"

"I'm late" she burst into tears telling him

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" he shouted, the shock apparent in his voice, this wasn't even on their radar, she'd been taking contraceptives since the day after they'd met, never missed a day and now this

"My Dad will hear you" she grabbed his sleeve begging him to be quiet

"We need to talk about this"

"I know we do, but now is really not the time" she wiped her face trying to hide the tears, watching him bite his bottom lip, he had so much more to say about this

"Bree" they heard her Dad's voice coming from the house

"Dad" she answered watching Mason shake his head at her timing

"Come on, your Uncle's going to be left waiting at the airport"

"Coming" she watched Mason go to the boot to grab his cases to load them in the hire car, so they hadn't had a minute to speak about it again, he was hoping to find a quiet corner now for them to at least share their thoughts on it. It wasn't like he really had a plan B when it came to Bree and him, they were for life, that was just how he was programmed, he'd found his soul mate early, he knew they were meant to be.

"So" Bree looked at him standing over her "Do you want to do this here?" she looked around the room at the others

"I want to talk and not shout, if that's what you mean" he smiled "I'm sorry for my reaction before"

"I actually understand it, I cried, you shouted" she smiled up at him holding her hand out for him to grab, he grabbed it and sat next to her "So what are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do, our baby's inside you?" he covered their joined hands with his other hand" You know I'm going to go with whatever you decide"

"Well I guess we maybe need to find out if there's even one there" she giggled

"First step" he laughed

"First step" she agreed taking his hug

There relationship had never been one filled with drama, they'd found each other for comfort and the theme of their conversations were always around expressing feelings, understanding, listening and making love, so this situation brought another unfamiliar handle to their relationship

**Bree & Sam**

""Are you alright?" Bree sat next to her cousin asking "You've been unusually quiet"

"I'm fine, just tired I guess" Sam replied smiling at her, she was his favourite female cousin, they'd been close as children, Stacey hated it, but Bree quickly learned how to handle her. When Aunt Kate decided to go into acting they moved to Hollywood and although they were still close it wasn't the same as having your best friend just across the field, Plus Mason had quickly come into the mix and he knew he had to stand back and let things grow between them "You?"

"I'm alright" her tone telling him she needed to talk

"What's up?" he smiled at knowing her so well

"Mason of course" she huffed

"You know you're going to have to have this conversation with him?"

"I know, I just..."

"Want to get it straight in your head first" he finished for her

"Yeah" she giggled "I'm not coping with this always apart thing, you know, I feel lost"

"I understand that"

"I mean totally lost" she breathed out heavy "I don't know how I'm going to approach it, he loves Princeton and I love Harvard, it's an impossible situation"

"Talk to him, work it out together, maybe there are ways around it" he looked across the room at his friend sitting looking out the window "Looks like he feels the same" he nodded over to Mason sat thinking

"I might just do that there's nowhere to run just now is there?" she laughed getting up to go broach this new subject with him

**Stacey & Kitty **

"It's not going to be as easy as we thought" Kitty whispered to Stacey as they both looked around the room

"So..you didn't tell your parents then?"

"I just said it wasn't as easy as I thought"

"Well it's definitely not going to happen this trip then" Stacey snapped at her

"We can carry on with the plan"

"You haven't even told your parents yet, and they're one hundred times more liberal than mine"

"We could tell this lot"

"Sam, are you serious?" Stacey stopped looking around to ask the question "He's like the most moral man I know, no way"

"It was just a suggestion, I was thinking if we had your family on side, you know"

"No I don't know, it's not happening this trip" Stacey told her firmly

"It was just a suggestion" Kitty snapped back at her

"Let's just get past the holidays" Stacey turned to tell her "I'm sorry, this is a big deal" she added realising she was being horrible grabbing Kitty's neck and pulling her in for a kiss

**Sam & Stacey **

Sam sat watching them, smiling because he knew Stacey was being her usual pushy self, and Kitty was doing her best to cool her shit down "Kisses" he smiled to himself looking out the window at the clouds thick below them, the view of more clouds and sky ahead, behind and all around them.

"Sam" Stacey plonked herself next to him smiling "We haven't had a chance to really catch up"

"How are things with you and Kitty?" he looked at her "I mean generally" he laughed at making sure she knew the boundaries of their conversation

"Needless to say we're really getting into life away from home, it's not so different"

"I guess that's kind of to be expected, you guys have been used to living in each others pockets for five years"

"I guess" she frowned looking away from him before looking back having considered her response "It's not about us wanting other people anymore"

"Yeah I know" he looked at her wondering what she was thinking "What's up?" he asked of her known expression "What have you got to say?"

"Nothing I just..."

"Spit it out Stacey" he nudged her playfully "I'm here for you"

"I suppose I came over to apologise, if I'm honest, I didn't mean to snap at you, we've just got so much going on"

"Apology accepted" he smiled hugging her "Kitty loves you, you pair will work it out"

"I know she does, and I love her" they both looked round to watch Kitty talking to Bree and Mason "And I'm here for you too, big sister duties and all that" she laughed

"I know" he laughed

"I best get back before..." she pointed in the direction of Kitty, Bree and Mason

"Before what?" Sam asked looking at them too

"Nothing, before she misses me I guess" she rushed off

**Sam**

He was turning into a proper agony Uncle at the minute, he couldn't make out whether everyone were trying to include him because he was on his own or genuinely wanted to share their problems which seemed like nothing to him. He sat looking out the window daydreaming of meeting up with Mercy again for the first time after five months, wondering if they'd get time to themselves stright away or if they'd have to awkwardly move around the room avoiding eyecontact until everyone had gone to bed or something, he could taste the kiss, so much so he was sat remembering the very first conversation he'd had with his Mom about girlfriends, kissing and all that

"You're not...?"

"No Mom, I'm not gay, I just don't want to mess about like that, is it a crime?" he didn't want to tell her he was a healthy young boy having wet dreams and jerking off at every opportunity he got, he didn't think it was any of her business

"No I think it's sweet" she smiled at him "You're your Dad's son, and I like that about you, when you find someone, it's going to be special"

Too right it's going to be special, he thought to himself, I'm going to ride her like there's no tomorrow and think about contraceptives afterwards, instead he came back with something like "That's what I want, special, I need it to hit me like a bullet, I want all that fairy tale stuff" he laughed at only being about 14 years old then, he remembered rolling his eyes and thinking _'what the fuck are you talking about Evans' _at that age he loved his Mom more than life itself, and wanted to make her proud, plus it sounded responsible, good even

"I hope she turns up for you, I really do, and thank you for not lying about it" she smiled, kissing his cheek before walking away, he remembered slamming himself on his bed having fucked up, thinking now he was going to have to live up to that shit, or face eternal disappointment on his Mother's face

He smiled again realising, he'd actually lived up to exactly that, what was that his Dad used to say 'Be careful what you wish for' he couldn't have got it anymore right if he'd tried, one look was all it took, she stopped him in his tracks that day at the horse riding trail, for what seemed like an eternity he couldn't move, he was sure his Mom had seen it, because she started talking to her, telling her things he should have been telling her about riding. He quickly forced himself to move and was sure he'd given himself away when he muttered something like 'I need to mount' happy she didn't hear him because she didn't comment. She'd left him that day speechless and in that silence he found their song, they'd completed it together, recorded it and they played it every day to remind themselves of what life had in store for them, and right now he knew parents weren't holding them back

_**"And when I walked away, I left footsteps in the mud so you could follow me" **_he sat humming, only they weren't washing away, they were stuck in dried mud, determined to do what they wanted to do, this was happening **'Footprints' by Kehlani & Musiq Songchild**

"Are you alright?" Kitty sat beside him, bringing him back into the room

"I'm fine, I just can't wait to get there"

"Are you and Mercy still on then?"

"Well we were never off, but it's been 5 months"

"I'm rooting for you guys" she smiled ruffling his hair

"How's things with Stacey?"

"We're still enjoying life right now and I know she's really trying" she looked across at Stacey gaming with Mason, oblivious to anything going on around them, at that second they looked at each other and smiled

"She loves you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know" she smiled "And I love her"

"I have every faith, you two are the real deal" he smiled watching her get up to go join her girlfriend again

He sat looking out the window, finally left alone with his thoughts until he fell asleep "Seatbelts please" the airhostess shook him, smiling as she spoke "You need to put your seatbelt on we're landing in twenty minutes" she told him watching him wipe his eyes clear

"Okay" he sat up searching for his belt

"Your parents want you guys up front with them" she told him, he got up to do as told

**Lisbon Portela Airport**

As soon as they got to the waiting room his phone rang, he quickly answered it, the ring tone telling him who it was "Mercy" he smiled at hearing her voice "We just stopped in..."

"I know where you are Sam, I'm tracking you phone remember?"

"Oh yeah" he laughed "We're still doing this yeah?" he looked around to see who was close to him

"Of course"

"Is it still Christmas Eve?"

"Apparently, there's some sort of party Mom and Dad are throwing for you guys coming, so we'll have to pick our moment, I don't want any outsiders there, just family"

"Who'll be at the party?"

"Seriously, I don't even know, people I hope" she laughed

"Which people?"

"Just people, maybe some of the students from Uni..."

"I thought you didn't really hang with anyone at Uni?"

"I'm pretending things are normal here Sam, of course I'm making friends" she giggled

"Sorry, I'm tripping babe" he laughed "I guess it's nerves" he told her

"I know, it's getting close" she laughed nervously "Did you tell anyone about us yet?"

"No, we agreed everyone together"

"I've found myself listening to our first song together on repeat, trying to keep calm" she giggled

"I am too" he sat looking around wondering if anyone was watching him "I've been working on our new one"

"Me too" she laughed "Do you think we can do it twice?"

"As many times as we need to" he laughed "I've got bits of our conversations in mine, you'll love it"

"You cheated, I have too"

"Listen, we're less than five hours away" he giggled

"I know, I'm literally shaking"

"Sam" his Dad called, he looked over at him sitting on a massage chair

"Was that your Dad?" she asked recognising the voice

"Yeah, Mercy I've got to go, love you"

"I love you too, hurry up" she giggled "Bye"

"Bye" he told her watching his Dad signalling for him to get to him

"Go with Mason and get some snacks for the plane will you son" he took the money and went off to do as told

**Journey**

They'd just about got two thirds of the way with this journey across to the other side of the world, another 5 hours and they'd be standing in Ghana, the excitement suddenly started rising, everyone was chatty. as they made their way back to the plane. Sam had a few hours to think, plan and remember. This time, after take off, unlike the others, he curled up and went to sleep, the only thing worse than sleep right now was sitting in a group of couples wondering what the girl you loved was doing on the other side of the world, he plugged his headphones in and let Mercy and him sing their duet on repeat sending him into relax mode

This time his mind went back to when they were standing in the corridor at the club again, enjoying their first kiss, he'd been fine up until the door closed and then suddenly he was a bag of nerves, his brain was going super fast trying to remember what to do, what to ask, and he was trying to control his body at the same time. He smiled remembering her looking up at him when he'd revealed his feelings, telling him she felt the same, that relaxed him and her if he remebered rightly. The two of them trying to fight it as they stood there looking into each others eyes telling themselves this couldn't happen as their faces got closer and suddenly they were kissing. There weren't fireworks, like Stacey had described when she kissed Kitty, or rockets like Ryder had told him to expect, instead he felt connected, like he'd imagine Jake felt when he connected with Neytiri, as one. There was no concern about what their families might think, the consequences of their actions, they just both knew that at that moment and from that moment on, they wanted each other, and they needed to make that happen.

He opened his eyes at the memory of his Dad walking into the club and showing them up big time because King had demanded the return of his daughter, he could smile at the whole thing right now, but back then it was so frightening

"Who's that singing?" his Dad asked him, when he fully opened his eyes to see him staring down at him

"Who singing?" Sam looked up at his Dad puzzled

"On your phone, I've never heard that before"

"Oh, someone popped into the studio, I'm just checking it out for them" he lied, wondering how he'd heard that through the noise of the engine, before he realised his headphones had come out, and quickly turned it off

"So you're checking tracks now?"

"It's not someone we know, they just wanted my opinion" he laughed

"They're good" Dwight nodded at the phone telling him

"Yeah" Sam smiled, wondering what would happen if he just told the truth about the song, maybe Mercy's Dad might just cancel the holiday, he'd take her phone off her, and maybe she'd have to get married quicker

"Sam" his Aunt Kate called from behind him "Come have a conversation with me" she told him, he watched her get you before he followed her into the dining room

"Sup?" he sat in the chair waiting to be cussed out, in the nicest way

"Bree hasn't been herself these past 24 hours, and I was just wondering if you knew what was going on with her?"

"I though she was in a funny mood too, but she hasn't said anything to me yet, I thought it was something to do with Mason, but he seems alright, so I really don't know"

"I think she misses having you so close" she rubbed his arm endearingly, this woman looked like his Mom so bad, he had problems telling them apart when he was younger "If she lets you know, you let me know, deal?"

"Deal" he smiled, knowing he was going to do nothing of the sort, there were things parents never needed to know. He watched her walk away and sat wondering why the family thought he was the easy target all the while, that he never lied, he'd been involved in the biggest lie to date for this family, he was going to Ghana to take the Princess, he'd had that plan in mind for just over 5 months and none of them had even thought to question anything.

"Sam" Mason stood in the doorway leading to the back room

"Bree needs an intervention, I think she needs cheering up with a song"

"A Song?" he asked getting up "When did I start performing for Bree?"

"She's..." Mason smiled, watching him walk towards her "She's got a lot on right now, just be patient with her"

"Okay" he looked at Mason wondering what these two actually had going on

"So what's this request about?" he asked walking into the room to see them all sitting waiting

"A specific song" Mason answered for her "Actually, it's that song you wrote just after Mercy left, it came to mind, and I guess I think it's relevant for me right now"

"Really?" Sam asked, the song was about, him deciding to wait for Mercy, it was just after she'd left, the words came from what he was feeling, he'd thought as he watched her walk away, that was the end of them, he was hurting and refusing to believe that was the end for them, now Mason wanted to sing it to Bree "Are you guys alright?" he frowned

"We'll see" Mason held a guitar out for him to grab while he sat with the mobile mixer setting up the track

"Thanks" Sam smiled grabbing his guitar to strum the chords as Mason started singing **'Die Without Your Love' by Elijah Kelley**

**_Mason (with Sam): _**_Oh, we done made it through all the crazy times, I don't know would have lost my mind, running with the wolves, walking through the fire, almost lost it all it just wasn't my time, you told me things I never want to hear, pushed you away now I want you here, and every (day I'm reminded I just want one more night). __And I don't want to die without your love, no I don't want to die without your love, and I don't want to die without your love, a__nd I don't want to (die without your love) __in my arms _

_**Sam (Mason): **And we're living in between the lines, doing what's wrong and we know what is right, try to have fun hanging on for dear life, I now what it's like, living on the wrong side of this life. __And I don't want to die without your love, no, no I don't want to die without your love, (Your love your love, your love your love your love your love) oh no, and I don't want to die without your love (__Your love, your love, your love, your love, your love ,your love)__ and I don't want to (die without your love)__ in my arms _

_** Sam (Both):** Oh (Raised by the jungle) oh (birth by the sea) oh (still feel the water) oh (all on me, when I steal away) to my secret place _

_**Mason (Sam): **And I don't want to die without your love, no, no I don't want to die without your love, (Your love your love, your love your love your love your love) oh no and I don't want to die without your love (__Your love, your love, your love, your love, your love ,your love)__ and I don't want to (die without your love) in my arms _

"So what do you say?" Mason looked at Bree asking

"You know I feel the same" she looked at him, both loved up right now

"So how about we go super public with this thing"

"What do you mean?" she stood wondering what was happening, as she watched him bend on one knee

"Me in a suit, you in a white dress, some church somewhere, anywhere it doesn't matter where, getting hitched" he laughed

"I didn't ever think that was how you were going to do this" she giggled "But, yes, yes I'll marry you" he sprung up and slammed her into his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly

"So romantic" Stacey held her chest smiling widely at the scene

Sam stood smiling too, Stacey was right, it was romantic, but he was still wondering why now, they hadn't even tried the living together thing yet, why did he have to wait until they were in company to do something like that, Aunt Kate must have been right, there was something going on for them that she wasn't sharing with anyone. "Congratulations" he smiled hugging them as he spoke, and he meant it, whatever it was, it was bringing them closer together "Is everything alright?" he whispered in her ear

"It will be, we've got it sorted" Bree replied sounding confident enough to stop Sam worrying "Could we keep this to ourselves please guys?" she smiled at everyone nodding their agreement

The rest of the flight went fairly quietly, everyone sat thinking, humming or whispering, there were still things brewing for the couples, soon the flight was nearly over and it wasn't long before they were getting ready to land, the stewardess' announcement came and they were all back in their seats awaiting the decent

**Accra Airport**

The clouds finally parted to show the greenery and houses looking like dots below them, dirt tracks running across the greenery, while the clouds got thinner and then disappeared to leave noticeable buildings and muddy lakes. The area looked more occupied than any of them had expected, as they got closer to land what they thought were roads, were actually rivers, then there was what they knew to be a town, a very large area packed with houses, buildings, so much so they looked like freights waiting to be shipped. As they got closer they saw proper roofs and high rises with windows, proper roads, pools in gardens bringing a feel of America, and then that familiar bounce telling them they'd hit land, bringing a cheer from everyone

It was nearly twenty minutes later before they were actually able to get off the plane, and walked down this long corridor that seemed never ending for the excited party. Of course everyone stopped for a bathroom break before taking the escalator down to the arrivals lounge, there was a man holding a card with Dwight's name on it, they all went over to him and were sent through a different lane to everyone else. They stood for a while watching their luggage being processed, before they were directed across the airport to another much smaller plane obviously to get to the palace.

They flew fairly low over the towns on their way to the Palace, people below waving as they went past the blue sea line past the farming town, and industrial estate and some ruins, then everything became still and tranquil, birds flying, boats resting on the blue waters, waterfalls to take you breath away and green as far as the eye could see with roads hidden in the crevices.

Less than half an hour and they were aware they were getting ready to land, this area was well built, the homes looked fairly new, the streets were clean and life looked very much like they were used to, the plane took a sharp bend and suddenly they were facing a massive white structure, windows everywhere around the two story building and a landing pad on top of it. The house stretched for about half a mile with dainty little fern trees dotted around the outside along the length of the building and around the eight posts that marked the front entrance, not a drop of snow in sight.

"This is the Palace" the pilots mate made an entrance to tell them "We'll be landing on the pad near the house, please do not leave the plane until you are advised to" he smiled "There's transport to the house" he pointed at something they couldn't see "There'll be cold drinks waiting and Mr Jones has asked that you fully make yourselves at home"

"Thank you" Dwight smiled at the man, watching him as he went back to buckle up for the landing

They landed, finally stepping onto Jones land, just 22 hours after leaving home "Now the games begin" Sam smiled ready to do battle with everyone, for who he knew was going to be the only love of his life.

They walked to the transport which took them to the front door, they walked into the spacious hall, pictures of artists scattered around the walls, it was an impressive collection, a woman, Sam knew from Mercy's pictures was Roz, served them cold drinks "Master Sam?" she asked looking into his eyes

"Just Sam please, Roz?" he asked unsure

"Princess said she'll be with you as soon as she can" she looked around for listening ears as she passed the message on

"Thank you" he smiled, taking the drink from the tray


	2. Chapter 2

**This Is The Right Time **

**The Palace **

**Day 2**

"There's more refreshments through here" Roz opened the door to a sizable dining room for them all to walk into "Mrs Jones and Princess will be here shortly, they have requested to show you to your quarters personally" she told them before watching them wondering around the magnificent hall

They walked around looking at pictures of artists, family portraits, landscapes and antiques, they were all stood looking out the open doors opposite the front door they'd entered, at the land extending for as far as they could see, taking in the peace of the land covered in waves of colourful flowers, stand alone buildings and people quietly walking about their business, reminding them of home, when suddenly the peace was interrupted by a voice "Please excuse my tardiness, Mercedes and I went shopping, time ran away, sorry about that" Clara told her guests before turning to Roz "Have you kept our guests entertained?"

"Yes Mam", she replied quickly, smiling at the guests before walking away

"Welcome to our home, please make yourselves at home, anything you need, just let Roz know, and she'll sort it", she smiled at everyone "Oh" she held her finger up at the internal reminder "Dinners at 7pm, hope that's alright for everyone?" she looked at Mary

"That'll be fine" Mary smiled

"Formalities", Clara walked towards her saying "I know you're Mary and Dwight" she hugged them saying their names

"And this is Stacey" Mary waved for her daughter to come forward "And Sam our twins, and this is Kitty, Stacey's girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you" she shook hands with the girls "Sam" she smiled keeping hold of his arm for a second longer than she needed to

"And this is my youngest sister Kate, her husband Steve and their daughter Bree with her boyfriend Mason"

"So Sam's in for a bit of a lonely time" Clara walked back over to him to grab his arm again "I guess you can keep Mercedes company" a cheeky smile on her face

"I guess" Sam smiled, knowing what she was thinking, was actually a fact

"She'll be here in a while to show you guys your rooms, she was determined to have the place transformed for you guys, and for whatever reason her Father's allowed it" she laughed "We were lucky to get the renovations done in time" she told them walking towards the patio "Apparently King says you guys sing" she was talking to everyone but she kept looking back at Sam, still clinging to his arm

"We do" Sam admitted smiling at her, uncomfortable with this arm holding thing she had going on

"If I were you I'd take it as a complement, I mean that he actually noticed, which in his world means he thinks you guys are alright" she smiled "But what really matters" she laughed "Is what I think" her attention drawn by Mercy coming towards her "At last" she held her arm out introducing her daughter "Mercedes"

"Mom" she smiled, turning quickly to her friends "Hi guys" she, grinned the excitement bringing tears, as she moved from one to the other hugging, an overwhelming emotional feeling of relief at finally having them there came over her for a while. All the girls were crying at the emotion of it all, it took strength for the boys not to shed a tear too. Eventually they calmed down and she was able to spend some time getting introduced to Bree's parents before stepping away from everyone "It's great to have you all here, sorry for getting emotional" she stood next to Sam wiping her tears "I'll show you guys to your rooms" she stepped off before turning back to ask of Roz "Have the cases been unpacked?"

"Yes Princess, all of them"

**"**Thanks Roz" she smiled "There's no one else in the country unpacks as quick as Roz and her team" she smiled "I'm sure we'll see each other at dinner" she told the parents before starting the walk down the corridor with all her friends, a real first for Mercy Jones

"God no wonder you're fit, if this is a walk you do every damn night" Stacey commented as they walked down yet another picture lined corridor

"They call this the east wing, I used to have like a race track running down here, my Dad and I used to race a lot" Mercy laughed "So it doesn't seem that long to me"

"That's so cool" Mason's eyes wide with imagination

"I'm all grown now, but this is still my playground, when they want me out the way, or when I want my own space, which is most of the time" she rolled her eyes as she opened the doors. They walked into a living room fully equip with TV, music, couches, piano, bar and kitchenette

"Wow" Stacey smiled walking around the white and red room, plump furry cushions littered across the white couches dotted around the room, a large curved one seating about twelve the centre piece of the room, a smaller four seater near the piano and two facing each other that looked like it could seat around ten in total, accompanied by bean bags and footstools covered with fur blankets, while the floors covered in the softest rugs at the foot of every seat for warmth under foot.

"There are 7 bedrooms through there" she pointed to a door opposite from where they were standing "They used to be other things but I had Dad change them into on-suite's when I knew you guys were coming"

"7 rooms, what for?" Kitty asked

"Toy's, games, clothes, stuff like that" Mercy told her

"A whole room for toys?" Mason asked laughing

"That can happen" Bree told him

"Believe me, I had to say bye to a lot of stuff"

"Sorry" Sam whispered in her ear

"It's fine, look what I got instead" she laughed looking around the room at the new friends she'd made "Come on, let me show you guys around" she stepped off introducing them to the well stocked fridge and food cupboards, at the far end of the kitchen a door leading to a patio with chairs around a twelve seat oval table. A gaming corner, in the spacious lounge area, with gaming chairs around the large wall mounted TV, finally venturing through the only other wooden door in the lounge, leading them to the bedrooms "This is our pool" she opened a door to the left of them, revealing the large swimming pool pointing across it to the wooden huts "Sauna, steam room and showers are over there, and of course we have the view on this side" she pointed to the right of the pool, to a beautiful tropically coloured sea of roses

"This place is amazing" Bree smiled walking further out to take in the BBQ, bar, and small stage

"No adults allowed" Mercy told them "I thought you might enjoy some serious chill out time"

"Chilled out" Sam smiled

"Okay on with the tour" Mercy turned and left the room with everyone following "This room is the studio, I enjoyed myself so much at Sam's place, plus you guys seem to spend a lot of time there, so I asked for one, it's another sanctuary really" she laughed opening the door to show off the impressive mini studio "I'm sure we'll get to play over the holidays" she closed the door and walked on

"This one's a gym, I remember the guys said they liked to work out" she looked at Sam smiling

"So do I actually" Kitty told her impressed with the room

"There's room" Mercy smiled at her "Over here" she walked across the hall as she spoke "Is the library, reading is one of my things" she walked them into the rather impressive library considering it was her home "And through here" she opened another door at the end of the book shelve lined walkway "Is the cinema, it shows whatever we want, we can stream anything" she turned to look at them "I hope something grabs you, but there's still the outdoors for those that fancy it"

"That's more than enough" Stacey smiled "Absolutely more than enough"

"And then of course your bedrooms"

"Can we share, is that alright?" Bree asked

"That's fine, there are 7 rooms, I didn't want to assume" Mercy smiled awkwardly

"You'd have assumed right" Bree told her, Stacey and Kitty shared a look they thought nobody saw

"Would you mind if I slept in yours?" Sam whispered in her ear, looking at his nametag hung on one of the doors

"I insist" she whispered back giggling "Please make yourselves at home, nametags are hanging on the doors" she looked into Sam's eyes smiling "You" she teased "Can come with me"

**Sam & Mercy **

She grabbed his t-shirt at the stomach and dragged him off with her towards her room "So" she opened her bedroom door

"Very Purple" Sam commented

"Come in" she pulled him in and locked the door behind them "Do I get a proper hello?" she walked towards him smiling

He smiled at her, wondering how she was even suggesting he didn't want more, they'd been talking about it for five months now "Come here" he pulled her to him "I Remember this" she snuggled into her "Do you?" he smiled down at her once he'd got her as close to him as he could get her

"Oh I remember this alright" she giggled giving her lips freely, her arms finding their way to his neck

"Poor memory" his voice raspy as he let her lips go for a second "I need to make sure, it's just as I'd remembered" he pulled her back in and kissed her harder, his hands wondering, there had been too many dreams about this moment, they'd waited too long and now it was here he could feel himself losing control

"That's very familiar" she looked down at his bulging trouser "But we won't be able to remember anymore just now" she pulled away from him "I don't want us to rush this, my parents have visitors coming" she told him "I think Dad's invited a couple of the students from Uni"

"Which students?" he pulled her closer to him asking "That guy that been after you for a while?" he watched her step away from him before she spoke

"I don't know Sam, I don't control my Dad" her voice strained "Are you jealous?"

"Should I be?" his eyes thinned at the question

"No" she looked at him seriously "It's just that... we still don't know what Dad's got planned, it could be like a meet cute situation you know, and I'd be lying if I said Chris wasn't cute" she looked away from him "But... he's not you"

"So you like the guy?"

"As a sleazy friend" she walked towards him "Footsteps in the mud remember?" she rested her hands on his chest

"I remember" he smiled down at her "I'll make this happen for us, you know that right?"

"I know that" she frowned "I'm so scared about this" she walked away from him, concerned

"We're finally telling our truth"

"I know" she laughed "But how many kids do you honestly know, that announce to their parents that they're going to have sex?"

"This isn't just about the sex though... is it?"

"I hope not" she looked at him "I want us to have everything, together I mean"

"That's what I want too" he walked towards her and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him for a kiss

"So you'd want to marry me then, at some point I mean?"

"Were you asking?" his head jerked back at the turn in the conversation

"I didn't think so, but as it's a question I want an answer to, I guess I am" she giggled pulling away from him "Sam Evan" she grabbed hold of his hands "Will you" she looked into his eyes, both their faces serious "Will you marry me?"

"Mercy I..."

"Sorry" she shook her head at the pending rejection "It just sounded so much better than the 'I want to bone your daughter' speech I had swimming around in my head, it's a stupid idea" she let go of his hands and walked away from him

"No it's not, just let me finish" he walked after her and grabbed her arm gently, tugging her to turn around "Mercy, please just.."

"I'm listening Sam" she turned with tears on her face

"I was going to say, I was going to ask you, but I'll take this, I want to marry you, not today but it's in the five year plan" he laughed "So yes, my answer is yes Princess Mercedes Jones I will marry you, I want to marry you, I need to..." he got out before she dived at him and covered his mouth with hers

"Can we keep this to ourselves until the announcement, Stacey's terrible at keeping secrets?"

"We can, but I still plan on doing the announcement tomorrow" he told her

"I'm right beside you" she smiled "Did we say hello already?" she walked away from him and stood by her bed

"Are we playing a game here?" he asked, following her again

"What game?" she spun round, surprised to see he stood directly behind her

"I'm chasing you around the damn room" he laughed "Come here" he pulled her into him "We just had a moment and we let it pass without calling it" she didn't answer him, she just grabbed his T-shire and pulled him to her, their eyes met and stayed locked, this was important, they were sealing something, there was no room for uncertainty, they were compelled to touch. This wasn't a subtle invitation, but the anticipation made his mouth twitch, he grabbed her waist, and saw her expression change to one of lust, her body relaxed, submissive in his arm, they were both feeling whatever this was, their heads moved closer in unison, their eyes closed and their lips met, the familiarity allowing a unified moan

"I'll remember that moment" he breathed when their lips finally parted for breath "I love making moments with you" he tapped her nose smiling

"Being with you is a moment" she smiled resting her head on his chest "We're engaged" she squealed happy

**Bree & Mason**

"Mason" Bree shut the door and turned to look at him

"Please Bree not this again, could we not just have a nice holiday with family and forget it?"

"Well no because something needs to change"

"Why does it need to change?" he snapped at her

"Because there's a fucking baby involved, because my Dad's going to hit the fucking roof, because I don't even know if you know this, but long distant Daddy's don't say shit in my world" she stamped her foot at him not listening to her "I'm scared for where this is taking us"

"We knew this was going to be hard when we got back together, we can't just throw the towel in at the first hurdle"

"Why not, I mean this is a big fucking hurdle don't you think?" she huffed "I'm standing here telling you this is too hard for me, why are you not being supportive?"

"If I knew what our next step was going to be, this wouldn't be so freaking frustrating"

"We already agreed our next step, were you even in the damn room" she rolled her eyes with frustration "Test, tell parents" she hissed "Are you stupid?"

"Me stupid?" he gasped "You're asking me to give up Princeton to come sit watch you make films, instead of what I really want to do"

"No Mason, I'm asking you to look outside yourself and acknowledge that there might be a baby to take into consideration, and how are we going to actually do that with you at Princeton and me in Long Beach"

"This has always been about me giving something up, why can't it be you?" he hissed getting to the core of the argument

"Is what we really want to do more important than us, than this?" she touched her tummy

"There won't be any us if we have to become something else to make us fit into it"

"So you want to split up then?" she asked crying

"No" he gasped sitting on the bed "It's not what I want Bree, that would never be what I want, we're having a child" he got up to go to her "Babe I can't leave my dream to come sit watch you live your Dad's dream for you, that's all I'm saying" he hugged her

"If you loved me you would" she looked up at him with desperation in her eyes "You know there's no way in hell Dad's going to let me quit to be with you"

"And I wouldn't ask you to"

"Well I'm asking you"

"That is so not fair" he pulled away from her and walked across the room and out the door

**Stacey & Kitty **

"I spoke to Sam earlier" kitty told Stacey as they sat on the bed

"I know, did you tell him?"

"No" she frowned "But I came so close to it, I … he's so easy to talk to"

"I know, he's my never do anything wrong brother, I pretend I hate him, but he's the best brother"

"He is, you're lucky to have someone like him in your life"

"We're lucky" she hugged Kitty "I think this might be the perfect opportunity to tell Mom and Dad, what do you think?"

"I'm with you all the way, I'll call mine the second you do" she smiled kissing Stacey's nose "What are we wearing for dinner?"

"Do you think it's one of those dressy things?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to be caught out"

"Casual but smart covers it every time" Stacey told her jumping up to go look in their wardrobe

"Hey, this feels hell of a strange doesn't it?" Kitty asked as they walked into the wardrobe

"Why?" Stacey turned to ask her, after throwing her phone on the bed

"Well we haven't, you know, since we officially hit Ghanaian soil, that's not like us to leave a place un-christened" she pointed at their bed

"So what are we waiting for?" Stacey giggled unzipping her skirt "Lock the door, lets get this wrong righted" she sat on the bed to watch her girl strut over

"Are you sure we got time?" she asked unbuttoning her top as she spoke

"Are you sure?" Stacey held her hand up to stop her getting closer, taking her top off as she stood up for her skirt to fall to the floor

"Fuck Stacey" Kitty moved her girlfriends hand out the way and stepped closer, forcefully parting her legs to stand between them, not giving her any time to take more clothes off, her hand slid between her legs and ripped her pantie crutch smiling as her fingers entered her fiercely, her thumb rubbing at her spot bringing liquid fast "I'm sure" she told her girl, holding her leg in place as Stacey made noise for her roughness

"Kitty Cat" she moaned at her girl making her scream

"Sorry" was all she offered not changing her rhythm or force, smiling as she gave out that familiar scream telling her she'd reached where she needed to be

"Bitch" Stacey gasped at her pulling her by her blouse, to lay on the bed beside her, she was a lot gentler than her partner, as she stroked her thighs sucking at her nipples through her light cotton top, before spreading her legs so wide it exposed her button, which she took in her mouth through her girls panties

"Shit, it's been a while" Kitty hissed with frustration as Stacey brought her as close as she could without letting her burst for a while "Please babe" she finally begged

"There it is" Stacey giggled rolling her eyes, before ramming two fingers inside her and using her mouth to get her off "Now lets go find the shower" she sat up and wrapped a towel around her head, before grabbing Kitty's hand, to make their way to the bathroom

**Dinner**

Time went fast it was nearing dinner time, everyone got dressed and sat in the lounge "So who are these people that are coming tonight?" Sam asked again, his tone demanding an answer

"I'll be as surprised as you guys" Mercy told him, she knew he was nervous, she turned to Mason and got into conversation about University life, anything she said right now was fuel for his imaginary fire. A while later they went off to join the parents and their visitors for dinner

"Here they are" Clara smiled at her daughter and friends coming through the door "I guess we can do introductions at the table" she waved everyone through to the dining room "Everyone is named" she told them. The parents were handed wine, while they made use of the juices and water being passed around, it was mighty hot, even with the air conditioning on, when the doors opened

"Mercedes, you're here next to me" a guy shouted grabbing Sam's attention

"Oh" Mercy looked back at Sam before stepping off to go sit in her named chair "Thank you Chris" she smiled at the dark skinned guy bearing some similarity to that Daniel Kaluuya

"I guess I get the best seat in the house at the right hand of the Princess" the familiar voice moved the chair beside her

"Mason" she laughed, watching him sit next to her

"I'm Tiana" a girl sat next to Mason smiling at him, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, which he thought was pretty familiar for someone he'd just this second clapped eyes on, but assumed it was customary so he left it. His blood boiled for more than a second, when he looked up to see Bree giving some guy a kiss on the cheek herself, her eyes firmly on him, telling him she wasn't even pretending to be happy about what just happened

"Okay" Clara called hitting her wine glass with a spoon "Let's get introductions done before the food gets cold" she smiled "Of course everyone knows me Clara Jones" she pointed as she called names, new addition being Alex, Simone, Chris and Tariq from Mercy's University. Mercy trying to keep Chris at bay, while watching Alex playing up to Sam, Bree tutting constantly at this Tiana's familiarity with her man, while Mason shuffled uneasily in his chair at Tariq sucking up to his girl, Stacey sat shaking her head, this was going to be an unproductive night, Sam and Mason were head strong and jealous

The starter was served and everyone sampled what they wanted from the wide menu, everyone was trying to keep the evening light, but with Alex constantly whispering in Sam's ear, Tariq's attention hooked onto Bree, Mason busy ignoring polite conversation with Simone while fending off Tiana while trying to serve warning looks to the guy, and Chris threatening to turn into Mr spider hands as Sam watched him attempting to lay hands on his girl, the evening was already proving tense

"Do you think he's the one?" Sam mouthed when Mercy finally looked at him across the table

"No" she told him bringing a smile to his frustrated face, he'd been raising and falling on his chair at everything this Chris did to Mercy, he was either stroking her face or getting so into her space it looked like the man was begging for a freaking kiss or something.

Bree had sleazy Tariq, who seemed to be singing with every word, the guy definitely thought he was in a competition for something they had no business being in one about, constantly smirking at Mason while whispering in her ear

Thinned lipped, Sam and Mason, passed looks across the table all evening, Sam wasn't about to do anything, he was focused on the fact that, him going all star wars right now was not the impression he wanted his in-laws to have of him

Mercy was having problems remembering she was supposed to be the host to this damn holiday get together, she wanted to jump across the table and snap the fork in Alex's throat. She was a bitch, they didn't even talk let alone get on, her Dad inviting her to their home was alien, granted she was a good singer but was this second class bitch really worth losing the dignity of being a Princess in your own home over. She was going to bite this bullet and pass it back to Sam at 100 miles an hour, so she decided to stare it out, he'd get the message, which was clearly 'tell the bitch to back the fuck off'

The main course menu came, everyone sat looking at all the different choices "I'll have the Tenderloin and all the trimmings with wild salad please" Sam rubbed his expectant tummy smiling at the fact that he could have more if he wanted it

"Oh in that case I'll have the Pork Medallions in Mustard source, I was wavering but I can try yours" Alex looked up at him smiling

"I don't think..." he looked across at Mercy in conversation with Chris yet again, and decided to smile about it

"You have something.." Tariq turned to look at Bree, grabbing his napkin to wipe the food left under her bottom lip off

"Hey" Mason shouted across the table, he was never one to hold back for this long, now the idiot had crossed a line "What are you doing?" he looked between Tariq and Bree's surprised faces "Get your hands off her" he stood up

"Mason" Dwight called down the table shocked at the quiet boy's outburst

"What's he doing touching her?" he asked Steve, for some reason his temper was out of control, they watched him get up to step towards Tariq, Sam stood up to counteract anything Mason thought he was going to do in their host's house

"Dude" he called walking fast towards him "What's wrong with you?"

"Mason" Bree got up to stop him too

"Why are you letting him touch you?" his words attacking Bree

"I didn't" her voice trembled with upset

"I was wiping food off her face, what's wrong with that?" Tariq got up telling him, Mason seemed to dive at him, stopped by Sam and now Chris had gotten involved "Sorry if I offended you" Tariq offered

"You offended me" Mason shouted at him, Steve got up to take control of the situation, moving Sam and Chris away

"What's wrong son, has something happened?" Steve grabbed his arm to move him away from Tariq and out the room

"Mason" Bree called, rushing towards him, her Dad turned to stop her, holding his hand out to stop her from getting to Mason

"Don't touch her" Mason shouted at him "She's pregnant"

"What?" whispered around the room, everything stopped, the word echoed for what seemed like forever in their ears

"What?" Steve asked his daughter, looking from her to Mason, Kate now walking towards them

"Roz find them a room" Clara ordered watching as Roz and one of the other maids hurried them out the room "Don't let this food go to waste" she warned sitting back down to eat, and keep minds out of Kate's family business

"De Ja Vu" Mary smiled looking at Dwight, they'd both stopped chewing with what was going on

"Yeah" he smiled remembering her sister's plight some 20 years ago

_**Flashback **_

_Mary and Kate had just come home from college for the holidays to find Linda was on her period and Kate wasn't, it was something they'd all always done together, but now Mary had announced she was having a baby, it hadn't happened for her this month "Maybe it's because we've been apart again, remember it happened for Linda when she went away"_

_"But you need to rule everything else out, we've all been away, but she's still come on" Mary told her_

_"Sit with me" Kate had begged as they gave her the testing pack "What will happen if it's positive?" she looked from Mary to Linda asking _

_"Hopefully we'll be pregnant together" Mary rubbed her baby bump_

_"With Mom and Dad I mean" she laughed _

_"No more than what happened to you when they found out you were with Steve" Linda told her _

_"What's wrong with Steve?" Mary asked _

_"What, you mean other than the fact that he was the first black man in the family?"_

_"Other than that" Mary laughed "He loves you, you love him"_

_"The question is will Mom and Dad accept your baby" Linda laughed _

_"I thought this was about me?" Kate asked_

_"It is" Mary told her "Get that pee on the stick" _

_They sat around for nearly half an hour while Kate talked herself into it and then actually took the test, she came out of the bathroom, crying but happy "So?" Mary asked _

_"It's positive" Kate stood telling her older sisters "It's fucking positive, what am I going to do?"_

_"Get rid of all these for a start" Linda picked the unused pregnancy tests up _

_"Don't thrown them away, they cost" Kate told her "I'll do another one" she took one from her sister "You can use the other one if you want" _

_There was a fretful three months before Steve and Kate made their minds up, about what they were going to do, eventually she called her sister's for support, crying more when Linda's test came back positive out the blue, they called Steve round and blarted it out at dinner, it happened just like Bree's just did, only it was their Dad going for Steve and Kate jumped in, of course there was initial rejection for the first four months of the pregnancy, but as soon as Bree was born she was loved by all, it had took three more years for them to take to Steve _

_**End Of Flashback **_

"Strange how they announced their daughter's coming, in the same way 20 years later" Mary told Dwight

"Let's hope they're remembering what happened back then, and doing things different" Dwight replied

"We have a little music after dinner, get you in the Ghanaian mood, are you guys up for it?" Clara asked as if nothing had just gone on

"Yeah" Sam replied his eyebrows raised, that wasn't something they went for in Big Sur, he was looking forward to different

"And we must hear something of yours" Clara looked at Sam expectantly

"Could I get a taste of your loin?" Alex half whispered in Sam's ear, he looked straight at Mercy, that bitch she'd warned him never to let out was out, the only thing missing was the smoking ears

"No" he told the girl watching her fork dive into his plate, he watched the fork travel all the way to her mouth in disbelief that she'd done it, finally looking back at Mercy, who's mouth had dropped open with shock "I said no" he sat gasping at this girls cheek

"Excuse me" Mercy jumped out her chair and walked quickly across to the door

"Sam" Clara called before he could even think to follow her "What kinds of songs does your group sing?"

"I'll go see what's wrong with her" Chris got up and follow Mercy out the door, Stacey and Kitty both looked at Sam, praying for him not to react, Mason had already got them in a bad light

"There's different genre's in the group, we try not to label ourselves" he smiled, he was in the room, but his mind was elsewhere

Dinner was quickly finished, the desserts were spread across a side table for everyone to help themselves, Sam got up with the crowd with the intention of going to find Mercy and that Chris guy, they'd left the room over 10 minutes ago, he made to leave and smiled when he saw her walking back into the room, but angry to see the guys arm around her "You alright?" Stacey stood close asking him

"I'm fine" Sam smiled, sneaking a look at Mercy, she still didn't look happy, actually she was definitely avoiding his stares

Half an hour later, they were in another room, people seemed to appear from nowhere, he recognised some of King's business men and there was a stage in the middle, a band playing soft music "Is this a disco?" Kitty asked looking around at the old people "Bree" she walked fast over to the girl making an entrance with Mason and her parents in tow "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it's fine" she smiled "Mom and Dad are not happy but they'll support us" she rolled her eyes telling her usually unconcerned cousin

"So you're thinking of not having the baby then?" Stacey tiptoed between them and hissed in their ears, they both looked at her

"We're having the baby, it's just whether we live in Big Sur or not" Mason told her through his teeth, pissed that was the only thing she had to ask

"Sam" Mercy was suddenly stood in front of him "We'll talk later" she warned

"None of that was my fault" he grabbed her arm, demanding her attention "You can't be mad at me for that" he pulled her to him

"Let me go" she looked down at his hand holding her

"Sorry" he let her go and walked away, tapping his head before walking back to her

"I'm not arguing with you about that damn girl" he told her, she looked around, knowing people could hear them

"You know I've absolutely hated Alex since we started Uni, I told you she was a bitch" she hissed

"The girl has no damn manners, I didn't give her permission to put her fork in my food like that" he grabbed her shaking hand "Why are you mad with me?" he looked around the room

"Fuck you" was all she could muster, she was too hurt "These bitches want to play dirty, in our house?" she huffed at Bree "Oh hell, no way" she called the girls to follow her

"Did you see Mason let that Tiana bitch touch his lips?" Bree asked disgusted, as they walked away "And then he came out like a fucking bull on Tariq because he did it to me, hypocrite" she hissed

"Watch that bitch" Mercy turned to see Alex walking back over towards Sam

"On heat I guess" Kitty snarled at her

Sam and Mason stood watching them walk away, Tiana and Alex determined to keep them talking, it was clear they meant business, no was definitely not an option for them tonight.

"This is a Missy Elliott excusive" they heard just before the girls entered the room half an hour later

"Who's that?" Mason looked at the girls walking through the door "Fuck" he gasped at seeing Kitty in the shortest thing he'd ever seen in his life described as a t-shirt, each girl dressed as some weird Missy Elliott wannabe strutting to the music, Mercy starting them off as they sang and danced around the room to **'Why I Still Love You' by Missy Elliott**

_**Bree (Girls): **I keep coming back to you, and I ask myself why, hey, (guess I love that mother too much) just don't waste up my time_  
_**Mercy: **Mm, I go way out my way, making you satisfied, but (it don't matter, boy) how hard I try_  
_**Bree: **You don't care how I be feeling inside, you gonna make me tell you, kiss my ass goodbye_

_**Mercy (Girls): **(Why the hell I still love you?) Why the hell I still love you, baby (I feel like I can't trust you) and I feel I can't trust you, no, no_  
_(Cheating on me, why must you) hey, cause you do me wrong and you don't do me right (Hey)_  
_I'll fight you and your chick on sight (Hey) don't play with me cause baby, I'm (bout that life)_

_**Mercy: **Boy, you know I get jealous, and I don't like to share, hey, I love you so much, till I'm losing myself_  
_**Bree (All): **I done tried and I tried, [oh] I don't know what to do, you walking round, got the girls thinkin' you cute (Hey)  
**Mercy [All]: **I'm a do me, boy, you can go and do you (Hey) better not play me cause you gonna get the boot_

_**Bree (Girls) **(Why the hell I still love you?) why the hell I still love you, love you, baby? (I feel like I cannot trust you) and I feel I can't trust you, can't trust you, no  
(Cheating on me, why must you?) it don't matter how hard (It don't matter, baby, how hard I try) Hey  
(You don't care how I be feeling inside) Hey (You gonna realize when I find me a new guy)_

_**Mercy & Bree (with Stacey & Kitty): **You can go ahead, I'm gonna be alright, pay my own bills, I'm gonna be alright, a__ll by myself, I'm gonna be alright, (I don't need you, I'm gonna be alright) s__tay where you at, I'm gonna be alright, don't try to come back, I'm gonna be alright __(Be on your way, I'm gonna be alright, stay out my face, I'm gonna be alright)_

"Your daughter can sing" Steve told King, clapping the performance along with everyone else

"She can, no doubt, but not for a living" King told him

"We said nothing and no one right?" Sam grabbed Mercy's arm when she finished singing her fuck you song

"Nothing and no one" she looked up at him "Sorry I bug out on you for being jealous and then I do this" she laughed "Diva and shit"

"I want to kiss my diva right now" he looked to see where their parents were, Mercy shaking her head, refusing to entertain it

"Okay" She shook her head determined to change the subject "I have diva issues, bite me" she looked at Bree, Kitty and Stacey laughing

They were stood talking when the live performers walk on stage, exciting music and then they started singing in their mother tongue, it didn't take long for everyone to get moving, the music seemed to make the locals think they had a free run of the girls pressing up on them for dances, Sam and Mason stood watching the girls deal with their shit

"What are you doing?" Sam asked his Mom as she grabbed his arm and led him onto the dancefloor, dancing really wasn't his thing, and he didn't think it was hers either, conscious of the people stood around watching them

"Come on" she laughed refusing to take no for an answer, pulling him out into the middle, he stood watching her dance for a while, before he tried to get the hang of it, eventually he was swaying, then the music ended and another song started, his Mom quickly disappeared, but not before leaving him in front of Mercy

"Should we?" he asked unsure what he was asking her to do

"We should" she grabbed his hand and moved to her own beat while he stood trying to catch it, eventually everyone was in the party mood. After a while the tempo slowed as they started listening to the band again, this time they were playing some love songs. Mercy was stood in front of him singing the words to him, she was definitely pressing his love buttons

"Is this what you get up to in that bedroom of yours?" he watched her body moving

"Yes" she giggled dancing around until she saw her Mother coming close and grabbed him to start swaying again

"Your Dad just signed all those artists up" Clara told them, before moving off again on Dwight's arm, singing loudly

"Do you guys do this every Christmas?" Sam asked still moving to the music

"No, we usually celebrate very quietly, I guess Mom's trying to make it nice for you guys"

"Sam" Mason walked over to them "Mrs Jones just asked if we'd do a song"

"I.." he looked at Mason thinking "I wish Jake was here, we're gonna flop"

"Faith" Mason knocked his shoulder telling him

"Yeah faith" Mercy knocked his shoulder making him laugh

"Okay faith" he rubbed his shoulder "Come on" he told Mason walking towards the stage

"Hey" Mercy pulled him back to her "Bring you"

"Me?" he rolled his eyes

"Yeah you" she told him

There was a deafening silence as the band stopped playing, he grabbed a guitar Mason took the drums and got ready strumming a few chords as Mason spoke "There's only two of us here but we'll do our best, this one's been created by all of us but perfected by Sam" he nodded for them to start playing

"This is a little something called **'Either You Love Me Or You Don't' by Plested **we like it" Sam told them smiling at Mercy, they took verses each and sang the chorus together

"That went way better than rehearsal" Mason laughed after the last note

"Way better" Sam laughed, his eyes finally leaving Mercy

The music went on for another hour or so before King called time on it all at 11pm, reminding everyone they had a busy day tomorrow, everyone politely saw the guests out before making their way to their quarters

"Thank the lord for that" Mason hissed as they turned to make their way back to their rooms

"What a fucking night" Kitty hissed as they walked back up the corridor

"It almost felt staged" Stacey commented

"Knowing my Dad, nothing's done for nothing" Mercy told them

"Are they coming back?" Sam asked

"I don't know, why?" Mercy asked

"Because I never want to see that freaking Alex again, she actually stole my damn food" he told her "Can you believe that?"

"That Chris was such a sleaze, I was watching him" Stacey added

"I know what I saw, that Tariq was definitely coming on to you" Mason told Bree

"This is a long ass walk" Bree changed the subject, everyone stopping at the double door to the east wing

**East Wing**

"So" Stacey closed the door as she walked into the living room behind everyone else "Tell the truth, are you guys happy about the baby?" everyone stood waiting for the answer

"Yeah we're happy" Bree told her

"Mason?" she looked at him waiting for an answer

"What?" he asked looking into her eyes "Bree already told you, she speaks for both of us"

"It's just that... never mind"

"Look, we didn't really know what we wanted, until we had that conversation with her Mom and Dad tonight" he smiled at Bree "But now, yeah we're happy"

"What, so now you're happy that you have to give you damn life up to fit in to Uncle Steve's picture of what Bree's life should be?"

"No" he snapped

"Don't lie Mason, you said you weren't willing to compromise on your education, so what are you about to do now"

"There's a baby on the way Stacey, it changes everything" he told her

"Even your life choices?"

"Leave him alone, he's made his choice" Bree snapped at her

"You and your family might be able to bully him into anything you want him to do, but you can't fuck with me"

"Is that so?" Bree asked threateningly

"Mason" Stacey turned her attention back to him "Please tell me they don't want you to give up everything at Princeton" she rolled her eyes at him still needing to look at Bree for his answer "And please, for fuck sake tell me you're not considering doing it?"

"I've warned you Stacey, this is none of your damn business" Bree told her

"No it isn't Stacey back off" Sam finally jumped in telling his sister "Kitty, calm her the fuck down" he ordered "Sorry about her" he rolled his eyes at the drama "Congratulations" he hugged

"Yeah congratulations" Mercy echoed

"Sam" Bree called her cousin "Can we have a word?"

"Sure" he stood holding Mercy's hand "Can you give us a minute?" he asked Mercy when Bree got to him, watching her walk away before he turned back to his cousin "What's up?"

"About the pregnancy thing, I only found out about an hour before I went to pick Mason up to get to Maddie's party, we hadn't even had time to talk ourselves, I didn't even know he was going to throw it out like that, I don't want you thinking..."

"It's fine, everyone has secrets"

"Maybe, but we don't, between us, do we?"

"I" he looked at Mercy smiling, trusting "I just want you guys to be alright, it's going to be hard"

"I know, we're still arguing about where we're going to be based, you know Dad"

"You don't have to explain or justify yourself to me Cuz"

"You're still my favourite cousin you know that?" Bree pulled him close and kissing his cheek

"Mason" he called over to his friend sat talking to Mercy "Goes without say, I will gun butt beat you for her"

"She'll do it for you" he laughed

"And what would you do for me?" Mercy walked towards him asking

"Take a bullet, stop the end of the world, start a whole new world, there's nothing I wouldn't do" he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him "And pray tell what would you do for me?"

"Everything, including slap a bitch"

"When did you start swearing?" he looked up at her shocked

"The day Alex whoever the fuck she thinks she is, came up in my house and disrespected my man" she giggled "It's nearly Christmas Day" she looked over at the clock on the wall

"We need to talk" he grabbed her hand and led her out the room saying their goodnights

**Sam & Mercy**

"What's the matter?" she asked watching him shut the door behind him

"This plan we made to do this tonight" he walked towards her

"I know, it's time" she smiled walking towards him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into her "I'm ready" she reached up and pecked his lips, her left hand grabbing his waist pulling him closer, while her right hand went up his back, she found his mouth and let her tongue attempt to part his lips, suddenly she pulled back "This is our moment" she looked into his eyes lustfully, he couldn't resist that look, his arms wrapped around her, taking her lips again

"Mercy" he pulled her off him

"What?" she smiled pulling him back to her

"I... I've changed my mind"

"About?" she stepped back asking

"About this, doing this"

"Fuck" she hissed, looking around the room, how could she have got this so wrong, she felt stupid, heartbroken, numb, deeply hurt, she looked back at him, her eyes thinned at this boy that had led her to believe his lies "Get out"

"Let me explain"

"Get out" she shouted at him, turning her back on him

"But, you're taking this the wrong way. I.."

"Just get out Sam" she told him refusing to turn to look at him, for him to see how much he'd hurt her

"Look at me" his voice angry, he was mad at himself for getting this all wrong, and mad at her for thinking he'd never meant anything he'd ever said to her "I'm not leaving, so you might as well hear me out"

"I heard you" she turned round shouting at him "Just leave me a..."

"No you didn't, you heard what you wanted to hear"

"So now this is my fault?" she looked up at him

"It's nobody's fault, just listen to me" he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him "I love you, how could you even imagine that would change in a second?"

"I'm standing here trying to understand how this happened" she looked into his eyes

"You're still not hearing me Mercy" he hugged her "Calm down, we need to talk"

"I can't calm down" she pushed out of his arms "My worlds falling apart"

"No it isn't" he laughed "It's coming together, if we're going to do this we're going to do it right, I want to ask for your hand in marriage, I want our parents to give us their blessing, and I want us to set a date before we go home"

"So what will happen to me?"

"You're still not listening"

"You want to set a date before you go home, so what about me?"

"Before we go home, I'm hoping you'll come with me, everything's sorted back there, I have somewhere for us to live, you can study Management or anything else you want, I have a steady income, we can do this"

"So why can't we do this now?" she pointed at the bed

"Because I don't want to have a bad relationship with my in-laws, of my doing" he stood in front of her "We need to think of my Mom's rep, the relationship between our families, I know my parents would see things different if I fronted up" he grabbed her hand "And that's why as much as I want to do this right now, I have to think of your honour, what you mean to your parents and what I want our relationship to be" he kissed her fingers "Please tell me you understand what I'm trying to say"

"I actually do" she giggled sitting on the bed "But I want this for us so bad"

"Like a bitch" he knelt and kissed her "Do I still need to go?"

"No" she pulled him to her "Never" she pulled him onto the bed with her, and lay in his arms humming **'Sometimes' by H.E.R **she looked up at him smiling when he joined in, they lay singing the words

_**Mercy (with Sam): **(I had a day, I had a vision) this was the day I was supposed to be living (living) instead of worrying 'bout the temporary things  
I hate not knowing where it's gonna take me (So many no's, so many yes, ooh I was sure, but now I'm guessing)  
Feel like my faith keep getting tested, I need a sign, I need a message, _

_Cause sometimes shit don't go your way, sometimes (Sometimes) and sometimes you gone have those days (days yeah)_  
_And sometimes you'll feel out of place (And sometimes you feel out of place) you (can't promise me it'll be) the same_

_(C__ause sometimes change, yeah, yeah s__ometimes change, yeah yeah) sometimes change... _

"Well there's one thing that's not changing for us isn't there?" she stopped to ask

"What?" he looked down at her

"Sex" she laughed "Are you sure about that?" she giggled

"Close your eyes and go to sleep" he laughed, they both lay thinking about what wasn't happening, until they fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**This Is The Right Time **

**The Palace **

**Day 3**

**7am**

**Stacey & Kitty**

Stacey came into the lounge singing one of her beloved Star songs at Kitty, Mason sat shaking his head at their actions sharing too much information, Kitty walked across the room singing, waving Mason off as he tried to signal them to stop so explicit with their shit

When they started playfully petting each other he waved his hands at them in distaste "I'll leave you guys to it" he laughed closing the door

They couldn't hold it anymore watching Mason's face they burst out laughing "Happy Christmas" they giggled hugging each other

"You left me alone, in bed, on Christmas day" Stacey moaned

"You were tired, rightfully so" Kitty kissed her on the lips

"Where did that come from?" Stacey lips left Kitty's as she focused on the fully decorated tree and fireplace on the far corner of the room, that had appeared over night

"Apparently, Mason couldn't sleep, he called down last night and had it all delivered, he said it seemed unfair to just have one by the front door"

"Mason" Stacey gasped "Cheek"

"No, he said Mercy told him, if there was anything he needed he should just call down, so he did" she smile chuffed with it "Looks good don't it?" she looked at the tree

"Yeah, thank you Roz, Happy Christmas" Stacey smiled at her walking into the room with a tray of hot drinks

"Happy Christmas to you both" Roz smiled, handing them their drinks, she went over to some controls, setting the room in a different mood

The room already looked picturesque, with it's new open fireplace presenting a fake fire with flashing lights as flames, the frame had stockings hanging all over it, the snow frosted tree gave the feel of winter, set against the white wood and leather décor of the room, throws in earthy colours blending with the red and white ones, a massive fur rug under and around the tree. The white and red decorations on the tree falling in with the room, now lit dimly to show off the flickering white lights on the tree, the scene could have been mistaken for a winter evening, in a cosy cottage somewhere.

"This is beautiful" Stacey looked around as the room changed into romantic

"Absolutely" Kitty smiled at her

"It actually feels like Christmas" she curled into Kitty

"Presents too" Kitty got up and went over to go look at them

"Princess asked me to buy you all a little something" Roz told them

"I thought we agreed no presents?" Stacey asked, investigating the small parcels "Who's that?" she asked at Kitty's phone buzzing

"Sam said studio in five" she told her

**The Parents **

"That was a dangerous game you played last night" Dwight told King as they sat in the dining room waiting for everyone else to join them for breakfast

"I was always going to test them, they've never known anyone else"

"He went against everything I asked" Clara told Dwight and Mary looking at King "Needless to say we had words" she cut her eye at him

"I expected Sam to be the one jumping up not Mason" Mary laughed

"I must admit he seems honourable enough" King told everyone

"He is" Dwight told him "Very"

"Unlike that idiot Drew, you had planned" Clara told her husband

"Yeah that was a bad call" King laughed "We should have known that wasn't going to work, it's not like we're actually natives"

"Neither was he" Clara laughed

"So what happened?" Mary asked, Dwight had already told her some makeshift story but she needed detail and men weren't really good at that stuff

"Well" Clara sat down and tapped the window seat for Mary to take a seat

**Clara's Account**

"Drew was from a very well to do family, they live in Kpong, which is about four and a half hours away on a good day" Clara told them "He was a good looking young man, of course the pairing had been arranged from birth really, we both wanted the best for our children, we met in hospital" she sat back remembering as she told her story

_"Everything went well?" Moses, Drew's Father asked King when he came in to see his daughter for the second time that day _

_"Yes we have a daughter, a princess" King told him _

_"A son, a prince among princes" Moses replied smiling proudly_

_"Who's that" Clara asked, watching King and the man converse_

_"We were in the waiting room together, our children were born the same time" King replied_

_"Oh" Clara smiled across at the woman holding her baby "Congratulations" _

_"Congratulations" the woman smiled,_ I remember she had a lovely sincere smile

_"Mr Jones is a music producer" Moses told his wife, everyone watching her smile at that fact "I told him you fancied your chances as a singer"_

_"You'll have to come over to Cape Coast one day, do a demo" King told her "Just ask for King, everyone down there knows me" _

_"Will do" she grinned "My names Tania by the way, and his is Moses" she looked at Clara then Moses as she spoke _

_"Clara" Clara smiled back at her _

_That was the start of a friendship, that turned into a professional relationship, she was a good singer, and just a year later Tania had her first hit, and by the middle of the second year she was touring Africa singing her way to the top. At the height of her singing career she'd got three hits in the top ten and an album that stayed at number two for nearly ten weeks. Four years later she fell pregnant again and had twins closely followed by baby number four, who sadly left her just a few hours after his birth, she never recovered from that, a depression set in, that was sad to watch and the friends quickly drifted apart._

_King and Clara didn't really have anything to do with the family after that until Drew was 10 years old, King was approached by Moses saying they needed financial support for a project he was trying to set up to get young boys off the streets. The focus of it was music, which held King's interest straight away, and to be honest he knew Clara had missed her friend and wanted to see Tania again, they'd become close while she was singing. Clara used to have Drew sometimes, while Clara was off on tour and Moses was building his empire, it was Tania and her that thought up this arranged marriage thing, Drew was so cute and she already knew his background, she just wanted someone who she knew would respect her daughter to take care of her for life, and with his family breeding, he was it._

_So then once they went about getting King and Moses into thinking the same as them, once that was achieved, there was no expense spared on education, housing and opportunities, for the boy. There were promises made by all of them in the way we wanted the children to grow up, hence Mercedes being guarded for most her life... _

**_End of Clara's Account _**

"Happy Christmas" Kate walked into the dining room stopping the conversation "Are we having breakfast this morning?" she smiled at them

"Sure" Clara jumped up "Happy Christmas" she hugged Kate and Steve "Twenty minutes, as soon as the young people turn up"

"They're on their way" Dwight looked at his phone message telling them

"How are you guys after last nights revelations?" Mary asked looking from one to the other

"It was definitely a blast from our past" Kate told her

"I went there several times during our conversation with them, they really don't know what they're in for" Ssteve told them

"Neither did we" Kate turned to tell him

"I don't think anyone's ever ready for it, you can plan all you want, but when a child arrives its all learning" Clara told them "By the time Mercy came along we were financially set, the house was nearly done and we had all the staff set up and we still struggled" she laughed remembering "Nothing prepares you for sleepless nights, depression, forced separation while this little person takes over as the centre of your relationship, and if things are not strong we all know it can do bad things"

"I worry for them" Steve frowned "I know Bree's usually strong headed, but if it's a choice between finishing Uni or being with the father of her child, I worry she'll cave in before he does"

"Well don't" Mary told him "Worry for yourself" she laughed "Remember Mom and Dad?" she asked Mary "Every weekend without fail, you've got that to come" she hugged everyone "Happy Christmas" she told them when she finally came to a stop

"Pray for us, if they take the piss half as much as we did, god help us" Steve laughed

"Let's eat all this baby talk is making me broody for grandchildren" Mary told everyone

"I'm not ready for that" Dwight shook his head in disagreement "Breakfast ready?" he looked at Clara

"In a bit" she fanned him off "Sorry for being so.. inquisitive" she looked at Steve "But what did they decide, the new parents?"

"I really don't know" he told her "I think I was my usual dictator self you know, she'll do this, I want that, but I really don't know"

"Well what do you guys want to happen?" Dwight asked them

"I really hope it's not up to us" Kate told them "I hope Mason grows a pair and tells Steve what the hell for" she laughed "I don't think I can respect him if that's not his next move"

"I want to have a say in my only child's life" Steve told his wife disgruntled

"You've had a say for nearly 20 years" she laughed "That's like at least 2 years more than parents usually get"

"I guess" he laughed, walking towards the waiting table

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mary asked Dwight

"Like?" he looked at her baffled

"Christmas song, we always have one"

"But we're in someone else's house" Dwight looked around at everyone looking at him

"Do you guys still do that?" Steve asked laughing

"We do" Mary told him looking back at her husband "Christmas don't officially start without it"

"Talk about on the spot" Dwight laughed "Okay" he looked at Steve and King

"Your favourite voice, from your favourite men" Steve sat pretending to find the song on his phone, both smiling as the music started and the next thing everyone knew the man himself was coming through the door singing **'Remember You Young' by Thomas Rhett **they danced with their partners, Mary and Kate was in heaven, Dwight and Steve knew they loved this man's music, they'd grown up with the family and had followed him from his creation and never dwindles, they were good friends and avid fans

The couples stood singing to each other, Clara hugged King watching them dancing, standing with them speaking to the man when he finished singing "That was so sweet, we should do something like that, have a tradition"

"Oh" King's eyebrows went up "Funny you should say something like that" he smiled "Remember when we made the decision to come here?"

"Like it was yesterday" she smiled

"Any regrets?"

"Not one, what kind of question is that?" she turned to look at him "What's up?"

"Well when the guys told me their Christmas tradition, of course I stepped on the bandwagon" he laughed, they both looked at the stage at the music starting again

"You" she tapped his chest at the familiar song, listening to him sing **'Neva Get Enuf Of U' by Brian McKnigh**t as she swayed, he held his hands out for her to grab "If you want to put your life in my hands again" he gave her the choice

"Always" she grinned, Grabbing his hand as he swung her around pulling her in and letting her out slowly as he sang to her

_Love it when you're looking the way that you're looking at me, ooh, never thought somebody could give what you're giving to me_  
_Ooh, sometimes I must, but I never wanna leave you at home, uh, and even if I wanted to try, I couldn't leave you alone_

_So take my house, both my cars, all my money, ooh, all I need is the taste of your honey, umm, never get enough of you baby (No)_

"We still got it" he laughed, pulling her to him to sway, the song a memory of them driving out of their old home towards the airport into the unknown, only them knowing there was a new life inside her that they were doing all of this for

"You're such a romantic" she laughed as he lightly kissed her lips "Best present ever" she tiptoed up and kissed him back when the song came to an end

"I'd say dessert was ready, wouldn't you?" King asked Dwight and Steve laughing

"Have a damn seat" she laughed, cutting her eye at him, showing everyone to the table

"Clara" Mary smiled "We agreed" she picked the neatly wrapped present up off the table

**Bree & Mason **

It was Christmas morning, Mason had been sat on the couch wondering if he'd really travelled all this way not to be talking to Bree right now, he already knew there was no way Steve was going to allow her to leave the business he'd worked so hard to build. As an only child he had his daughter over a freaking barrel on that one, so what was this really about, Stacey was right, he was settling. He'd agreed to everything on her terms at the beginning of all this, so he'd spent the night searching his soul to find out why he wanted it all to change right now, and all he could come up with right now was control, which was no way good enough

He needed to make some decisions fast, if he was ever going to be the man of his house he needed to learn to take some control of things, he was sat ticking stuff off his pie in the sky to do list, when Kitty turned up apologising for Stacey's behaviour, it seemed like all they ever did was apologise or bend for the girls in this damn crew. They'd agreed straight after school that they'd split, having found that too hard they tried again, it really wasn't working they were just apart with the added confusion of being together, and now a baby in the mix, telling them they were meant to be.

Stacey's singing rocking him out of his thoughts, he couldn't leave it like this, not on Christmas day anyway, he got up to go have yet another difficult conversation, leaving Kitty and Stacey to whatever it was they were creating in the lounge "Bree I don't want to argue, it's not good for you or the baby" he walked into their bedroom telling her

"I'm too tired to argue" she lifted herself off the bed telling him "You didn't come to bed last night"

"I didn't want to start arguing again" he sat on the bed "Sorry"

"I think what I've learned over the past 24 hour is that, if we're going to make it, it's going to have to be on your terms, we can't have two men dictating how we live, I have to choose to listen to one person and for me" she leaned over and touched his hand "That's going to be you, so whatever you decide, I trust you"

"All I want is for us to make decisions for us, not based on what your Dad will say, do or think" he grabbed her hand resting on his

"I want that for us too" she rolled into his arms "Happy Christmas" she smiled up at him "Traditions?" she leaned her head to one side

So you want a song" he smiled "Get dressed then"

"I won't get to say thank you if you do a joint on?" she walked over to the dresser giggling

"Oh you definitely will, later" he giggled walking over to the dresser and kissing her head

"Promise?"

"Come on, I'm starving" he watched her checking herself, before pulling her off the stool "I imagine everyone's up now anyway"

"I know I am" he guided her hand to feel him "We need to stop off at the studio"

"We do?" she followed him anyway

**Sam & Mercy**

"Morning" Sam smiled down at Mercy laying awake in his arms when his eyes opened "I could do this every damn day" he kissed her nose

"I actually intend on doing this every damn day" she looked up at him "We're doing this today right?"

"Yep" he laughed

"I woke up last night and you weren't here"

"I couldn't sleep, I want to the studio, scratched out a song" he smiled "Inspired by our conversation last night"

"Intrigued, we actually had an inspiring conversation last night?"

"We did, everything you say is inspiring" he laughed "Traditionally we sing a lot today, but this year I only want to sing to you" he bent his head and lightly kissed her lips "Come to the studio, I set something up"

"It's nothing like as big as yours is it?" she laughed getting up to take him there

"Acoustics are great, that's all that matters" he quickly kissed her lips and walked past her

"I might return the present" she licked her lips smiling

"Your such a damn tease" he laughed, she'd just brought to mind that session they'd had in her bedroom when she went down on him, and came up licking her lips, her giggle told him she knew what she was doing

"I hope so"

"Come on, lets get this Christmas sing fest thing going" he giggled, grabbing his guitar and her hand to get the studio "I mean every word" he pushed the door open

"Happy Christmas" came at them, Mercy held her chest with the shock

"Happy Christmas" Sam told his family "Song fest" he held his guitar up

Mason stood pressing buttons on the mixer smiling at Sam before they went to sit in the booth ready to deliver their song "We were up all night getting this right" Mason told them watching Sam playing his guitar to the tune before they started their rendition of **'Beautiful & Brutal' By Plested**

_**Mason: **I don't know what, I don't know what, I don't know what's happening, I swallow the pain, drink in your poison darling, it hurts so sweet. I try to run try to run, but I come back again I look in your eyes, don't have a choice, yeah, you'll be the death of me, but there's nowhere I'd rather be_

_**Chorus Both: ** __It'll cut you deep, it'll watch you bleed, nothing hits as hard as when we touch, how beautiful and brutal is your love, scream your heart right out, it'll throw you down and lift you up, how beautiful and brutal is your love_

_**Sam: **Oh couldn't they, couldn't they give me some warning, hit me like a wave, head underwater, whenever you look that way, the higher we're going the harder we're falling, wrapped in your chains, heavenly torture, and you know I wanna stay, caused I'd have it no other way _

_**Chorus:** __Yeah, yeah, (said no no no x4)_

_No I don't want, no any other, don't care how hard I gotta suffer, I'm waking up in your covers, I don't want up, I don't want no, I don't want any other, don't care how hard I gotta suffer, I'm waking up in your covers, beautiful and brutal, **Sam: **cut you deep, it'll watch you bleed, nothing hits as hard as when we touch, how beautiful and brutal is your love _

"I love it" Mercy mouthed blowing him a kissed playfully "And I love you, Merry Christmas" their eyes locked as she mouthed the words

"Merry first Christmas to you too" he mouthed blew her a kiss

"Morning" he smiled at Stacey and Kitty "Merry Christmas" he hugged them before going over to Bree to do the same, Mercy and he hit shoulders as they followed everyone through "You ready for this?" he whispered, she smiled nodding a yes

"We're gonna going to be fine" Mason told Bree

"If only life were really that easy" Bree looked at Mason

"From now on, it will be, I promise" he pulled her to him and kissed her "Come on Roz said breakfast was usually around 8, we've got twenty minutes to get dressed"

**The Dining Room**

**8am**

"Happy Christmas" the rowdy crew walked in seeing their parents sat waiting

"I thought we weren't doing presents" Stacey looked at her Mom asking

"Nothing to do with Christmas apparently, it's a welcome gift" Mary told her daughter taking the morning kiss from her daughter, followed quickly by Sam's, they all went around kissing the parents or shaking hands and knocking shoulders, eventually sitting down to a served breakfast

"We have a great day planned" Clara told everyone as they settled back after a hearty breakfast "We've got a get what you fancy lunch, then get ready for a heavy Christmas dinner"

"Plans?" Bree asked, right now all she wanted to do was go back to bed

"Not for you guys, for us" Clara looked at Mary and Kate smiling "I thought we'd go see a bit of Ghana"

"Wild stuff?" Kate clapped her hands smiling "It's a good job Linda isn't here, we'd be stuck indoors"

"The real history of the country is steeped in slavery and all that trading, to be honest, but there are some beautiful sights to be seen, I'm sure we can fit a bit of both in with a lunch stop on the way" Clara looked at King to find out if that was possible "Girls morning it is" she laughed

"We've got either a twenty minute drive to safari, or we could take a forty minute flight to Accra see some real jungle with crocs and stuff other than that there's only churchs and schools to see around here" King told the men

"Flight to Accra I think, crocs attract" Steve laughed

"We're going around the grounds" Mercy told her Dad

"Finally going to have another go at those horses you made me spend so much on?" he rolled his eyes

"Finally" she giggled

"So you invested in the Icelandic's then?" Mary asked

"Yeah we got three, plus the others that were here already" Mercy told her "I've been on Cali twice actually, considering he's only been here three months, that's progress for me" she laughed

"So riding then?" Clara asked her daughter

"Not necessarily, we might go to the hideout, have some fun"

"The hideout?" Sam asked her intrigued

"Mercy's extravagant Christmas present" Clara told them

"And you all..."

"Daddy" Mercy snapped "It's a surprise" she told him "Think competition" she told Sam closing the conversation

"We're out of here" King got up telling them "Meet you guys back here in 30?" he looked at Dwight and Steve nodding agreement

"Same for us?" Mary stood up asking Clara and Kate

"Same" she got up leaving the young people to themselves

"You two are ready just give me five" Kate told them running off to her room

"Come on let's go see what we fancy" Mercy suggested, everyone got up eager to find out what this competition was

"You were telling me the story about Drew" Mary sat on the love chair in the hall, watching Clara join her"

"Where did I get to?"

"Moses and King were on the same page" Mary told her

**Clara's Account**

"Yes once everyone was on board, we went about making sure they both had the best opportunities in life, Moses' business was successful, not as much as King's, he'd gone international by then, we'd come to Ghana for a new life, he was a bit of a gangster back then, into all that territorial stuff, it was hard. He promised me that the first Million he made, we'd be out of there, he kept his word, it was just coincidence that Mercedes was on the way

"Dwight said something about King being someone different as a young man"

"Very different" Clara laughed "We both were, we could never have worked in America, too many ghosts"

"I guess Dwight, Dan and Stevie have their fair share of ghosts, it's true the business breeds it"

"Anyway they came back into our lives and we got the men on board with it, for the next 6 years things went well, Drew didn't come over anymore, we didn't want them getting carried away before their time, and then when he was about 17 Tania let it slip that he'd got a girlfriend" she huffed "We weren't happy but Moses thought it wasn't a threat because the boy should be allowed to sow his wild oats, can you believe that?" she laughed

"I can actually, they think like that down in Big Sur" Mary laughed

"I think that sort of set off alarm bells for me, but we carried on" she smiled

"Then what?"

"Well then things really got messed up when Tania came flying up here, shouting her mouth off about Moses beating her, I was mortified" she touched her chest and breathed hard "Apparently they'd got into a fight because Drew had hit his girlfriend, Tania had ripped into him about it and Moses had ripped into her defending his son's actions. She fled without a single item of clothing, she said she thought the two of them were going to kill her in the house, it was all very frightening, King was in America at the time, I called him and told him everything was off, he came home the next day" she laughed

"What did he do to Moses and Drew?"

"Nothing he just sent some guys up to take over the business, he'd helped Moses set up, it was mainly his, and that was the end of that, I've never heard anything from him or his son since that day" she smiled "We've never told Mercedes any different she still thinks there's some boy out there for her to marry when we're ready, King wanted it that way"

**End Of Clara's Account **

The men went off to do what they wanted to do, which was drink some beers, get close and personal with some crocs, relax and take in this new version of Christmas they could very easily become accustomed to. They didn't mean to, but the women ended up shopping for things they really didn't need, when Kate finally demanded stop they found a quaint little coffee shop, and had a very cosy coffee and cakes break, before driving up to the main square to throw coins in the enormous fountain that dominated it's centre while eating ice cream, and trying to make sense of the ridiculous boob jobs passing by.

Mercy had taken everyone out to stables, they'd had a long ride before exchanging the fun for 'The Hideout' which turned out to be a paintball field stuck in the middle of nowhere, they had a couples team blast out, all cheating to gain the victory, that no one had in the end before, Dirty burgers and a ride on a replica for the fair ground ride they'd experienced at the fair in Long Island back, making Sam smile. The afternoon was finished off with more competition around the race track to Sam and Mason's triumph.

It was soon 4pm and time for them to make their way back to get ready for their Christmas dinner "This is one of the most relaxing Christmas days I've ever had" Bree walked beside Mercy telling her, she hadn't taken part in much of the activities so had been responsible for catching the moments on camera

"I can't remember a holiday I've felt so relaxed" Mason told her as the made their way back to the car

Mercy stood watching everyone get in and buckle up before she sat in the front passenger seat and watched Sam get in beside her "We should have sat at the back, recreated some memories" she whispered to him as he started the car to move off

"Stop teasing" he whispered back laughing "I'm telling them tonight, at dinner"

"Great" she grinned bouncing on the chair

"Hey turn this up" Sam pointed at the music playing "They're playing Jake's song" he turned to tell the others before he started singing along to Jake's bit of **'Obsession' by Christ Brown, Usher & Bryson Tiller_ "Girl I'm obsessed with your existence, al that you are is everything I m missing how can I find my way inside your heart...…" _**he sang the words to Mercy, excited for his friend, their heads turning as everyone joined in

"**_Cause I'm okay with just obsessing over you, over you, over you, over you, wishing I could let you know I'm wanting you, but I wont say a thing unless you want me to yes, I'm okay with just obsessing over you..."_** Mercy didn't know the song she sat back enjoying the show

"I'm totally obsessed with you babe" Sam looked at her while the others carried on signing

"Me too" she giggled holding his hand

Twenty minutes later they were making their way down the long corridor to get to dressed for dinner "I feel like I could grab some sleep" Bree told them as she rode Mason's back to their room

"I feel the opposite" Stacey told her "I'm just getting started"

"An hour" Mercy told everyone disappearing into her bedroom

**Stacey & Kitty**

"It's been such a prefect day" Stacey leaned on their bedroom door smiling as she watched Kitty sit on the bed and pull something towards her "Are those Christmas jumpers?" she looked at what Kitty had picked up

"Yeah" she laughed "I think dinner is themed" Kitty rolled her eyes at the Jones' idea of the holidays all coming from story books and pictures

"I love it, we used to do this with Nana and Grandpa Evans" she ran over to her grabbing one of the jumpers "This is perfect" she hugged the jumper more for the memory than what it actually was

"Well we both know what's going to make it even more perfect"

"Yeah but, it's been such a relaxing day, I..."

"You're not getting out of it, we promised this was going to happen, my phone's ready, we're ready"

"Yeah but.."

"No but's Stacey, we agreed, you promised"

"It's alright for you they won't see your damn face"

"They will, I promised"

"Shit" Stacey sat on the bed beside her "I've just got a bad feeling about this"

"You always have a bad feeling"

"No I mean, I really have"

"It's happening" Kitty got off the bed and threw the jumper on it, taking no notice of the sleeve hitting Stacey across the face

"Kitty" she hissed getting up to follow her to the bathroom, that was not the end of this conversation "I think enough has happened this holiday what with Bree being pregnant and everything"

"We're not backing out of it and that's the end of it" she turned the shower on and stripped to get in "I mean it Stacey, it happens tonight or never"

"That's not fair"

"Everything is fair in love.. and war" she smiled stepping into the shower, Stacey stood liking at her wondering if she was being serious right now, how was she forcing her to do something she really didn't want to do. It only took seconds for Stacey to realise, why Kitty was being like this, she was trying to put them back in the same situation they'd been in less than 6 months ago, if Kitty was ever going to take her serious she'd have to play this the adult way and let out their secret

**Bree & Mason**

"Are you serious" Bree turned to look at Mason, his hands wondering all over her body before the door was even shut

"Come on, we haven't made love for four days now, a man has needs"

"A woman is feeling frumpy, tired and emotional because a man impregnated her, give me a break" she brushed his hands off her

"Are you joking?" he looked at her

"No"

"You never say no, what's up?" he stood concerned

"Are we in the same room, did I not just say..."

"You're not frumpy, it will make you sleep better, you always need to relax to sleep soundly, and now I'm emotional too, yeah I was listening, but I don't buy it"

"I'm feeling pregnant" Bree told him, he could tell she didn't want to have the conversation

"And I want to feel the pregnant you" he grabbed her arm "Please say yes"

"No" she jerked her arm out of his grip "The pregnant me wants to feel you" she smiled walking towards him

"You didn't fool me for a second" he laughed raising an eyebrow

"I did, don't lie" she grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him to her

"Okay, you did" he giggled as their lips met "But no rough sex, this is going to be new baby Mama sex"

"Baby Papa Sex" she pulled him onto the bed

"Hey" his hands went out to stop himself from falling on top of her "The baby"

"He won't feel a thing" she grabbed his lips

"And I said, you can forget your kinky rough stuff until he or she is out of there"

"You're such a killjoy" she giggled taking what he was giving

**Sam & Mercy **

"Stop teasing" he laughed watching her pull her top over her head as she walked towards the bathroom "You know you won't be able to get away with any of this after dinner right?" he sat on the bed still watching her

"I hope not, just reminding you what we're doing this for" she giggled kicking the bathroom door shut behind her

"Mercy" he stood at the closed door "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'm just getting in the bath"

"It's fine you can just listen through the door" he sat behind it to have his conversation

"Okay"

"I know we said we'd get married, and we will, one day, but I know you know there are things we both want before that happens, but right now, before we tell our parents our intentions, I want to share mine with you" he looked up at the closed door "Firstly I want you to know I'll always love you, even when it seems like I don't, my soul will never leave yours" he told her "Sometimes, when I think about you I cry, not in a bad way, but because, to me, your the best part of me, of this relationship, I want to always know that you'll be coming home to me, I'd love that to be one of our longest moments, us in our home, making our home I mean" he laughed at that not sounding right "My ambition for us, is to be able to give you everything you need for a comfortable life, for us to be able to just hold each other when we need to, for the rest of our lives, but don't get me wrong, I know with conviction that I need to support you achieve your dreams, I want to support you in becoming the best version of yourself, and I will always be grateful that you chose me to share your life with, I know in my soul you were made especially for me"

"Sam" she opened the door and stood in a towel with tears rolling down her face, he jumped up to face her "That was the most beautiful moment" she stood looking at him "I hope you know once you take this on, there are no refunds" she waved her hands up and down her frame

"I don't want a refund" he laughed "I love you Mercy Jones"

"And boy do I love you right back Sam Evans" she leaned in and kissed him lightly "Dinner" she turned sharply and closed the bathroom door after her "I think you're right" she opened the bathroom door announcing "I should come to America, I can do Management from anywhere" she stood messing with her hair and securing the towel wrapped firmly around her

"I thought that was a written" he told her unsure why they were having the conversation

"It was a decision that needed to be made Sam Evans" she rolled her eyes at him "Don't start that protective shit with me"

"I'm going to protect you Mercy"

"But not from us Sam" she huffed as her hands dropped to her side "I don't want to be ruled, I want to be loved" she walked towards him "What happened to supporting me to achieve my dreams?"

"Okay" he grabbed his towel and went off to the bathroom, she knew he wasn't happy about what she'd said, but ground rules were ground rules, and needed to be set as soon as possible, her Mom had told her that "Okay" he came out ten minutes later "I'm sorry, I should live by my word, I won't try to change you, anything you do should be because that's the way you want it"

"Wrong" she walked up to him grabbing his cheeks with both hands "Anything we want to do, should be because we want to do it, communication?"

"Yeah, communication" he smiled

**Dinner**

**6pm**

"Good day?" Clara asked as they walked into the dining room

"Great day" Bree laughed "It doesn't even feel like Christmas, this should be a tradition or something" she sat on the chair next to her Father with Mason in her other side

"Without the annual pregnancy please" Stacey commented, sitting next to her Mom with Kitty beside her

"Are those claws?" Bree asked, making everyone laugh

"Why would they be claws?" Stacey asked, not getting it

"Girls" Dwight looked from one to the other "You may be thousands of miles away from home but grounding still applies"

"Grounding" Clara laughed "I haven't heard that word for years"

"You've never been grounded?" Bree looked across the table at Mercy asking

"They call it staying safe in this house" Mercy told her letting go of Sam's hand under the table when attention was drawn to them

"I like the table Mr Jones, very sociable" Sam smiled looked around the rather large round table seating all twelve of them, different to the usual long one

"Thank you" he nodded at Sam smiling "Just tuck into starters" he pointed to the revolving centre piece "There should be something to please everyone" he looked at Mary, the women had worked hard on the menu to include everyone's taste

There were the usual questions, answers, laughs and gripes as everyone ate a hearty five course Christmas meal, it was truly fit for a king "That was amazing" Mason sat back and rubbed his chest

"Don't you dare" Bree laughed recognising the burp position he was getting into, holding her shaking head when her Dad, sitting next to her, let out the loudest one to date "Excuse him" she held her hand up and looked at her Dad in disgust

"That's rude" Sam told Kitty when she put her mobile on the table in front of them

"It's my Mom and Dad" she told him and looked at Stacey

"We have something to say" Sam looked up the table

"Let me just.." Kitty looked down at her phone, Sam thinking they only wanted family to hear this decided to sit back and let her have her five minutes with her parents "We have an announcement" she looked into the phone telling her parents

"Yeah" Stacey echoed looking up from the phone to her parents

"You didn't say it was an announcement" Sam looked at Mercy frustrated, she squeezed his hand, non-verbally asking him to allow them to do what they were doing "Hurry up"

"Mom, Dad" Stacey looked across the table "And Sam" she smiled at her brother "There's never going to be a good time for this so I'll just..."

"Please tell me you're not pregnant too" Sam rolled his eyes at his sister "Or did you break a nail?"

"Stop it" Stacey hissed at him "Kitty and I got married three months ago" she looked at everyone around the table, waiting for the fall out

"You what?" Mary gasped

"Roz find them a room" Clara looked up at the trustworthy maid

"It's ready Mam" she smiled stepping forward to move them out the room

"What do you mean you got married?" Sam banged the table as he shouted at her

"I got married" she told him, as if she'd just gone out and brought an ice cream

"I should step over there and slap your fucking face" he hissed at her "How selfish..." he got up to do just that

"Sam" Dwight's mind finally came back into the room to see his son stepping off to hit his sister "Sam" he shouted again when he didn't listen "Go calm down" he told him walking fast over to him and pushing him out the door

"I'll go after him" Mercy got up, determined to be there for him

"It's fine, leave him to calm down" Dwight told her, she couldn't pretend she hadn't heard him, he was shouting loud enough

"Is this damn dinner table cursed or something?" King asked Clara looking at it

"More like excited, it's never seen so much drama" Clara replied with a grin on her face "I feel like I'm back in America taking part in real housewives or something"

"Stacey, Kitty, with me now" Dwight demanded watching the two girls jump up without questioning "Is that your parents?" he pointed at the phone, Kitty nodded, she daren't speak, watching him pick it up and take it with them, Mary following, any other situation and she'd have been on his back telling him to calm down or leave it alone, but this was the last straw the girl needed to get, whatever it was that was coming.

"I'll go find Sam" Mercy got up telling the adults in the room, he'd only been to her quarters so of course she went directly to her room "Sam" she called as she walked through and into the bathroom to find everywhere empty. "Sam" she called coming out into the corridor checking his room, the studio and even the pool room, swinging by the library on her way through "He's not here" she told Bree and Mason coming through the door as she entered the living room

"He couldn't have gone out he doesn't know anywhere" Mason told them the obvious

"Roz" Mercy gasped pressing the buzzer for attention

"What would she know?" Bree asked

"We need to search the house, it would take a week" Mercy told her watching Roz come through the door breathless "Sam's missing get everyone to search the house" she ordered

"He's been upset before" Bree told her "He finds a corner, sulks and then he's back to normal, he'll turn up"

"I've seen him upset before, and it was no way near quiet" Mercy told her remembering their chat at the beach, and on the plane

"Should we be worried?" Mason asked

"If he's gone out and not bothered to keep the house in view, yes" she told them

**Sam**

Sam was mad, yet again Stacey had taken over the damn show with her bullshit, his life had always been like that, whatever was happening for him Stacey always took centre stage like her shit was more important. He'd made a promise, this was going to be their night and that girl had taken it away from them, it was bad enough with Mason and Bree, after their news they knew they weren't ready to announce anything, but this time they were and now this. He'd walked straight out the front door and smiled at the blackness, it was how he was feeling, he felt at one with it, his walk quickly turned into a run, he needed to get this anger out. Although it looked like it, it was nothing to do with Stacey and Kitty, basically he really didn't give a shit what that girl wanted to do with her life, unless she was going to come to serious harm, she was a grown ass woman.

It was a while before he realised he was in total darkness, not able to see his hand in front of his face and not a thing in sight. He looked around at the tall grass which seemed to be everywhere, trying to find something familiar, but he found nothing, he turned around to start walking back but there was no trail, he'd ran until he was lost "Hello" he shouted walking in what he thought was the right direction "Hello" he took his phone out, smiling at the single bar he found, he could track Mercy's phone and get back

He stood still looking at the signal, trying to get his bearings so he could get back to the house, but for whatever reason he couldn't focus on the thing "Sit down" he told himself doing just that as he remembered his Mom's instructions to him as a child, should he ever get lost, just sit down. He looked around trying to get his eyes to focus in the changed light "For how long?" he asked himself laughing "This isn't a fucking mall"

His phone pinged "Mercy" he smiled looking at it showing him the weather "Shit" he turned it off, it was dying

"How many days do you reckon you could survive Evans?" he asked himself "Everything will look familiar tomorrow" "I wonder if this is how it felt for Grandma and Gramps?" he looked around the dark fields, the grass blowing enough to let him know the difference between the ground and the sky "No" he smiled "There were lights for them, lots of lights, angels, singing, dancing, and if Gramps had anything to do with it, cigars" he laughed "Mercy" he looked up in the air "She'll be worried" he got up

"Take me back to Mercy" he shouted into the air and put one foot in front of the other, walking, until after a while he saw a light, then another, then a shout

"Sam" the voice called clearly

"Over here" he shouted back smiling as all the lights came towards him

"That was the stupidest fucking thing to do" Mercy sprung at him "God I didn't know what to think"

"I was fine" he hugged her smiling "I asked them to bring me back to you, and they did"

"Who?" she looked at Roz and some of the other help that had been out with her looking "We're fine now, thank you all"

"Grandma and Gramps" he looked down at her under his arm "I'm fine honestly" he laughed

"That was the scariest hour in my life, thank god for the tracker" she looked up at him "You turned it off"

"I had to, batteries are flat, just in case I needed help later"

"You need to learn to talk" she told him

"I can, I wanted to smash her head in for taking our spot, this should have been our night"

"We'll own it tomorrow" she giggled "Breakfast, break the mould" she pulled him to her "Come let's get you inside"

**Dining Room**

**8.30pm**

"You decided to come back then?" Steve asked Sam as they walked back into the room

"Why what's up?" he looked around the room "Where's Stacey?"

"She wasn't happy with the conversation we had, she's around somewhere licking her wounds" Dwight told his son "That sister of yours will be the damn death of me"

"She'll be back" Mary told him "Anyway, what was it you wanted to say before your sister took centre stage?" she looked at Sam asking

"It's fine, it can wait" he told her

"We have a treat in store for tonight" Clara told them

"Another one?" Bree asked weary

"It's maybe a surprise" Clara tone couldn't make out if that was a question, protest or suggestion

"What you mean other than your cousin's pregnancy and your sister's married to a woman?" Steve asked laughing

"We're going to be the judges tonight" King laughed changing the subject "Come on" he told them, leading everyone out of the dining room across the hall and towards the west wing, they hadn't been down there yet "The wonderers return" he laughed bumping into Stacey and Kitty coming up from the east wing

"Sam" Stacey walked towards him

"Stacey don't" he pulled away from her and cut his eye

"We're scouting for a new sound" King butted in cutting the awkward silence

"Sam this should be right up your street" Dwight grabbed his son's shoulder telling him, Sam rolled his eyes remembering the lie he'd told on the plane

They all piled into an auditorium with couches, microphones and coffee machine where they listened to artist after artist trying to break into the industry via King. It wasn't really their genre but when they heard **'Shekere' by Yemi Alade & Angelique Kidjo **they all jumped up to dance to the catchy tune. A lot of the artists done covers while some brought a reggae mix, everyone got excited when the duet came onto the stage singing **'Gum Body' by Burna Boy ft. Jorja Smith **to the end, while some didn't even get to finish before King showed them the door.

Then to their surprise Simone, Alex and three other girls Mercy recognised from University were standing on stage, everyone looked at each other unable to get over the nerve of these bitches

**Alex: ****_I got me a new man I only see at night yeah, and two bitches that I keep on the side yeah, __I keep my options open, I can't keep losing focus, think they falling, they keep calling uhh_**

"So inappropriate" Stacey commented watching the girls flashing their assess all over the place

"I thought this was about the singing?" Bree asked pointing at the girls

"Shhh" King told them

**Simone: _Never been good at falling in love right back oh, don't want no trouble know that uh, don't go loco, go loco like that, w__hy you tripping, then you switching, then come kissing on my lips, yeah_**

"Seriously?" Mercy asked her Dad after listening to a bit more "They're selling sex" she told him

"Sex sells sweetheart" he told her turning back to watch the show

**All: ****_Say you're trying to wife me, (I ain't with it sorry) feeling for me nightly (I ain't with it sorry) d__amn, I'm on my own time, (I ain't with it sorry, sorry) I ain't with it_**

"Okay" Clara finally closed them down "Thank you girls" she waved her hand and looked at King unhappy with their pornographic take on **'I Ain't With It' by June's Diary **

After midnight, people crept off to bed, King was left alone, looking for that new sound he'd been talking about all night.


	4. Chapter 4

**This Is The Right Time **

**The Palace **

**Day 4**

**02:00**

"What are you doing up?" Sam walked into the living room to see Bree sitting cosily on the couch with her feet wrapped under her, sipping hot milk

"Too much going on in my head" she smiled "This supposed to be a happy occasion but I'm..."

"It all came out wrong didn't it?"

"Wrong is an understatement, we hadn't even thought about what we were going to do ourselves" she huffed "Now the Mom's are excited, i think they've even chosen colleges for it, while Mason and I are still stressing about where we're going to live for fuck sake"

"Tell them, just tell them you haven't decided yet, there's no point in stressing, I read somewhere it's bad for pregnant Moms"

"You of all people know, telling my parents anything always blows up to it all being about them" she laughed

"Stacey should have been their daughter" he laughed

"There you are, I was worried" Mason walked into the room "Great minds" he walked towards the kitchen to make himself a drink "Are you alright Sam, we didnt get a chance to talk earlier?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit pissed..."

"Stacey yeah, fancy that, I can't even say I'm surprised" Mason interrupted him

"She's always been selfish" Bree added

"But she's still my sister and I would have liked to have been there" he told them

"What for, to stop it?" Stacey walked in asking

"No.." Sam looked at her shocked at her attitude

"Because no one could have stopped it, we wanted to do it, and we did it, I don't think I have to explain myself to anyone" she shouted

"What's going on?" Kitty came running in looking around the room at everyone glaring at Stacey "What's the matter?" she asked her wife

"I'm just fed up with everyone thinking they can have a say on our fucking lives" Stacey told her upset

"Why do you think it's alright to swear at me?" Sam asked her, he was getting angry, this was nothing to do with her, it hadnt started with her and yet here she was, yet again, making it all about Stacey fucking Evans

"I didn't swear at you" she looked at her brother "So now you're speaking to me?" she asked him

"No" he hissed

"Sam" she walked up to him "I'm sorry we didn't tell you"

"Tell me?" he stepped away from her "You didn't even think me"

"Bree had a secret too, but you spoke to her, and I'm your sister"

"And that meant nothing to you then, and it means nothing to you now"

"Stop it" Bree shouted at them

"Who the fuck are you?" Stacey looked at her "Butt out"

"Who the fuck am I?" Bree asked like she couldn't believe Stacey had just said that to her

"What's all the noise?" Mercy walked into the room rubbing her eyes "Sam?" she asked, concerned at the look on his face

"Bree calm down" Mason walked over to her with his drink in hand "The baby"

"The fucking baby" Stacey mimicked him

"Stacey" Mercy whispered, trying to calm things down "That's not nice" she grabbed Sam's arm as she spoke

"Did you hear what she just said?" Bree asked Mason

"Yeah I did" Mason stepped forward, putting his drink on the coffee table that stood between them all "Sam, I'm sorry but I'm about to break a code" he looked at his friends "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he stepped up to Stacey "I don't care what shit you and Bree have going on, you're out of order to bring our baby into this"

"I didn't bring your baby into..."

"I'm sorry Bree" Sam grabbed his cousin's hand, seeing the hurt on her face for what Stacey had said, feeling he'd done the wrong thing when she burst into tears "Shit" he looked at Mercy when Bree fell onto his chest sobbing

"At least I have the support of my baby's Father" Bree suddenly hissed at Stacey

"What?" Sam and Kitty asked at the same time, Stacey's face drained of blood

"Yeah you thought your little fucking secret was buried for life didn't you, gone and forgotten?" she asked

"Bree" Stacey's bottom lip trembling

"Oh now it's Bree, not Bree's fucking baby, because Bree knows your dirty little secret Stacey Evans"

"Bree" Stacey's voice begging

"So I'm sure everyone knows that Marley and Jake had a bit of a bad time of it because he kissed a girl" Bree looked around the group stood around the table, lights coming on in everyone's head "Meet Jake's kiss" she pointed at Stacey

"You're lying" Kitty stood looking at Bree "She's lying right?" She asked Stacey

"Kitty I..."

"Please tell me she's lying, we told each other everything before we got married again, you told me there were no more secrets"

"Again?" Sam gasped, his concern seemed to get lost in the heat of the moment

"I'm sorry" Stacey told her wife as she watched her back away from her

"Oh and if we're going to take oaths, send people's unborn children into damnation, we need to tell the whole truth, don't we Stacey" Bree asked smiling

"Bree don't, stop, you've said enough" Mason told her

"What you knew about this?" Sam asked Mason "And there's me telling her to get over that kiss, did Marley know it was her?"

"Of course she did" Bree told him "She saw him give her the money for the abortion"

"Hold up, I thought this was a kiss?" Sam asked Bree, but he was looking at Stacey as he spoke "A fucking abortion?"

"Bree" Mason looked at her, disappointed

"You had a baby?" Kitty walked up to her asking

"Kitty I..." was all she got out before Kitty slapped her face, everyone stood watching as Stacey almost fell to the floor with the power she put behind it. Sam didn't even feel like he wanted to do anything about that, if they'd have been twin boys, he wouldnt have been able to stop himself "Kitty" Stacey muttered as she got her bearings back, and stood watching her wife walk out the room

"Was that really called for? Mason asked Bree

"It was well overdue, why is everyone holding secrets for that girl when she's such a fucking Grinch?"

"Okay" Sam held his hand up "That's enough" he looked at Bree

"I'll calm her down" Mason told him nodding for Bree to follow him out of the room

"Come on Stacey" Sam grabbed his sister's arm and walked towards the couch

"Let's give them some space" Mercy told herself, when she realised she was the only one standing there, quickly vacating the living room

**Sam & Stacey **

"What a fucking mess" she cried into her hands, he could do nothing but hug her

"You talk a fine game about being minutes older, but when shit comes down Stacey, I got the brains" he told her making her laugh

"I've made such a mess of things"

"But you're still here" he hugged her tighter "Why didn't you come to me, that secret would have been safe for life"

"Because I" she looked up at him "I didn't want you to be ashamed of me" she huffed "You're always talking about those girls at school, you put me on such a high pedistel"

"I think I took you off that the day you blackmailed Mercy into saying she was into you" he laughed

"I've lost Kitty haven't I?" she looked at him tears rolling down her face

"You've broken a trust, that's going to take some work, I can't imagine she's fallen out of love with you that fast, but..."

"It's up to her I know" she rolled her eyes "What happened to me Sam, when did I turn into this evil, vindictive, lying, bitch"

"Two days after birth I would guess" he laughed "You're not, not really, I know the real you don't forget" he hugged her "I know the Stacey who cried when you heard Mom and Dad talking about the possibility of Tinky Winky being pulled because, they were arguing his sexuality" he laughed "And I can still see you dancing and singing along with Laa-Laa like you were on centre stage yourself, your face when you got your applause" he laughed

"I was good" she laughed slapping his arm

"You are good, most the time, Kitty brings that out in you" he frowned "You better pray she forgives you and work at it" he hugged her "Are you alright?"

"I am now" she looked up at him smiling

"I mean after the baby and everything, is that why you went in so hard on Bree?"

"Maybe subconsciously, yes, but I'm sure she knows I love her, even after what I said and what she just did"

"You need to talk to her"

"You can choose your friends, but you can't..."

"Choose your family" he smiled at her "Except wives of course" he quickly added "I'm happy for Kitty and you, if that's what you guys really want"

"It is" she smiled up at him "And you and Mercy, what's happening there?"

"She asked me to marry her and I said yes" he smiled

"Seriously?" she sat up excited

"Yeah, we're not getting married just yet, maybe live together for a while, do some things we want to do, tell the parents and all that, but we are getting married"

"Congratulations" she kissed his cheek

"We were meant to tell the parents tonight"

"That's what you were pissed about, you made a promise?"

"Yeah" he laughed

"And there was me thinking it was all about me" she laughed

"That's the Stacey I know" he told her "Come on you've got some talking to do" he told her pulling her up

"And you've got some…" she looked up at him

"Nothing, just watching her fall asleep in my arms is doing it for us just now"

"What the hell are you guys waiting for?"

"She's the daughter of a very powerful man, I have no intentions of falling on his bad side, Mercy couldn't live without the support of her family, I would never ask her to do that, we want to do this right"

"You're such a gentlemen, if you weren't my brother, I'd maybe love you a bit more than I do" she looked up at him "No" she grinned "That's a lie, I love you to the moon and back already, I know I hardly show it, but I do"

"And I love you too"

"I know, I'm your favourite girl"

"Sorry that ship has sailed, you used to be my favourite girl, but Mercy's taken that place now too"

"Bitch" she looked at him laughing

"I really wouldn't go there if I was you, Bree's a kitten compared to her" he laughed

"I love her really, she's a great sister"

"Go sort your shit out" he pushed her towards her bedroom door

"Wish me luck" she leaned on the door looking at him

"Good luck" he smiled watching her walk into the bedroom and shut the door behind her

**Stacey & Kitty **

**03:00**

"Kitty" she sighed as soon as she saw her sitting on the bed she knew she was crying "Can we talk?"

"I'd love to hear you talk Stacey, what shit's coming out your damn mouth this time?" she spat

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

"You can tell me now" she looked up at her "I want to know every detail"

"Why, it's in the past"

"Well the past has come back to fucking haunt us hasn't it, so I want all the details" she hissed at her

"I just don't see the point in going over all this..."

"The point is Stacey, I'm ready to walk" she spat at her

"Okay details" she sat on the bed, her back facing her wife "It happened the night we split up, Jake and Marley had been arguing about something or the other I can't actually remember what, but we ended up at the studio together" she quickly looked at Kitty before carrying on "We were both telling each other we were strong enough and this wasn't the end, when we broke into song, he had some beats going and we were just messing about. The suddenly we were singing some song to the tune that didn't really match and we were dancing, I remember dancing around and then suddenly we stopped, we were stood in front of each other and we just kissed and them it happened" she quickly looked at Kitty's face before her head went back down

"And then what?"

"Like what?" she turned to look at her

"I'm asking the questions, you're giving me answers" she snapped

"And then" she rolled her eyes "And then I was standing there with my dress up my waist, his trousers were around his ankles and Marley's standing at the door, we didn't even think to lock the damn thing" she huffed "The next thing I know I'm standing there alone, Jake's gone after Marley, so I just pull my underwear up, my dress down and left. the next day Ryder's telling me to keep my mouth shut and keep away from Marley and Jake"

"But what, you couldn't, you kept going back?"

"No" she gasped "It wasn't like that, it happened just one time" she looked at her telling her "Then about two weeks later I'm vomiting, not eating and feeling awful, I joined the dots and get a test, it was positive, I tried to contact Jake but they were all blocking me, so I took things into my own hands and went to a clinic. When I finally got the details I walked up to Jake and told him, of course he wanted to support me, but I said no, so he met me at the clinic with the money and I went in alone"

"Went through what alone?"

"The... I went through that alone"

"Through what?" Kitty asked forcing her to say the word

"The abortion, I had the abortion alone Kitty, is that what you wanted to hear" she turned crying and angry for having said it

"Yes" she hissed "We weren't together but for you to think you needed to go through all that alone?" she shook her head "Upsets me"

"I couldn't tell anyone, not even you, we'd just split up, Sam was grieving, Mom and Dad had just lost Gramps and Grandma, I didn't feel like I had anyone. I'd actually had sex with a boy, that was creepy on it's own, feeling totally empty straight after to be told a baby came from that, I was ashamed, vomiting every second and friendless, I didn't feel like there was anyone there for me, I had no choice, I had to do it alone"

"I just wish you'd have told me"

"I couldn't, I felt so ashamed, dirty, vindictive, I couldn't say anything without breaking my cousin's heart all over again

"You poor thing, I'm here now" she smiled grasping her wife's hand _**"My heart sings in a key no one has heard, and when you doubt, you make me smile, I tune out the world, a**__**nd all the sadness disappeared like magic, and love was all that remained, you can't run, you can't hide, from my love"**_ she sang her part from their wedding song to her bride

She smiled at her wife before grabbing her hands, singing her part of their song** "Never,_ I thought but I was wrong, have to make sure every morning, wasn't a dream, cause that's what it seems, but you're real, I can't stop falling, a deep connection, oh, your imperfection, I wouldn't change you at all, you can't run no, you can't hide, from my love"_**

Singing to each other as they remembered their vows to each other **"People**_** can say what they want, I really don't care at all, I know this love is for real, and I don't care about the way they feel, cause I know that I'd trade it all for you. The ground may shake us, one day the sky will take us, despite what we go through, you can't run, you can't hide, you can't run, you can't hide, you can't run, baby, you can't hide, from my love **_**'My Love' by Star Cast **

"I want to hate you Stacey, I really do" she told her crying "But I love you, and we made a vow that day and I meant every word of it"

"So did I" Stacey told her "I'm making a vow to prove to you that I meant them too, I promise to keep nothing else from you, ever in my life"

"This is your very last chance for us"

"And I won't fuck it up, I promise" she grabbed hold of her hands tight, falling backwards onto the bed, it was more than she'd expected when she walked into their bedroom, so she'd take this, she fell asleep thinking how lucky she was, Kitty understanding a bit more, why she'd been so different since they'd got back together

**Mercy & Sam **

"Everything sorted?" Mercy sat on the bed asking Sam as he walked into the bedroom

"Your parents must think we're crazy with everything that's gone on since we've been here"

"I think my Mom's loving all the drama, she tells me stories about her life before Ghana, it sounds much the same" she giggled

"I'm sorry we didn't get to do our thing tonight" he sat beside her and pulled her to him

"I'll forgive you if we can do our thing tonight" she moved in to kiss his lips

"Mercy" he pulled away "I want this, I really do, we went as far as I'd ever go back home, but we agreed, we need to speak to our parents first"

"Sam" she rolled her eyes at this recurring conversation

"No Mercy, we've been a secret for too long already, I refuse to go that far being a fucking secret"

"I'll walk away shall I?" she got up and walked out of the room

Sam sat on the bed with his head in his hands, how the hell was he having arguments about not having sex, with the one person in the world he wanted to have it with "Mercy" he got up making his way to the door. Checking the living room, studio, library, theatre, and even the pool before deciding she wasn't there and went out into the corridor "Mercy" he called as he saw her walking down the corridor "Hold up" he called after her. She didn't turn, she just carried on walking, he went running after her "Mercy" he finally reached her and pulled her arm "I'm sorry"

"What for?" she carried on walking

"For being so... old fashioned, insensitive, scared of your Dad, everything" he walked backwards in front of her as he spoke

"I love all those things about you Sam" she smiled

"So what's this about?" he stopped walking forcing her to do the same

"You started swearing, I'm out of there before you lose control"

"What, with you?" he gasped "That will never happen"

"So you say"

"Mercy" he grabbed her shoulders "I mean it, that would never happen I swear on my life"

"So why did you stand there and let Kitty hit Stacey, if you don't agree with it?"

"Because I was standing there thinking if she was a guy, I'd have done exactly the same, she's my sister but when she's wrong, she's wrong" he told her "She messed with Bree, Marley and probably Ryder as well as Jake, she broke a code, and I was glad it was her wife doing it, and not me"

"So you enjoyed watching?"

"No" he hissed "Why are we arguing about Stacey?"

"Because she's going to be my sister, the only one I'll ever have"

"Oh" he smiled at this not being the end "I'm sorry, we made peace afterwards though, sorted everything out, she begging Kitty as we speak" he moved out of her way and watched her carry on walking "Where are you going?" he followed her

"To Dad's studio"

"What" he looked at her "Are we going to tell him now?"

"No I want to practice the song, it sounds better in there" she laughed

"Are we allowed down there?"

"I'm allowed anywhere, this is my home" she grabbed his hand and carried on walking until they finally got to the studio "The acoustics are much better in here" she opened the door for them to get in "We need to decide on a beat" she started flipping switches turning on lights and systems

"Wow" Sam gasped at the gold switches and plush chairs, this was a different space from the one they'd been in earlier, everything seeped money, top of the range stuff, things he was planning on upgrading to, he was in a sweet shop

"Dad used to be a rapper stroke singer in his hay day, he still dabbles in here sometimes" she watched Sam getting lost in the system "What is that?" she asked, offended, listening to his typical incidental beat

"It's the music I've been playing around with for our song" he smiled listening for perfection

"I don't sing whatever that is, sounds like a cross between Jazz, Country and R&B" she told him laughing "My songs definitely R&B"

"So now we have a problem" he smiled "Because this is the beat" he pulled her across to where he stood "Just try it" he got his phone out for the lyrics he'd written. Mercy stood listening to him, determined she wasn't going to sing her song to that music and he was going to find that out the hard way "Mercy" he frowned when she didn't join in "You wouldn't even try"

"Sorry Sam I'm not feeling it, you started too high, it sounds bungled in places, my words just wouldn't fit" she sat on the stool telling him

"Because you want it in R&B?"

"If I promise to try your way will you try mine?" she watched him nodding a yes

"Promise?" he replied his face breaking into a smile at her face lighting up "Okay lets start again" he caught up with the beat and started singing again, the chorus was alright, but the verses were all wrong "Okay" he stopped the music "I admit it wasn't quite what I was looking for, so let's try your version" he sat listening to her giving him the beat, while he tried to mimic it on the system

**The Parents**

"Well that was the last one" King told them watching the last audition walk out the door "Imagine all that time and just three potentials"

"You know I heard Sam listening to someone on his phone on the way over, he said it was someone that was using his studio, asked him to listen over some stuff they'd recorded it was good" Dwight told him

"Who was it?" King asked

"I didn't ask, it's his studio and everything I just left him to it, but it's on his phone so I guess we could ask" he told him

"Fancy a nightcap?" King asked Steve and Dwight

"Or two" Steve laughed as they walked off towards his study

"We'll entertain ourselves then shall we?" Mary asked watching them walk off

"Sorry love, I'll call you on my way back through" Dwight told her "Won't be long" Mary just gave a knowing look and walked off with Clara and Kate to the drawing room

"So never mind night caps, what's this I hear about you two setting up Sam and Mercy?" Steve asked looking at the two men, watching King shut the door behind them

"I don't know what you mean" Dwight told him looking at King

"Where did you hear that?" King spun round asking

"Well Kate heard the end of a conversation between Mary and Clara about some boy that Mercy was supposed to marry, and I put the rest together" he laughed "I know you Dwight" he smiled "And I've been watching that boy sniff around your daughter with not even so much as a disapproving look from you, Clara and Mary are smiling at each other every second, I'm not stupid"

"Okay" King looked at Dwight smiling "It started out as our plan, but it's up to them now"

"Details" Steve sat down almost demanding of the two men

"There was a boy she'd been paired with all her life, but he turned out to be a villain, got a woman pregnant and almost beat another one to death so we decided against him" King told him "Dwight and I met through some music collaboration one of my artists was keen to set up, I held off for a while, but then Kelly came over, and to be fair, they sounded good together, so I approached Dwight" he looked at Dwight sitting near Steve now

"They used Sam's studio to make the record, so King and I met up unofficially a couple of times, back home" Dwight told him "Then one day we just started talking business, and suddenly we were planning collaborations all over the place, Country, Pop and R&B coming together in ways it never had before, it was exciting times"

"Yeah then we set up that first official meeting, a day before Dwight was due to get here, I get a call from him cancelling everything, I was livid, ready to pull out" King laughed "I called and got Mary, I was so angry, but I couldn't do anything but rebook when she told me his parents had passed, and their son was taking it so hard, Dwight didn't want to leave him. I remembered when my Mother died and I couldn't even go to the funeral because of my shady past, if I'm honest I liked the fact that for this man I was going into business with, nothing came before his family" he looked at Dwight smiling

"King was kind enough to make it to the funeral" Dwight told him

"I remember us all wondering who he was, and before we could ask questions, he was gone" Steve replied

"We sat for a while talking about our children, specifically Sam and Mercy, and by the end of that conversation, we'd established, we both wanted the best for our children and the two might be a good fit" King told them "Dwight wasn't too sure about it, he rightly wanted Sam to get married for love, and deep down I wanted that for Mercy too, but sometimes love can make you so stupid"

"Main problem being they were both strong headed" Dwight laughed "The hardest part was talking Mary and Clara into it, but within what two weeks?" he asked a nodding King "We'd got a maybe, with a 'it has to be because they want it' clause and we took that" he smiled "So of course we set up the meet cute" he sat back pleased with himself

"Mary said it went like clockwork, she didn't do a thing, they gravitated to each other" King laughed

"And we think they actually like each other, all this is to see if they do, or if we're pushing them together" King told them

"We've totally backed off" Dwight added

"So what if this doesn't work?" Steve asked

"Then we go back to the drawing board with Mercedes" king told him

"Sam's free to do what he wants relationship wise, but I've noticed a difference in him since Mercy's been around"

"What's that?" Dwight looked at the alarm flashing rapidly on King's desk

"It's alright, it's Mercedes wondering around again, she's been in the studio for a while now" King told them

"She really sings?" Dwight asked

"Not really, well yeah, she does, but I don't want her in the industry" King told them

"So what's she doing in the studio?" Steve asked

"It might be Sam, he's interested in studios" Dwight added

"Come on let's go have a look" Steve got up and walked towards the door "You've got me interested in how this pans out now, it's love, romance all of that mushy stuff" he laughed, watching the others get up

"Mary, Kate, Clara" Dwight whispered as they walked past the drawing room

"What" Mary whispered back walking towards him

"We're spying" he replied grabbing her hand to make their way down the corridor

**Sam & Mercy **

"Are you sure that's it?" he looked up at her finally smiling at the beat

"That's it" she laughed "I expect you to do some intro like oh, ah and a few yea's to get the mood"

"This really isn't me" he stood listening to the music

"Don't be scared of the music, just sing to me" she pulled his top moving him closer "We know we mean the words, we wrote them"

"Every word" he smiled watching her move the mic, the only thing stopping their lips from touching "Here goes" he smiled as he started singing their song, it was a bit rough, and totally out of his depth, but even he had to admit she was right, it sounded good, believable even.

They finished the last note and lunged at each other "Need I ask what you thought?" she giggled when they let each other go

"You were right, it sounds good... its actually what we in the business call a wrap" he laughed pulling her back to him to take her lips again

"You even sounded like an R&B artist" she grinned "Major turn on"

"I wish we could go further" he pulled her flush against his body, she could feel what he meant

"We can" she teased

"But we agreed" he pulled away

"Not to have sex yes" she pulled him back to her "But we can.." she ran her fingers over his trouser zip, smiling at his hardness hitting her fingers off him with a twitch

"So you don't want the lifetime thing then?" he pulled her closer to him, he was so tempted

"What makes you say that?" she looked up at him puzzled

"Because you're looking for your parents to kill me" he giggled "You don't get this do you?" he stopped to look at her "Next time I touch you I want it all, no bars held, all, and I won't settle for anything less"

"I get it" she laughed "But a girl can try, can't she?"

"You mean a girl can tease" he pulled her to him his body telling her something different to his words when he kissed her again "Let's go to bed"

"At last" she turned to follow him, smiling at finally wearing him down

"To sleep" he laughed rolling his eyes at her still trying

"You know we're not going to sleep Sam, we're going to lay awake wondering what's holding us back" she giggled

"We both know that Princess" he laughed, reminding her of why it wasn't happening

**The Parents **

The parents got to the studio just as Sam started singing, they stood in the back booth listening to their children singing "I've never heard him sing like this before" Mary told them

"I've hardly ever heard him sing but his voice sounds familiar" Dwight told them

"Where did he get his R&B influence from?"

"They learn them all sorts at Julliard you know" Kate told them

"Are we even sure that's Sam singing in there?" King asked

"Yeah" Mary told them "That's him"

"Arrh he loves her" Steve smiled looking at King, listening to the song

"Is anyone familiar with the song?" Clara asked

"No it must be an original" Steve told her

"Is that my girl?" King gasped at hearing Mercy joining in "This is beautiful"

"I've heard this voice before" Dwight told them

"It could be them, they were at the studio a few times together, in Big Sur" Mary told him

"That's it, they were singing on Sam's phone"

"What do you think?" King asked

"They sound good together" Dwight told him

"Well I think it's totally up to them" Mary told everyone "Come on they'll be leaving soon" she walked fast to the door

"Did she just offer herself to him?" Clara asked shocked, everyone turned back wondering what was going to happen next

"Let them have some privacy" King told them "All the others are at it, but he won't.." they all stood and listened to more of their private conversation "See" he smiled at Sam knocking her back "He knows me already"

"She was joking" Mary added "Come on we need to go, that's a private conversation" she opened the door, everyone quickly followed her out and up the stairs to their rooms

**11:00**

**East Wing**

"Morning" Clara called to them walking up the corridor "We're out for the day, see you at dinner" she told them shutting the door behind her, being the last one out

"We can eat down here if you want guys, just stay in all day, I guess what I'm saying is, that's what I'm doing because I'm knackered" Mercy told them

"We didn't get much sleep either" Bree told everyone

"I think everyone needs to talk, clear the air" Sam suggested

"So we're going back?" Mercy asked

"Yeah" Mason told her, everyone turned around to walk back to the east wing

"Roz" Mercy called through the phone "Could we get some brunch, and extras please?" she smiled at the conversation they were having before closing the call. Within minutes there were people in making drinks, cleaning rooms, taking washing, finally hurrying out when Roz and a few others came in with trays of food, fresh fruit and drinks.

"I don't know how they get up and down that corridor so damn fast" Mason watched them all leaving

They sat on the large couch surrounding the table of food, taking what they wanted, eating and waiting for this uncomfortable conversation to start "I guess as the outsider here I should start" Mercy finally broke the silence

"You're not an outsider" Stacey smiled at her

"Thank you" Mercy smiled back at her "I actually have nothing to do with the actual argument you guys had last night, but I do take issue with Kitty hitting Stacey, I spoke to Sam about it last night, I don't think it was merited, actually I don't think any act of violence is necessary, not with someone you say you love, and so" she looked around the room "I can see you guys have made up after that, but, I'd appreciate it Kitty, if you'd publically apologise, and never do that to Stacey again"

"I said as much to her this morning, I guess it was the shock of hearing everything, it was wrong and I do apologise for my actions, it will never happen again" she looked at Stacey before kissing her cheek

"I'd like to apologise to Bree and Mason for saying that horrible thing about your baby, there's no real excuse, but after talking to kitty last night I guess I wasn't dealing with my emotions around the abortion well, I was bottling it all up, and I guess I threw it all at you the first chance I got" she smiled at Bree "We're cousins I love you, I hope you know that, and if you don't I'm going to be working hard to make sure you do" she smiled "Maybe one day you can forgive me"

"I'm sorry for throwing your stuff out there too, I knew what I was doing and it was a hateful thing to do" Bree responded

"Merited I might add" Stacey told her

"Whatever it was, it wasn't the right time or place, and it seriously wasn't my story to tell, I apologise too"

"Nevertheless, I want to thank you for doing it, because I think last night I started to face my demon, and that's all down to you" Stacey told her

"There's just one more thing" Kitty held her hand up "We'd like to apologise for getting married behind everyone's back, it sounded like that, but really it was a action based on a drunken night we shared at a local club, we woke up in shock the next day when we saw the rings on our fingers. Then finding these random two guys on the couch in our flat telling us we'd got married" she laughed "It was literally the day after, we went back to the chapel to confirm it was true, and I can't lie, we cried at what we'd done" she grabbed Stacey's hand "We ended up paying again, to have it done all over again, and actually said and sang our vows for real" she laughed "Don't ever think it's a good idea to do something like that when you've had a skin full"

"Bree and I are getting married before the baby's born, we haven't told the parents yet" Mason told everyone "I asked her and she said yes" he grabbed her hand smiling

Sam looked at Mercy, this was the perfect opportunity, she smiled and nodded her agreement "Mercy and I are getting married, not straight away" he held his hand up telling everyone "We want to finish University, tell the parents and everything first" he laughed nervously "We've been trying to tell them since we got here, but you guys have kept everyone busy, but if there's nothing else you guys want to share, we plan on doing that tonight"

"You have the floor, I promise" Mason laughed "Congratulations"

"She asked me actually" Sam told him taking the fist bump

"That's so romantic" Kitty smiled "Congratulations"

"Thanks" Mercy grinned "Finally" she breathed at Sam

"Finally?" Bree asked

"Yeah, we've been planning this for five months" Sam told her

"I feel like I want to shout it from the roof tops" Stacey told them "But I've learned first hand what it's like to share news that doesn't belong to me so" she made a motion of zipping her lips together

"Hopefully that's a lesson everyone's learned" Mercy laughed to nodding heads

They finished their brunch Stacey and Kitty spent the day hanging around the pool, sauna, steam room, Bree and Mason fell asleep watching movies before heading to the patio for more relaxation, while Sam and Mercy took to reading with music playing setting the mood for chilling in the background. Come late afternoon they were all sitting around the living room doing whatever they wanted to do, everyone felt free now everything was out on the table, they could kick back and just be friends and family like it should always have been. _**"My money, my body na ur own, it's that we all baddest.." **_came over the airways, the commentator telling them it was DaVido, Mercy jumped with excitement

"Oh" Mercy screeched "This is the guy that Dad had performing for us on Christmas day, remember this song?" she asked Sam "Come dance with me" she got up pulling Sam to get up **_"If I tell you say I love you o, my money, my body, na ur own o baby, thirty billions for the account o, yeh, Versace and Gucci for your body o baby, no do, no do, no do gararara for me o, ehh, no do, no do,, no do Senrere o, no do, no do, no do shakara owe, no do, No do, no do gararara for me o, ehh. Boy you're beautiful too, my number one tuntun, sip burukututu, for your love tutu, I go chook you chuku chuku o, biko obianuju, shey you do me juju, cos I'm feeling the juju.." _**

"I've never heard you speak the native tongue before, it's sexy" he laughed spinning her around as he watched her body move to the infectious beat

"He says the important bits in English" she smiled _**'I love you I love, I love you ** _**_I love you, I love you, I love you, there's nothing above you..." _**dancing around him as **'If' by DaVido **played, everyone else had already got up to have a dance, they started passing partners around until they got back to their partners and things got intimate, interrupted by the bell ringing to tell them it was time for dinner "They must be back"

**18:00**

"How do I look?" Mercy stood in the mirror looking at Sam behind her

"I'm not answering that, it's a trick question" he laughed "Dad told me to avoid it"

"It's a simple question" she thinned her eyes at him

"I can show you how I feel about the way you look" he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him "Feel that?" he asked rubbing himself against her back, his head resting on her shoulder

"That good" she smiled, her left hand going up to stroke his exposed cheek, her eyes closing as he peppered kisses on her neck "That's definitely a zone" she moaned

"Note to Sam" he mumbled smiling as she turned to take more,

"What are you listening to?" she asked pulling one of the earphone out his ear and attaching it to hers, they stood listening to **'Day Dreaming' by Jack & Jack **her lips attacking his neck while his hands wondered dangerously into the no go zone, they were in their own world, her hand slipped easily down the front of his trousers, he was in that mood, he let her.

_I got vampire tendencies, biting your neck, sweat dripping down, while your hands on my chest, but I love it, and she love it too_  
_Stars on my roof, we parked up on Mulholland, tell you the truth girl, I think that I'm falling, but I love it, and you love it too_

"Merc" he moaned as her fingers touched his swollen skin, his voice protesting but his arms pulled her closer to him, she was determined to get him there "Mercy" he moaned as his body seemed to collapse in surrender to her touch

_So pour up another drink now, cause I don't really wanna think, I just want you on me now, so I can feel your heartbeat, kiss me underneath the moonrise, shotgun in the Jeep, it's paradise just you and me, cause I'm d__aydreaming, dreaming, yeah I'm daydreaming, dreaming with you.._

"We're getting carried away" he pulled away from her, pulling the music out his ear, his face red with want "Dinner"

"Really?" she rolled her eyes, seeing serious in his, she grabbed his hand and headed towards the door

"A minute" he pulled away from her, looking down at himself "I'll see you in the lounge"

"You'll see a lot more of me later" she warned, shutting the door behind her

**The Lounge **

"I wish we'd have booked for the week, five days just isn't enough" Bree told everyone just as Mercy walked into the room

"I think your Dad had to get back for some release date or something" Stacey told her

"Yeah, but he could have gone back alone" Bree laughed

"Maybe we should have gone in harder, demanded more time" Mason suggested

"We only got the extra day because there's some big meeting tomorrow, a merger or something" Stacey told them all

"How do I look?" Sam entered the room and walked over to Mercy smiling

"I'll answer that later" Mercy laughed as he grabbed hold of her across her shoulders

"Ready?" he asked "This is it" he turned her to face him "We're going to do this tonight"

"This is the right time" she looked up at him excited "Lets do this" she kissed him quickly "Ready everyone?"

"Let the show begin" Stacey linked arms with Kitty and Mercy, Mercy grabbed Bree's arm as they carried on walking towards the door

"You alright?" Mason asked Sam as they walked behind them

"I'm fine" he tapped his shoulder telling him "Never been more sure of anything in my life"

"I know that feeling" Mason smiled looking at Bree in front of him

**Dinner **

Everyone said their hello's as they entered the dining room, sitting at the table as usual with chatter and laughter going on, suddenly there was a bang on the table making all the cutlery jump "Today" King shouted "I would like to actually get through a whole dinner without a surprise announcement popping out the woodwork" he looked around the table "I don't think our nerves can take anymore, deprivation of food" he looked around the table "Anyone?" he asked

Sam grabbed Mercy's hand and looked up at her Dad, squeezing her hand before he stood up and cleared his throat "I'm sort of glad you asked Mr Jones" he told him coughing again "We have something we want you to know" he looked at his Dad before looking back at King "Mercy and I would like your permission to start dating, we've struck up a relationship since we first met and to be frank, we just want to stop talking behind everyone's back" he looked down at Mercy squeezing his hand and smiled "I don't think we're actually asking your permission, that's the wrong word, we're going to be together" he got braver as he felt her rubbing his hand "We just think this will work better if everyone knows about it"

"He's got some balls" King looked at Dwight telling him

"He's my son" Dwight replied smiling "To be honest, your Mom told me you guys had something going on, she could tell"

"You're not married already are you?" Clara asked

"No" Sam smiled looking at Stacey and Kitty

"God, she's not pregnant is she?" Mary gasped

"No" Sam told her "We haven't even... No" he rolled his eyes at their ridiculous and him exposing them

"Come on, it's not like she's leaving home" King told them laughing

"Actually Mr Jones, we're thinking of living together at some point, I have a steady income from my business, Mercy has the option of continuing her studies from anywhere in the world she wants, and we'd visit regularly"

"What?" King asked confused, looking around the table, dismissing the conversation when Clara started talking

"What about the arranged marriage?" Clara asked, she'd heard clearly what he was telling them and grabbed at that straw out of desperation, she wasn't ready for her daughter to fly the nest, Mary and Dwight looked at each other trying to stop the laugh from bursting out

"Hold up" Stacey couldn't help herself, even now the focus had to get back to her "I tell you about being married and Bree tells you about a baby and we get drawn out of the room and reprimanded and Sam tells you he'd actually, at some point, taking the princess out of the palace, and there's a reasonable conversation" she hissed "Which tells me it's alright for him to do whatever the hell he wants"

"Language lady" Mary hissed at her "You might be married, but I'm still your Mother"

"Sorry" she quickly replied knowing her Dad could get involved, and that would be ugly "But it's not fair"

"Well I guess, if you look back on the events of the past few days, this is the right way to do things" Steve noted, looking at Bree and Stacey as he spoke

"Anybody else" Dwight asked looking around the table to shaking heads "So King I believe we can maybe get something to eat now, if you're ready"

"Ready" king told him waving for the food to be served, he was dazed, sat taking in the fact that his daughter might actually love someone more than she loved him

"This has been a hell of a holiday" Kate shook her head giggling "You couldn't have put this stuff in a damn soap opera"

"Next year I think we'll go back to the traditional presents" Mary added laughing, watching the food being served

"We'll have a little present all to ourselves this time next year" Kate bragged looking at Bree, Bree looked at Mason there was a conversation to have there, but they'd promised Sam the floor was his tonight, so they were going to leave it

"So what are we doing tonight" Bree asked looking at Clara and Mercy

"Opera" Clara told her

"Opera?" Bree asked

"Yeah it'll be good" Clara smiled "It's actually something I've always wanted to see, with a clever twist"

"What is it?" Mercy asked, trying not to look excited because of Bree's response

"It's Carmen"

"That play with Dorothy Dandridge and Harry Belafonte" Kate asked

"Props for knowing that" Clara laughed "But no it's the remake of the Hip Hopera with Beyoncé and Mekhi Phifer for stage"

"What Beyoncé's on stage?" Mercy burst, she couldn't contain herself anymore

"Yes Beyoncé's on stage" Clara laughed "So hurry up and eat up, we need to get there for 9pm the latest"

"I'm done" Mercy dropped her fork and stood up "Everyone's done yeah?" she looked around the room

"Well I..." Bree looked at the pile of food still on her plate

"Bree will have that to go please Roz" Mercy looked across the room, everyone else getting up to follow her, even Mary and Kate

"I guess everyone's excited about tonight" Steve laughed getting up to follow his wife

"I'm determined to finish my dinner" King told them tucking in

**21:00**

It hadn't taken them half as long as they'd envisaged to get ready, everyone was in the small plane making the 40 minute flight across to Acca, for an evening of entertainment. Mercy was dancing almost from the start, she'd watched the movie a thousand times, and this hadn't veered far from it but the fact that all these stars were on stage in front of her was a real buzz.

Everyone was up clapping and cheering at the end of the show, no doubt it was good, even better when King brought them behind the scenes to meet the stars "King" Eddy Murphy smiled at seeing them come towards him "Great you could come out to see us, with the family as well" he smiled at them all behind him

"Doing the tour thing" King smiled taking the hand shake "Everyone's family" he turned to look at his party "Can they have a wonder round, meet some people?"

"Sure" Eddy stopped someone walking past "Bow, will you find someone to take these people around set, meet so of the other stars?" he asked

"I'll do it myself" Bow Wow told him taking them off, the night made complete when they got autographs from all the main cast


	5. Chapter 5

**This Is The Right Time **

**The Palace **

**Day 5**

**03:00**

"Totally exhausted" Sam sat in the plane more than ready for the ride home, they sat listening to the performers chatter about life on the road, Bree and Mercy had a bit of a sing with Beyoncé, it was only a few lines but enough to say they'd duetted to the grandchildren

"So you won't be interested in your official audition later today then?" Dwight turned around to ask him

"Yeah right" Sam smiled not even bothering to lift his head off the rest

"He's right, we couldn't do the band justice alone" Mason told them

"Okay" King pipped in "But it's a once in a lifetime opportunity" he told them

Sam sat up at his voice "Is this for real?" he asked looking from his Dad to King

"Absolutely, 3pm tomorrow, you have an audition to get on my label" King told him, Sam looked at Mason wide eyed, Mason knew what he was thinking, how the hell were they going to do this without the rest of the band there

"We'll be ready" Mason told them

"We will?" Sam looked at him shocked

"We will" Mason smiled "You're better than you think Evans" he tapped his shoulder

"I have to agree with that actually" Mercy smiled squeezing his hand, Dwight and King looked at each other

It was only 40 minutes but they still managed to fall asleep on the journey, woken by the silence of the engine when they landed on the field not far from the house, and got on the coach for the short drive to the front door

"Hey" king called his daughter as they walked off towards her quarters "A word with you two" he looked at Sam. They looked at each other and walked towards him, Mercy grabbing Sam's hand when her Dad turned and walked off towards his study, they followed him in, watching as all their parent piled into the space

"What's going on?" Sam looked around asking

"Surely you didn't think you're little announcement was going to go down that easy" Dwight told him

"You're not going to change our minds" Sam told his Dad, his attitude telling him he wasn't backing down on any of it

"Okay you want it straight" King sat in his chair watching everyone sit down "I have four things to say" he looked at Dwight "One" he held a finger up "I'm everywhere" he smiled at him "Two" another finger went up "You hurt her, we will clash" he smiled at Mercy who wasn't finding all this funny "Three" another finger "She's my Princess, not your conquest" he looked into Sam's eyes telling him "And four, I will go back to prison for her" he pointed at his daughter "Dwight" he looked across at him

"What questions do you need to ask her?" Sam asked his Dad, he wasn't happy about that at all especially as he'd never heard of Kitty getting any questioning

"So what, Mercy can't talk for herself now?" Dwight asked him

"I can" Mercy told him, her eyes still on her Dad, wondering where this was going

"Do you guys have feelings for each other?" Dwight asked, looking at Mercy

"Did you ask Kitty that?" Sam butted in

"We do" Mercy grabbed Sam's hand tighter and looked at him smiling

"Look it's 3am" Sam huffed at not getting a response "I have an audition tomorrow, nothings prepared, we're both tired and... can we do this tomorrow, after audition?" he asked

"I guess" Dwight looked at King, he knew before he'd started Sam wasn't going to allow it, he watching them get up to leave the room

"Hold up" Mary called after them "Contraceptives, are you guys using anything?"

"We..." Sam started to reply

"Yes" Mercy interrupted him telling her "We're careful"

"We'll talk tomorrow after the audition" King told them "Goodnight" smiling as they left the room

"Goodnight" Mercy smiled, this was maybe the first night she remembered not kissing her Dad goodnight while he was in the house, but she had other things on her mind, they'd told the parents, and now, it was time to go all the way with this relationship

"What?" Sam looked down at her, looking at her arms wrapped around his

"We're going to get our moment" she grinned

"About that" he stopped walking to look at her "We have this audition tomorrow, we don't have a clue what we're going to perform, it has to be right, I think it's going to be an all nighter in the studio for Mason and me"

"Seriously?" her shoulders dropping with the disappointment

"This is a big thing for us" he turned to look at her "Sorry"

"I know it's big, I just thought for a second we were bigger" her hands dropped off him "It's fine, I understand"

"Do you?" he lifted her chin for her to look at him "Really?"

"I do, honestly" she smiled closing her eyes for his kiss on her forehead "I guess it will come naturally, when it's the right time"

"It will" he put his arm around her "I can't believe doing that was that easy, what were we sweating about?" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked towards the east wing

**The Parents**

"What did you think of that?" Clara asked clapping her hands

"Did you see how he spoke to you, defending my princess?" King asked Dwight laughed

"I told you he could be stubborn, he's not going to let us ask Mercy anything, you know that don't you?" Dwight laughed

"Unless she says it's alright" Mary told them "I'm amazed she was the one that lied about the safe sex thing"

"Maybe it's on the cards" Dwight suggested

"Not in this house" King told him

"Do you really think all the rest of them are not at it?"

"I'm only bothered about Princess" King replied

"What do you think's going to happen when they move to America?" Clara asked laughing

"Can we go back too" he looked at his wife, with real tears in his eyes

"We talked about this" Clara looked at him

"That's a good question" Dwight pipped up "I didn't think they'd be ready to move out so quick, what if they decide not to come back home after they finish studying?"

"I thought they were living together after they finished studies" King's ears came to attention

"That's not what I heard" Mary told him "I'm sure he said they were going to be in America in his apartment"

"I heard that but wasn't that after they finished studies?" King confirmed

"I don't think so" Mary told him looking at Dwight for support

"I heard him say something about her being able to study Management anywhere but..." Clara

"I heard that too" Dwight told her

"She just got a boyfriend, she's doing well where she is, I'm not ready for all this" King sat back in his chair heavy

"Look on the bright side, we'll get some us time back" Mary linked arms with her husband telling him

"Back to being 22 again" he smiled

"In a 42 year old body, right" Mary rolled her eyes laughing

"I really don't want to be 25 again" King sat shaking his head in dismay

"Is everything alright?" Steve popped his head round the door asking

"Yeah, sure come on in" King told him "We were just trying to figure out what happens next, now I'm being told my baby girl is about to fly the nest" he looked at Steve "Did you hear Sam say they were leaving Ghana?"

"I think so, yes"

"I don't know how he got that past me" King told them

"We'll be busy planning a baby shower" Kate told them excitedly "And logically I guess after the baby's born, they'll want their own place, we'll need to start looking" she told her husband

"I guess we have time before we have to plan a wedding" Clara dropped in

"Do you actually see that?" King asked "Because the way I see things now, we could be doing a baby shower, wedding and funeral all at the same time" he huffed "This is going to kill me"

"Don't be such a drama king, and you say Princess gets it from me" Clara laughed

"I could maybe get busy planning another reception for Stacey and Kitty" Mary nodded telling her "Along with Sam and Mercy's"

"I guess parenthood never stops, it just changes into something else" Kate looked at Steve "Looks like we're fast becoming our parents"

"I was so looking forward to you being the sole recipient of my attention again" Dwight told his wife

"Did we just find ourselves work without actually looking for it?" Steve asked laughing

"Sorry the maid told us you guys were in here" Don popped his head round the door

"Don" Steve's voice full of surprise at seeing his Brother-in-law

"And me" Linda's head made an appearance

"What are you guys doing here" Kate and Mary went running to their sister

"Apparently there's an audition tomorrow and some boys just needed to be here, thanks" she smiled at King behind them "For giving them all this opportunity, I know how much it means to them"

"You knew they were coming?" Dwight asked taking the kiss and handshake from his in-laws

"Whoever heard of an audition with half a band" king laughed

"Happy holiday?" Don asked, frowning when the room went quiet

**East Wing**

"That's Ryder's voice" Sam looked at Mercy letting go of her shoulder to push open the door "Dude" he laughed letting Mercy in before walking over to his cousin "What are you doing here?"

"An audition I hear" Ryder told him taking the hug

"So you knew about this?" Sam asked looking at Mason, watching Ryder say hello to Mercy

"No I got the call asking if we were serious about this band, of course I said yes and the next thing I know, Dad's telling me about an audition"

"At least there's three of us" Sam tapped his shoulder pleased to see him

"The rest of the crew are here" Ryder told him "They're sorting rooms out" he pointed at the door "But never mind all that, I hear you two are official" he smiled

"New news to you guy" Sam laughed hugging Mercy into him "You can forget jetlag, we got to get on this, it's got to be perfect"

"Dude give us at least three hours, that was a trip and a half" Ryder laughed "Don't tell me the honeymoons over already?"

Sam looked down at Mercy smiling "7am sharp, no messing" he told them walking through to say hello to everyone else, in Marley and Jake's room

"Feels like an age since we were all together like this" Jake told them

"Yeah" Sugar told him looking at Joe

"Have you got a song for us?" Joe quickly asked, looking at Sam

"Dude I have no idea" Sam told him "I wanted to go through the night but Ryder wants some rest"

"I actually agree with the rest" Jake laughed "Start at 8 in the morning"

"No 7 I'm afraid" Sam told him

"So get out of here" Jake told them falling onto his bed, everyone quickly said their goodnights, there was a day of work ahead, in less than three hours

**Sam & Mercy **

"At last" Sam closed the door and leaned on it "I didn't think they were ever going to stop"

"Time on my phone tells me we have just under three hours" she jumped on the bed telling him

"I pictured us in bed for the entire day, breakfast, lunch, dinner the lot in bed"

"Well we get three hours and you're wasting time" she patted the bed telling him to sit beside her "We could be even closer," she whispered in his ear.

"Much closer," he agreed, touching her loose curls while he looked into her eyes. He knew she was tired but her eyes were bright with desire and wide with expectation. Her semi parted lips moved towards him, she pulled back as his eyes closed in anticipation "Is this our moment" she asked

"It is" he smiled without opening his eyes, his hand pulled her to him "Stop talking" his lips found hers and kissed her until she moved into him, her hands started moving down his body, she was eager to get started, undoing his jeans she pushed the unzipped parts aside and grabbed hold of him "Fuck" he hissed as if he wasn't expecting it

"Did I hurt you" she let go of him

"No" he quickly replied "It was a memory" pulling her back to him "You're going to make this fast" he grabbed her moving hand, she looked up at him and kissed his neck, chest and then her tongue licked his seeping shaft "Fuck" he trembled at her touch

"We're getting there" she giggled before covering him with her mouth again, he sat moving her hair out the way looking down at her giving him this indescribable feeling, she must have felt him watching her because her head suddenly turned and smiled at him, she took his lips again and left her hand to do the job while they got lost in a kiss

"Mercy" he gasped his body moving to her rhythm "I'm…" he looked down as she'd suddenly stopped, leaving him hanging

"Get undressed" she sat up telling him, he couldn't get his clothes off fast enough, he needed to get this out, she'd stopped touching him but the cold air mingled with her saliva on him kept the mood going. He was stood in front of her naked, a bit embarrassed but wanting to finish this off, he was on the edge "Come here" she smiled when she felt he'd waited long enough. She pulled him to her, her lips taking him back in licking, stroking and sucking until he cried out his release and pulled her up his body

"Fuck Mercy" he hissed at her satisfied, wanting to do more but not possessing the tools right now. He grabbed her lips, his tongue quickly requesting access, smiling to himself as she let him in. He slid his two hands down her body pulling her dress up to dive into her panties, before she could react to his touch on her skin, his finger had slid inside her, she reacted by kissing him deeper as she moved to a rhythm she found fast as her body rocked to his strokes and her needs

"Fuck Sam" she gasped falling onto him, the air had suddenly started making it's own noise, it was like an awakening, she could hear, feel and sense everything as if out of her own body.

"You like that?" he asked at her moan, rewarding her response by easing in another finger, she lifted her head with the grunt as if she was in plain, but her lips searched for his and in finding them she consumed him moving up his body with urgency. He felt her buckle and knew she wasn't far from reaching her goal, he moved his mouth from hers and offered his neck, he was getting aroused again, he needed a distraction, but her noises weren't allowing him to get away from it

"We can do this standing or laying down, all I know is we need to do it, soon" she told him

"Not so fast" he kissed down her neck "Take your clothes off" he stepped away from her and stood watching her get undressed, now it was her turn to stand there feeling embarrassed as he memorised very part of her "Your beautiful" he gasped "Promise to be mine, and only mine, for the rest of our lives?"

"I promise" she smiled

She stood feeling him as he kissed her forehead, down her face, lingered at her breasts, leaving them hard and aching. His wet lips circled her navel before continuing down, she flinched at his breath hitting her thigh, trembling when his lips touched her pubic hair, his face was so close to her she blushed, wondering if another wash should have been a priority before this "Open your legs" he told her smiling at her noise when his fingers invaded her again. She didn't expect it when his tongue popped out and licked her, he moved her leg to put her right foot on the bed and his head buried between her legs. Suddenly she was getting a whole new view on what it surely felt like to be in paradise, she hadn't anticipated this level of pleasure, he had her moving viciously on his mouth

"That feels..." she didn't have the words, she grabbed a clump of his hair in her hand and held him there

"No" he pulled away from her "That's not happening" he smiled standing up "Do you want to lay down?"

"I guess I should, this is going to hurt a bit isn't it?"

"I guess" he smiled watching her looking at his erection "Are you alright about this?"

"Yep" she stretched across and grabbed some protection out her draw "Here" she gave it to him and sat watching him put it on

"This will be your job in future" he told her

"Check it for splits and stuff" she smiled at him

"You check it" he waved his dick in her face laughing, he regretted asking her, when she teased him for a while before finally laying down, he was fit for bursting "Ready?"

"Yeah" she lay down and opened her legs wider "This is the right time"

He kissed her lips lightly, looking into her eyes as he lifted himself over her, first there was pressure, then pain, them a scream followed by silence as they sat waiting for the pain to go away. The second wave was easier as they started with small movements, and then suddenly she needed to be filled, her legs wrapped around him pulling him in. They held onto each other, as if, should they let go they were going to be lost for eternity. There was inaudible conversation as they discussed feelings, pain, comfort and then they were both slamming, crying and kissing in unison as they burst into the world of adulthood

"God" Sam wiped his face "I don't even know why I'm crying" he laughed through his tears

"Me neither" Mercy giggled as they lay looking at each other, even now in the aftermath not wanting to let go of each other "I didn't expect it to be so.. I don't know the word" she looked at him

"Was it alright?"

"Past alright" she kissed him "I forget to ask" she looked into his eyes

"What?"

"Promise you'll be mine, and only mine, for the rest of our lives?"

"Promise" he kissed her nose "Give me ten minutes and I'll seal that"

"Haven't you got to get up in like... just under two hours?" she looked at her phone

"I can do without sleep"

"No not before the biggest audition of your life you can't"

"Spoilsport" he frowned at her

"Tomorrow night, all night if we want, I promise"

"I'll be there for that party" he laughed "When are you coming to America?"

"I'm coming with you guys" she looked up at him "That's alright isn't it?"

"Yeah" he hesitated "It's just, maybe we should have told the parents that you're leaving in less than 48 hours"

"It's fine Roz will pack for me, we can tell then an hour before we leave" she leaned up telling him

"You are joking?" he asked

"Of course I am" she giggled settling back in "Get some sleep, I'll tell them after your audition"

"I don't want to sleep" he turned to her taking her lips again, she didn't even try to resist

**06:45 **

"Come on wake up" Sam nudged Mercy smiling at her sleepy eyes "I thought you were following me into the shower?"

"What time is it?" she lifted her head asking

"You've got ten minutes, then we're late"

"Why didn't you wake me up" she jumped out of bed and ran across the room to the bathroom.

"You were awake when I went in" he laughed, checking his hair in the mirror, he was ready for work

She came out less than five minutes later "Quickest shower ever" she laughed tying her hair back as she walked towards him "Morning" she grinned leaning on his chest to kiss his lips

"Morning" he giggled pulling her back in for a longer kiss "It's only been fifteen minutes since you closed your eyes" he laughed

The night had gone to plan, very little pain and lots of pleasure, if anything, the only gripe was that the sessions were short in the beginning, but as they got used to each other, time was going by at a slowing pace. They'd felt love for each other from the beginning, but last night had brought with it a closeness they weren't familiar with. Somewhere between 4am and now they'd lost all their inhibitions with each other, talked about all sorts of sexual fantasies, and now craved to be intimately touched, they stood in the mirror, looking at love differently, because of course, they knew they'd sealed a lasting relationship.

"Let me get dressed, you're going to be late" she jumped up to make a call to Roz, telling her breakfast was expected in the studio in the west wing, before quickly putting on some underwear and jogging suit, sitting on the bed to tie the laces on her matching yellow trainers "How do I look?" she stood up showing him the finished article

"Come here" he stood up to pull her to him "Don't ask me that question again, your ass is fine" he kissed her lips lightly

"Your ass is fine too" she giggled, grabbing her phone ready to leave "Do you think they'll be able to tell?" she stopped at the door to ask him

"Who gives a rats ass" he laughed opening the door to make their exit

**07:00**

"On the dot" Ryder smiled, watching as Sam and Mercy went around saying Morning and giving hugs "Well done" Ryder whispered in Sam's ear

"It was" he laughed, ending that conversation "Breakfast is down at the main studio, we need to get started" he grabbed Mercy's hand

"Hold up" Jake called everyone's attention "I know this is maybe embarrassing for Sam and Mercy, but we've all waited a long time for this to happen to our friend, we just wat to say, we're happy you guys finally found your one"

"Thanks" Sam smiled, he really didn't care who knew hat right now

"I have a special present" Jake told him

"You do?" Sam asked puzzled

"Well it's kind of personal to you, I know you didn't write it to sound like this, but.." he sat at the piano

"Dude, you wreaked one of my songs?" Sam asked walking towards him, stopping as Jake started playing **'Circles' by Wyn Starks **on the piano, Sam didn't recognise the music but when Jake started singing the lyrics were his "Dude" he smiled looking back at Mercy "This is for you"

"That sent chills" Stacey told him when the song finished

"I bet you had some way out tune ready for that didn't you?" Joe asked Sam laughing

"It wasn't going to sound like that" he looked at Jake "I love it"

"I'd say that was definitely my next hit, with your permission" he looked at Sam asking

"One condition" Mercy butted in, Sam looked at her smiling "You sing it at our wedding"

"My fiancé has spoken" Sam laughed

"Done" Jake laughed

"Food" Joe called

"Yeah, now you're talking" Mason rubbed his belly smiling, everyone made their way to the west wing

**The Parents **

They were planning a day of sleep and rest, what with catching up with the events of the holiday. Linda was more upset than Kate at the revelation of Bree being pregnant and all she could keep repeating was history was repeating itself. Dwight's bombshell about Stacey and kitty being married brought anger to Don, she was no doubt his favourite niece, he's always made it known, so the double whammy of sexuality and marriage was hard to swallow.

Linda had told them how Ryder and Jane were planning on making a life for themselves in the high flying city, apparently Broadway was where they belonged. While Marley and Jake's drama had only just calmed down "She's got this thing about trusting him" Linda told them

"It's pretty recent, they'd been happy before" Don told them

"Then I got it out of her, apparently he'd kissed some girl, of course she'd found out" Linda told them

"They split up for a while, which we didn't even know" Don butted in

"Yeah but I think her heart's ruling her head so, she doesn't trust him, she should walk away, but she loves him" Linda shrugged her shoulders

"Poor Jake's walking on egg shells" Don told them

"Relationships" Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head at the drama the children were bringing

"And don't forget Sam and Mercy" King dropped in, it seemed like the men were more gossip mongers than the women "He came in earlier on asking for Mercy's hand, well technically I think she asked for his"

"What?" Don gasped

"You had to be here, he gave a speech, more or less telling us, he was taking her, just before you came he more or less told us to shut up, and he'd be ready to talk when he was ready" Dwight told him

"That's not the same Sam" Linda shook her head refusing to believe it all "He'd never be rude"

"He wasn't rude about it, just firm" Mary told her side eying Dwight "Apparently they're going to live together, when they finish studies I think"

"I don't know that's what I heard, I think he said like now" Clara told her

"Anyway they've got enough on their plates with this audition, we'll talk afterwards"

"Gosh it's nearly 7am, breakfast and then bed?" Clara looked at King

"Works for me" he smiled

"Works for us too" Dwight smiled

"That's agreed then, I'm going to make use of the facilities in the house today" Kate told everyone

"Auditions at 2pm remember?" King reminded everyone before they went to the dining room to have breakfast before bed

**The Studio **

The guys were talking music even before breakfast finished, Sugar the first one to roll her eyes got up "I guess that's my cue to leave" she looked at Joe smiling

"Sorry" he held his hand up apologising "Pressure you know?"

"I know, it's a big deal" she got up

Mercy sat watching them in action, this was work, she'd have to get used to his creative time "I'm going to take some time out with the girls, catch up" she whispered in his ear

"I don't" he pulled her back "I don't want you to leave me today" he kissed her neck telling her, but she knew his mind had to be somewhere else now and so did he.

"Miss you already" he kissed her lightly and watched her leave the room

"Right work" Mason clapped

"You're unusually enthusiastic" Ryder looked at him wondering what was going on there

"Dude it's the first big break I've had all year, and I intend on making use of it, let's rock this"

"So given that you're practically the son-in-law to King Jones, don't you reckon we've got this in the bag?" Jake laughed

"I wouldn't even take that as a given, I don't really know how he feels about us yet"

"So what do we do?" Joe asked defeated

"Our best, it's always been good enough in the past" Ryder suggested

"But that was for stupid gigs, this is for a proper contract" Mason jumped in

"Listen" Sam stopped the conversation "We've all got at least 18 months left for study, we can try again"

"This has to be it for me" Jake told him "None of my family have ever failed"

"Let's use this energy productively" Sam told them strumming his guitar "Ideas?" he looked around the room

**The Pool**

"It's really good to have everyone here" Mercy smiled walking into the pool area with a towel wrapped around her

"This sun is hot" Marley smiled covering her eyes from the glow

"It's winter" Mercy laughed sitting next to her "How's study?"

"It's not going as good as we'd want" Marley confessed "Condoms and books, we've decided that's the way to go" she smiled at "What about you and Sam any luck yet?"

"Luck?"

"Yeah, you guys are official now yeah?"

"Yeah" Mercy smiled

"Busting that cherry, Jake said, I assumed that's why he came all the way out here"

"The family came for Christmas" Mercy kept it short, smelling a rat, she couldn't make out if she was being a bitch or trying to tell her something

"So what, it's not like that between you two?"

"No" Mercy lied, she wasn't about to tell her business to this girl

"Thank God" she held her chest "I thought... never mind" she shook her head "He went on a date with Samantha a month ago, that girl is still smiling" she grinned "I thought he was playing you"

"Is that Sam?"

"Not really but Samantha, my friend, said..."

"He never told me about any Samantha"

"She's a friend of mine, we linked again at Uni, she came to my birthday party, they seemed to hit it off"

"That's his business" she felt like walking into that damn studio and calling him out on it, but she knew she was never going down like that, no matter what

"Mercy come on in" Jane shouted from the pools edge, she didn't much feel like going in, but right now anywhere was better than sitting next to the friend of the girl that had her lips all over her man

"Coming" she got up and left Marley to herself

"What was she saying to you?" Sugar asked as they got to the other side of the pool, looking back at smug face Marley

"She was going on about her friend Samantha wasn't she?" Jane asked

"She mentioned someone" Mercy admitted

"Listen, just remember how these bitches were when you were there" Sugar reminded her

"Yeah" Mercy smiled remembering everyone coming to a stop when he walked into the room, talking to Stacey like she was his secretary, Maddie blackmailing them, just to hang on his arm

"That shit still goes on, but he's been honourable, I swear, Ryder would know any different about him"

"Can I get a word Marley?" Stacey popped her head out the door asking "Mercy" she dragged her eyes off Marley "An you facilitate this for us?"

"Sure" she got out the pool "What am I doing?"

"I've asked Marley for a meeting, to clear the air"

"I haven't got anything to clear with her" Mercy told her

"Not you, me with all this Jake stuff" Stacey told her, watching Marley walking back into the house "I said in the studio is that alright?"

"Fine" Mercy rolled her eyes thinking about all the drama she was going to witness right now

**Stacey, Marley & Mercy **

"So" Stacey closed the door and sat in the chair nearest the door "I know you don't know, but Bree sort of let everything at out the bag while we were having an argument the other day, so everyone knows"

"What my parents?" Marley stood up angry already

"No, just us" she looked at Mercy

"I'm going to kill her, after that baby's born" she hissed

"The thing of it is" Stacey told her "We've never really talked about it, we did a lot of shouting, some stuff was said that I really didn't mean, and I just want to clear the air between us"

"How do you suggest we do that, you got pregnant by my boyfriend?"

"I know what happened Marley" she rolled her eyes with frustration "Look, we've never got on, I really don't know why that is, but we are family"

"Family who fuck each others boyfriends" Marley hissed

"That happened, once" Stacey snapped at her "I was in a bad place, I'd just finished with Kitty because I was refusing to come out to my parents, I was scared to death of hurting them and I guess in my mind, if I could be straight, then everything I was dreading would go away" she looked at Mercy for a second "Sorry, but Jake just happened to be there, there were no feelings before, during or after, in fact he was more upset than me"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Marley asked

"Not better, but I'm trying to explain why"

"That doesn't do anything for me" Marley got up to leave

"Marley" Mercy grabbed her hand "Stacey will you leave us alone please" the watched Stacey leave the room before Marley sat back down "I get the impression this is about making Jake and Stacey pay, do you still love Jake?"

"Of course I do, otherwise this wouldn't hurt so much" Marley told her

"Then you have a decision to make, not Jake or Stacey, you" Mercy looked into her eyes "Is this something you can live with, as in never bring it up again and start rebuilding your life with Jake, or is it something you're going to use against him every day until he does it again, just to get away from your constant bitching"

"I'd kill him"

"If you're going to stay in this relationship, you need to start forgiving"

"But I can't..."

"I didn't say forget Marley, I said forgive, both of them and move on"

"What if this were Sam?"

"I'd be asking myself the same questions" Mercy told her

"But I don't know the answer"

"It's simple, do you love him enough to carry on?"

"Yes" she gasped, shocked at finally admitting t to herself

"Should I ask Stacey to come back in?"

"I'll try" she watched Mercy get up and leave the room, her attention drawn to the door when Stacey appeared. The cousins sat talking, for a while, both leaving the conversation knowing there were going to be a lot of bridge building, and that they were willing to at least give it a try

**12:00**

Everyone had sort of guessed what the mediation was about, they sat poolside waiting for the fall out, smiling when Stacey came out unscathed. Less than ten minutes later Stacey went back in and everyone held their breath, smiling when Marley came out announcing she had a song "Will you play **'Bad Enough' by Kate Stewart **for me please?" she asked Sugar

"Sure" she grabbed a piano and stated playing everyone stood around listening to Marley sing what was in her heart

_Should I stay? Should I go? (Hey) Saying yes, feeling no (Hey) I just can't make up my mind (My mind) __Boy you treat me badly, but it ain't bad enough, boy you treat me badly, but it ain't bad enough..._

"Are you sure?" Mercy asked when she finished

"Positive" she smiled taking her hug, Stacey and her shared a moment, they'd turned a corner

"Right, we have half an hour to lunch" Mercy spun round telling everyone, they rushed around getting ready for an afternoon of nerves for the guys, walking quickly towards the dining room

"Mercy can't you put a word in?" Bree asked

"And say what?" she laughed "Dad's never followed anything I've ever said when it comes to his music, it would do more harm than good"

"I think they'd be more respected doing this off their own merit" Stacey told her

"They're good, any fool can see that" Kitty added

"Sam knocks a song out in a second, that's talent" Bree reminded everyone

"I just pray they don't come out with that stuff you can't move to" Marley commented to looks from everyone "I just mean, it needs to captivate their audience"

"It's an audition" Mercy gave her a look "A little more faith please Marley"

"Princess" Roz called walking towards her "Your Father has instructed you and your friends have lunch in the orangery, the BBQ is fired, Master Sam and the others are out there already" she smiled knowing what was coming next "He's conversing in the dining room, business"

"Okay" she walked off towards the orangery

"Wow" echoed around the room as everyone walked into the space, a 65inch screen demanding attention on the wall, two six seater arched couches on the left and right of the room, doors open on all three sides, letting a cool breeze wonder through the room and the smell of BBQ along with the noise of hungry men coming from outside. The whole area adorned in cream and bamboo with tropical plants scatters around the room, fans in the ceiling, glass top roof showing the clear blue sky above.

"Mercy this is beautiful" Bree told her "I can't believe there are still parts of this house we haven't seen yet"

"It can get boring seeing room after room of the same thing, but we might do it later"

"Hi" Sam turned smiling at hearing her voice "I missed you" he held his hand out watching her walk towards him

"I missed you too" she grabbed his hand and sat on the side of his chair before kissing him

"I thought you two...?" Marley started to ask

"Marley was filling me in on your newest love interest" Mercy told him

"What? who?"

"Samantha" Mercy told him

"Who?"

"The girl at the party, Samantha" Marley reminded him

"Oh" he laughed "Did you set her on me?" he asked Marley "Wrong move" he warned her

"Sorry I was just..." Marley looked at him embarrassed

"Pushing your nose in where it's not wanted, I know, I told you to let that girl do her own talking" Jake's told her

"It's fine" Mercy laughed "I'll have a word myself when we get back" she sat raking her fingers through Sam's hair "Did you get a song?"

"We slimmed it down to two" Sam told her watching Marley get up to follow Jake, she'd been told off, she was pissed "Should we get something to eat and have a walk around the garden?"

"If you like" they got up "I missed you today" she grabbed hold of his arm as they walked

"I wrote about you all day" he laughed "I wanted last night to last forever"

"Me too, but you promised tonight" she spun herself into him, stretched up and pecked his lips

"Tonight?" he asked "We're going straight back to bed after this audition"

They didn't get far into the garden before they found a bush to hide behind and stood making out "Sam" they heard a voice disturbed them

"Coming" he let go of her lips to tell him

"It's time" he told him

"This is it" Sam looked at Mercy wide eyed "Make or break, we really want this"

"You're ready, kill it" she kissed him one last time before they made their way back

**15:00**

"Wow" Jake laughed as they walked through a door they'd never even knew was there into what looked like a mini auditorium, they recognised the girls, their parents, and one or two people from the airport in America, but there were a lot of people sitting out there

"We'll give you five to get ready" King called down to them, they just waved and got on with it

"Okay" Ryder finally looked at the crowd, telling the band there was no more time "We decided on this song, because we all brought something to it" he smiled looking at Sam, he nodded at Mason who started the beat to **"When You Love Somebody' by Robin Thicke"**

**_Chorus All:_**

_Cause when you love somebody, and need somebody, no need to fight it, so help me help you, love somebody, and need somebody, we'll be somebody, so help me help you, __Love, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, any time, any place, anywhere. don't it sound like a sweet romance? Ooh-wee-wee_

**_Sam: _**_It's the fire, it's the rain, heaven knows, we don't know what to call it, I was already flying for you fore I knew I was falling **Jake: **You make me want this night to last forever, swee-dee-dee, yeah, yeah **Ryder:** And I've been waiting for so long for something re-re-real, yeah, yeah_

**_Chorus All:_**

**_Joe: _**_You make me feel like a fire side, summer time, where everyday is Friday or Saturday night, __**Jake: **Pool party, moon light, Chardonnay, make us feel some type of way  
**Mason: **You know I really want this night to last forever, swee-dee-dee, yeah, yeah **Sam: **So take a chance with me and I'll give you something re-re-real, yeah, yeah_

**_Chorus All:_**

**_Mason (Jake):_**_ Oh oh (No love is never easy) oh oh (your love I'm never leaving) **Jake (Joe):** Oh oh (No love is never easy) oh oh (your love I'm never leaving)  
**Sam: **When you love somebody, **Ryder: **when you love somebody_

There was silence while they performed, but the applause they got afterwards told them something had gone right, they were basking. King looked at his daughter clapping hard and smiled, this boy meant something to her "That was alright" he waved at them as the lights came back up telling them they'd had their time "We'll get back to you by the end of the day" he told them getting up with what seemed like his army, exiting the auditorium leaving the girls sitting waiting for the door to close before they made their way to the stage

"What did you think?" seemed to be the first question everyone was getting, everyone stopped talking when Mercy came back at Sam with

"I thought you held back"

"I did" he told her laughing "I was finding it hard with you in the room" he whispered in her ear, pulling her into his lap "This has been torture we need a room" laughing when she jumped off his lap and headed for the door

"Dinner everyone, see you then, just call Roz for whatever you need" Mercy left shouting back at the others

"Not being sociable today then?" Ryder asked smiling at Sam's narrow eyes

**Ryder & Jane **

"You need to have a word with Marley" Jane told Ryder as they walked away from the others, through the garden and towards the maze "She's stirring things between Sam and Mercy"

"What do you mean?" Ryder stopped walking to take notice, he hated that shit and Marley knew that "She knows better than that, we had this conversation before we went off to University"

"She told Mercy about that Samantha girl at her Party a few months back" Jane told him

"But nothing happened" he looked at her puzzled

"We know that, but I think that girls got something on her"

"I wonder what's going on" he asked, his mind ticking, Marley didn't fall for that stuff "I'll have a word" he grabbed Jane's hand and carried on walking "Can we just get lost in here and talk about tree, flowers, plant and us for a while"

"Sure" her other arm wrapped around his arm she had a hold of as they walked into the maze "I can't wait to be living and working in Broadway" she jumped in front of him "Have we ever literally done it on an edge before?" she asked giggling as she undone his trousers

"Under a bush, but I don't remember literally on an edge" he left her busy hands to do what they were doing while he grabbed her face and took her lips again "Do you think they might have cameras up there?"

"We've always wanted to do a sex tape" she giggled grabbing his face again

**Marley & Jake**

We need to talk" Marley grabbed Jake's sleeve pulling him with her "Not here" she looked around the room "Through here" she led him past the BBQ and down the steps towards the large pool, it was quiet there "Here's fine" she let his sleeve go and sat down, watching him look around the place before sitting down himself

"What's up?" his voice telling her, he was way past tired of these conversations that never saw anything change for them

"I just wanted to talk about us" she told him

"Marley, I don't know how many other ways to tell you how much I regret what happened, I don't even understand how..."

"It's about that, but it's not about another apology" she covered his lips with her finger "Last night meant something to me, you know it did"

"I know you wouldn't have let me touch you if it didn't" he smiled "And I meant what I said"

"I know you did" she smiled "I had a bit of an intervention from Mercy this morning"

"Was that a good thing?" he asked looking suspicious

"And Stacey actually, they all know by the way, Bree spilt her guts when Stacey was being her usual mean self, everything"

"Ryder knows?"

"He hasn't said anything" she grabbed his hand "But the conversation ended with a home truth" she smiled "I love you Jake, I know that in my heart, I don't like what you did to us, but I don't want to lose you, I want to try and work past this, and in order to do that I have to learn to forgive, I'll never forget what you did, but if we've got any chance at all, it's with me not bringing it up at every conversation, so I'm going to promise not to bring it up again, and see where we go from there"

"God" he flung his head back and covered his face with his hands "This felt like it was going the other way, for a minute" he looked at her "Are we back?"

"Yeah, we're back" she smiled watching the smile widen on his face

**17:00**

"Mercy's messaging" Stacey looked at her phone

"She wants us in her room" Bree stopped eating to look at her phone

"Did Mercy message you guys?" Marley walked in asking

"Yeah" Jane came in straightening her clothes telling them "What's happened?" she looked at Sam walking back into the lounge

"I don't know, I was told to leave" Sam replied sitting with the guys to watch TV, forty minutes later, the TV went off and the music went up, the guys sat around looking at each other

"We thought you guys deserved a bit of a show after all the hard work you put in this afternoon" Mercy told them, she knew what she was smiling about, and so did Jane, Bree and Stacey. "So sit back and enjoy" she told them as the girls got ready to sing a very sexy version of **'Generous' by Amber Mark ****  
**

_**Jane:** Tonight I'm feeling generous, you're always catering to me so let me put you first, yeah I got, uh, yeah I got, uh, yeah_  
_ **Marley: **Generous feelings, whatever you desire, sit back and receive it, it's about you tonight yeah_  
_ **Stacey: **First let me give your eyes a taste, what's underneath this lingerie_

_ **Bree: **So many reasons, to give you what you deserve, don't lift a finger, I'm gonna put in the work let me focus on you_  
_ **Mercy: **Feeling to get that 50 shades yeah, say what it is and I'll obey yeah_  
_ **Kitty: **I ain't seen you in like 7 days, I just wanna stay in for the weekend and get faded_  
_ **Jane: **Turning off my phone yeah, putting on some slow jams, taking off ya clothes yeah, it's on yeah, it's on yeah_

_Chorus **All**_  
_ Tonight I'm feeling generous, you're always catering to me so let me put you first_  
_ Yeah I got 50,000 ways to make your eyes roll back, have you talking to yourself like how she ride like that_  
_ Pop another Perignon I'm feeling generous, you look so good you make me wanna throw a million ones_  
_ Yeah I got 50,000 ways to make your eyes roll back, have you talking to yourself like how she ride like that yeah..._

"Yeah" the guys laughed clapping at their efforts

"Is that enough rest?" Mercy asked sat on Sam's lap at the end of the song

"What you doing watching 50 shades?" he whispered in her ear

"We're actually going to be doing our own production tonight" she giggled

"We'll call it 60 shades" he laughed

It wasn't long after dinner that King demanded another song from the group, they stood in the studio singing Sam's alternative audition song **'****The Least That I Could Do' by Plested _"For you, I did a lot I shouldn't have done, but every time you touch me, I'm numb, and you can take the pain away, for you, I'd go out to ride with a gun, if you give me a shot, I won't run, I got to do whatever it takes..." _**he sang smiling at her laughing at their conversation he'd put to song, everyone sat rocking to the song as Sam seemed to be putting on a private show for Mercy **_"For you, there ain't a problem I wouldn't fix, I'd even stop the Apocalypse, if we could stay for one more day..." _**the guys joined in singing the last chorus

"That was alright" King told them "But not quite what I'm looking for" he told the shocked faces.

"So, what are you looking for?" Ryder asked pissed the man had let them go this far to say no

"Something different I guess" king told him

"We can do different" Jake told him banging the drum

"I've heard enough" King told him, Sam and Ryder stood looking at their Dad's, wanting them to say something to this man who'd just dampened their spirit

"Okay" Sam held his hands up "We'll take that" he looked back at his band members "Come on" he looed up at Mercy in the crowd, he could tell she was livid. She jumped up at his words and left the studio with them, the look she gave her Dad cutting, a smirk on her face, because he was going to get her revenge in the morning, when she announced she was leaving with Sam for America, then she'd see who was playing games. She'd seen him to exactly what he'd just done to Sam to so many other artists, h


	6. Chapter 6

**This Is The Right Time **

**The Palace **

**Day 6**

**01:00**

**East Wing**

"So what do we do now?" Ryder asked, when they'd finally left the studio, after pretending King's decision didn't matter for the evening

"Plan A I suppose" Sam told him tapping his back "We'll get there, this was the first real shot"

"It wasn't even the right time" Mason told them "We're all finishing stuff off, got babies on the way, moving house, it wasn't the right time, maybe that swayed him"

"Or maybe we're just not as good as we think we are" Jake told them

"I don't agree with that" Joe looked at him "I think it's because Sam's in bed with his daughter"

"If that's what you think it is, I can always back out" Sam told him

"You'd back out?" Jake asked shocked "So where would the songs come from?"

"We all write" Sam told them

"But not like you" Ryder replied quickly "You can't back out, it's not an option"

"Plan A then?" Joe looked at his band members asking

"Plan A" they all agreed, sitting back to think about the day they'd had

"Shit's gonna hit the fan tomorrow" Mason told them all

"Double" Ryder laughed

"What's so special about tomorrow?" Sam lifted his head for a second asking

"Decision sharing day" Ryder told him

"Decision sharing?" Joe half smiled at Sugar, she nodded her head, giving the okay

**Joe & Sugar **

"Technically it's after midnight so I guess for us decision sharing day starts now" Joe pulled Sugar to him and kissed her forehead

"Please don't tell us you're pregnant or married" Marley rolled her eyes at them

"No" Sugar laughed "Nothing like that" she nervously grabbed Joe's hand "We've..." she looked up at him

"We've decided to call it a day on our relationship" Joe told everyone

"We still love each other, very much" Sugar assured them all "As friends" she quickly confirmed

"Yeah" Joe smiled "We've been drifting apart since we went off to Uni, I know we're only two hours away from each other, but we understand the signs"

"Signs?" Kitty asked

"Yeah, at first we were just busy with study, and we understood that, but then we were busy making friend, socialising and all that and somewhere in there we found ourselves avoiding each others calls, and stuff like that" he smiled at Sugar looking at him "We had a very hard, honest conversation this holiday and decided that being together in that way, wasn't what we wanted"

"I'm so sorry dude" Mason told him grabbing his shoulder

"No we're fine about it, honestly" Joe told him

"We just wanted to tell you guys together" Sugar told them "And there's more" she carried on before the questions started coming, looking at Joe

"Yeah" he stepped forward "My Uncle Vinny he's got me a spot in his department, it's very rare for people my age to get this kind of opportunity so... of course I'm jumping at it" he laughed "The only thing is, I'll be moving to New Haven on a kind of a permanent basis, so..." he looked around the room "Unless I get an extended holiday, or my parents get ill or something, I won't be back to Big Sur for the foreseeable"

"Seriously?" Sam asked

"What about the band?" Ryder asked

"What about us?" Mason asked

"Dude are you sure about this?" Jake walked towards him asking

"We've talked everything through" he looked at Sugar "We'll always love each other, I guess this is the test of our love"

"We think it's for the best" Sugar added

"The end of an era" Sam sat gripping Mercy's arm, wrapped loosely around his neck, him sat comfortably on the floor between her legs

"So I guess I'll wish you guys well with the music thing" he looked at Ryder "I hope you guys will remember me for my sexy voice and making you guys look good" he laughed

"One for the road" Stacey hugged him frowning, before grabbing hold of Sugar "He's the only one who's ever took my love for Star serious" she told everyone

"One for the road" he smiled as he started singing her **'Breathless' by ****Jude Demorest & Luke James** _**"**__**Yeah, oh yeah, oh, honey, why you looking like that, didn't I tell you I'd have you hooked, by the morning you'll be coming back, oh**_" pointing at Stacey to take the song, they went around the room picking each other to carry on the song until it finally came to an end _**"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"** _Jane finally sang, before bursting into laughter

"If you remember me for anything, it has to be that I finally got your brother's band to sing a Star song" Joe told her

"We'll all remember you, forever" Sugar told him

"You the most" he hugged her. Everyone stood watching what it was actually like to love someone enough to let them go, finally making their way to their own rooms, it was set to be a tough morning

**Parents **

"That was brutal" Steve told King once the children left

"I'll be honest, I expected Sam or Ryder to say something" Dwight added

"I didn't expect them to stay around that long after the way you treated them" Don laughed "He's never listened to me that long"

"They'll be listening to me tomorrow" King told his friends "We have work to do" he looked at Dwight

"Is this how our last night in Ghana's going to end?" Mary asked of Dwight, Don and Stevie

"Work" Dwight held his hands up at her, following King and the others though to the study

"What's this work?" Don sat down asking watching King press some buttons on his mobile

"Just getting the crew together" he told them smiling

"What, at this time of night?" Dwight asked looking at his watch

"Yeah" King smiled "We're setting Sam up with his own label, indie of course"

"Mary will want him to finish his study, she won't be up for this" Dwight told him

"It's on the premise that he finishes study" King told him

"Why a recording label?" Don asked "What's wrong with him just expanding his business?"

"In case you never noticed I have no son" King told them "If he chooses to marry my daughter, they'll get everything, and I mean, everything I have" he told them "I'm ready for that to happen yesterday" he looked at the men in front of him "But he needs to be ready for it, I don't want the likes of Snake coming in and running rough shod over him, he needs to know what this animal business is really all about" he sat down "His studio is in the middle of Big Sur, where his family own half the damn county, of course he's being treated with cotton gloves, he needs to get out there while we can protect him, wouldn't you want to protect him and see him build his dream?"

"Is it his dream though or yours?"

"The boy got you to buy him a damn studio at the age of 15, made you change your mind and send him to Julliard, sings like an angel, and writes a song an hour, are you really standing there telling me that music isn't his dream?"

"Maybe it is" Don told his brother in law

"Save argument" Stevie stepped in "Let's listen to what King's people have to say, and if it sounds alright, speak to Sam tomorrow morning"

So Kurt, Will, Finn and Noah turned up, there was lots of paperwork thrown around the table, even more technical talk, drinking, head scratching, and finally sighs of relief when there was an inkling of an agreement around the table. It was near 4am when Dwight smiled telling everyone he'd need to speak to Mary before breakfast and he suggested King do the same

"Was it me, or did I hear Sam say something about them living in America?" Don asked as they made for the door

"After they finish study I believe" King told him

"Are you sure about that?"

"Clara will know" he told them watching everyone leave before he stepped out the study and closed the door behind him, when he got to bed Clara was sleeping, he didn't bother to wake her up to ask

**Sam & Mercy**

**02:00**

"How are you really feeling about Joe leaving the band?" Mercy grabbed Sam's top pulling him to lean on her, while she rested on the closed door

"Sad I guess, as I said end of an era, I knew we'd all grow up soon, but this soon"

"Are you sure that's it?"

"That's it" he smiled "I've been quiet because I'm wondering if I'm being mean, wanting you to come to America instead of me staying here"

"Seriously?" she looked at him

"Yeah, I don't think I gave you the choice"

"You've known from day one I wanted to be in America" she giggled "Be warned, I won't be staying here with you, you can have this" she looked around "I want music, and I know Dad doesn't see that for me right now, but that's where I'm going"

"Are you sure?" he held her chin with his knuckled finger "I'm not forcing you to do stuff?"

"No way" she looked into his eyes "Do I look like I can be forced?" she laughed letting him pull her face towards his, and kiss her lips lightly

"You can force me to do anything, without even trying" he pulled her to him, pressing her against him, his hardness like steel against her stomach

"I'm not ready for bed" she pulled away from him and opened the door she'd been leaning on

"I am" he reached for her but she slipped out before he could stop her, he ended up following her out, they ended up in the studio "What are we doing in here?" he looked around the room

"Changing the scenery I guess" she smiled at him, looking around the very pink and purple room "Lights" she called bringing down the dim lighting

"Impressed" he smiled walking towards her

"Ah ah" she waved her finger at him "Work first" she touched some buttons on the mixers and lights appeared all over it "We're going to get that song recorded for Dad to hear, he's so going to regret saying no to you"

"Revenge" he smiled "I like it"

"Come on" she tapped some buttons on the system and the music to their song came through the speakers "We need to get more soul into your voice, I don't want him to have anything to say except sorry"

They sat for a while listening to the music, Sam trying to sound more soul than pop and then on take ten, he got it "Did I just get it?" he smiled at her

"You did, do it again" she sang the first few lines of the song with him, before they attempted their first take, eventually they both stood smiling at finishing the last note "That's it" she hugged him

"It didn't even sound like me" he laughed

"It will do" she left the booth to restart the music and walked to the back of the room towards the couch "Now we can.. play" she sat down smiling, watching him walk towards her past hungry as their song **'Lifetime' by Saeed & Ashly Williams** was set to play on repeat. His knelt on the couch straggling her, lips touched hers giving off a surprising heat, his mind racing as she pulled him onto her, pressing against him with as much urgency as he was feeling, she let go of his lips and pressed her cheek against the side of his face to whisper in his ear "I need you"

"Talking sex" he moaned, watching her hair lift with his breath "Tell me what you want" he grabbed her hands off him and flung them up above her head

"Make me your fantasy" she grabbed his ear with her teeth and bit hard

He jerked his ear out of her mouth, stood up and pulled her up so hard she fell onto the mixer "Shit" he hissed searching for the button she'd pressed, he needed to turn the music down

"Are you alright?" she turned her head, looking at him with a smirk on her face "It's this one" she pointed at the button, watching him turn it down

"Turn back around" he smiled pushing her chest back against the buttons, his foot kicking her legs apart

"You want to take me from the back?" she turned again, he slapped her butt hard "Ouch" she giggled "That was actually..."

"Shush" he used his finger to turn her head back round, while his other hand snapped her panties off at the waist, she stood still waiting, not turning, while he looked at her exposed glistening core "I saw this in a movie once" he told her as his finger slid down her back and into her core, he smiled as she settled on it and wiggled with the pleasure

"Mmmm" she purred seconds before he removed his finger and replaced it with himself, banging into her as she yelled his muffled name through the roughness, his name soon turned to "Yes" then "Harder" and then inaudible sounds ending with her shouting at the top of her voice "I'm coming" her hand grabbed his hand, resting on her butt, and squeezed it hard, while her core pulsed around him

"I'm.." he got out before clenching her butt hard

"Sam" she panicked "Condom"

"Shit" he pulled out and watching his liquid spill over her butt "That was hot" he gasped, as they came to a breathless stop just before the second run of the song

"Who'd have known you'd take orders so well" she laughed

"I'm sure everyone heard you shouting about them" he laughed

"And we care because...?"

"We don't" he grabbed her hand, picked up the ripped panties off the floor, and left to get washed up and hopefully grab some sleep

**07:00**

"Morning" Jane walked into the lounge to see nearly everyone sitting around "Early birds or what?"

"Mission" Ryder told her while everyone else mumbled a response to her morning

"How's Sugar and Joe" she asked noticing they weren't there

"Not a peep since last night's announcement" Marley told her

"I thought that might have been them in the studio last night, rethinking" Jane smiled, Sam and Mercy avoided eye contact with anyone else

"Are we gonna pick straws for who goes first on this one?" Ryder asked

"Idea" Kitty got up to fetch pen and paper, sat writing all the names

"Morning" Sugar walked into the lounge with Joe behind her "Hard to think this is the last day we'll be sharing a bed together" she looked back at him "Sorry I've been a bit upset this morning" she wiped her eyes

The sigh in the room was heard as everyone felt their pain, it was a sad day, exciting for some, but inevitably, everyone was planning on leaving someone behind, and it was starting with them

"Pick a number" Kitty walked round with the bag of numbers "Okay, so now we know what's happening" they sat around for a while waiting for the final alarm to sound, everyone blowing air when it finally came

"This is it" Mercy told them all grabbing Sam's hand as they got up "Be brave" she told everyone, trying to hide just how scared she actually was

**08:00**

"Morning" Clara smiled at seeing everyone piling into the dining room "Last breakfast"

"Yeah" Stacey was the only one that found a response "It's been really great" she smiled at Clara "Thank you"

"It's been an absolute pleasure, we must do it again" Clara laughed, taking her daughters kiss "Come get something to eat before we go on our last trip together" her arms fanning everyone to sit down "Your parents are on their way" she sat watching them sit down "Everyone's quiet" she looked at them all one by one "Is this to do with yesterdays audition?"

"No I think it's because it's the last day" Bree smiled at her, looking at Mercy for telling her Mother a lie, rolling her eyes with relief as their parents very noisily came into the room

"Morning" King lead them into the room, Mom's taking kisses as they walked past their children to find their seats "I have an announcement for later" he frowned looking at Dwight as he spoke

"Roz" Clara called watching as the breakfast came into the room, today, unlike any other, it was trays full of traditional food "Try everything it's all good" her eyes wide for the beautiful colours. They were more than twenty minutes into eating before anyone started looking around the table, waiting for something to be said

"Number one" Mercy looked across the table at Ryder, shaking his head to tell them it wasn't him

**No. 1 Mason & Bree**

"It's us" Mason told them clearing his throat "We have an announcement" he squeezed Bree's hand under the table

"Yeah, we've made a decision, we're keeping the baby..."

"I didn't think anything different" Kate gasped holding her chest

"Nobody asked" Bree looked at her Mother "Actually I made a decision, which led to Mason making a decision" she told her parents "I also decided that I can only take orders from one man in my life" she smiled at her Dad "And Mason's going to be that man from now on" she looked at Mason telling him she'd finished

"And I'm informing you I guess, that we've decided Bree's coming over to Princeton to live, while I finish University, she can always jump back into her studies after the baby, if she choses to"

"So you think you're giving up on everything I've worked so hard to build for you?" Steve asked his daughter, ignoring everything they'd just said

"As I said Sir" Mason's voice firm "Bree won't be totally giving up on anything, she's taking time out to have our baby"

"Thank you Mason" Steve hissed through his teeth "But I was talking to my daughter"

"And I'm sorry Sir but..." he was stopped by the almighty bang on the table, everyone, including the food, jumped, this wasn't a man that was used to being told no

"Steve" Kate gasped at her husbands behaviour in their hosts house

"No Kate" he hissed at his wife "This fool's got her head in the fucking clouds, you know what young lady" he pointed at his daughter "You'll study until you can't, have your baby at home, with or without this fool" he pointed at Mason "And you will finish that damn course I put so much effort into getting set up for you"

"Dad" Bree got up and walked towards him, everyone thought she was brave getting that close to him, he was mad as hell "I'm doing what Mason said, he's my family now" she touched his chest and leaned up to whisper to him "And if you ever disrespect him like that again, you'll never see me or this baby again" she told him before landing back on her hells. They stood in what could only be termed as a stare off for a while, both trying to make out if the other actually meant what they were saying "You know I mean that" she squinted her eyes telling him

"Bree" he grabbed her arm as she went to walk away "You're my little girl"

"And you're my Daddy" she told him "But Mason's my person"

"I get that, but does this have to be so brutal?"

"It can be as good or as bad as you want it to be, I'm not saying I'll never see you again, and Mason isn't studying forever"

"Promise me you'll come home after he finishes?"

"That's up to Mason, Dad" she turned and moved away from him

"Bree" Kate called standing up to her daughter, Bree turned to look at her and burst into tears, falling into her Mom's arms "I understand, honestly I do" her Mom whispered in her ear "Be happy, Dad will come round"

Everyone sat watching this conversation take place, wondering if they had the nerve for it, if their parents were going to be even worse that Bree's Dad, Sam could see worse coming, but Roz was in Mercy's room right now packing her clothes, they'd gone as far as they could go without telling the parents anything. Ryder looked at Sam both shaking their heads determined not to be next

"Somebody please lighten the air" Kate wiped her tears

**No. 2 Stacey & Kitty **

"We decided to go ahead with that reception you talked about Mom" Stacey told her parents

"Oh" Mary half smiled, her mind was still on her sister "That's good"

"You could be a bit more enthusiastic about it" Stacey flung back at her

"I am" Mary's eyes like daggers at her daughter "Your Aunt's upset, or did you miss that?"

"She just asked someone to lighten the air didn't she?" Stacey snapped back at her

"Everything always has to be about you doesn't it?" Mary snapped at her

"Yes it has to be about me, for all the notice you ever take of me" Stacey stood up angry

"It's kind of hard not to listen to you" Kate huffed "Listen, I'm not having this conversation with you right now" she warned

"Well I'm having it..."

"Stacey" Dwight shouted grabbing her attention "Your Mom said not now, sit down"

"I'm not a child" she flung back at her Dad

"Stacey" Sam butted in shocked that she'd dared to carry on after their Dad had spoken

"What?" she asked her brother "I'm a married woman, I have a right to open my damn mouth" Sam was in gasp mode, his sister had gone mad "You weren't there for me when I needed you, I had to run to friends for help because my Mom was too busy saving the rest of the fucking world"

"Stacey" Sam got up and walked around the table to her, something was wrong "Calm down" he pulled her to him "What's the matter?"

"I'm number two Sam" she told him, he looked at Mercy and let his sister go, this was her truth, she'd have to deal with the fall out. She was crying, looking at Kitty, it seemed like she was the only one Stacey was going to stop this for "I was pregnant Mom, I had to go through an abortion on my own, with only friends to help me, and you know what hurts? friends realised something was wrong with me, before my loving, caring, Mother did"

"What?" Mary gasped

"I thought she was..." Stevie

"So did I" Dwight sat dazed listening to his daughters revelations

"When?" Mary asked

"It doesn't matter" Stacey screamed at her, Mary got up and made for her Daughter, not only was she telling her she was a bad mother for not knowing that her lesbian daughter somehow got pregnant by a man, but she was disrespecting her in the biggest way, she was about to slap her daughter's face off

"Mary" Dwight grabbed her, watching Stacey flinch at the reality of what was about to happen "Leave it" he held onto her, Mary was huffing with vexation "And you" he looked at Stacey "You want to be an adult, want to be a married woman, consider it done, you're on your own once we get back home" you could see the hurt in his eyes as he said the words, but even Sam knew Stacey had gone too far, he'd got a lot of talking to do when he got home to get her back into their good books

**No. 3 Ryder & Jane **

"Sorry Mom, Dad, this isn't much of the same, but as you might have guessed by now, this is D day for us, we've made plans, and todays the day to clear house, before the new years starts"

"For crying out loud" Linda held her head "I see what you mean" she looked at Kate

"Nothing as drastic as Stacey" he laughed

"Pregnant, secret marriage, affair, what?" Linda asked looking at Stevie

"None of the above" he laughed

"Although we did have a pregnancy scare a while back" Jane offered

"Yeah" he looked at Jane remembering that time in their lives "Learned us a few lessons" he kissed her lips lightly "We love Hollywood" he told his parents squeezing Jane's hand

"We love Big Sur too" Jane added

"Babe will you let me get this out?" he looked at her asking

"Sure go for it" she smiled

"We're planning on staying in Hollywood" he told his parents

"Well that's kind of stating the obvious, you've only just started studying up there" Linda laughed

"I mean after we finish studying, we want to live there, forever like" Ryder told them

"So what about the business?" Don asked his son

"We can get it managed, I might make it big enough to bring the club to those parts, Karaoke country music bars are popping up everywhere" he laughed

"Please don't tell me you think this is a joke" Don wiped the sweat off his forehead "These kids are really giving presents out today"

"Don't be so dramatic Dad" Ryder laughed "We're making decisions about our lives, is that a bad thing?"

"No sweetheart it isn't, it's just unexpected, you're all so young" Linda looked around the table "Some warning would have been nice"

"Mom, none of us stayed in Big Sur to study, surely that was a big enough warning?"

"Maybe it was, but we were so wrapped up in letting you go to University, I guess none of us thought past getting you there"

"Well we've had five months to live it, think about it and decide on it, and we're going to live there after we finish studying"

"You know what" Don pointed at his son "You're going to do what your going to do I know you" he waved his finger at him "But the business can't suffer"

"I wouldn't let it" Ryder told him

**King **

"I forgot what it was like living in the western world" King laughed sitting back in his chair "I guess now is a good a time as any" he looked at Dwight "We didn't give you the deal last night because, we thought you might want to send that song of yours out on your own label" he looked at Sam making it clear he was talking directly to him

"We don't have a label" Sam told him

"So that's where we come in" Dwight told his son "All you have to do is sign on the dotted line" he held the contract across the table in his son's face "There is a stipulation though"

"Stipulation like?" Sam asked

"Like you have to finished University before you can fully get involved in the label" King replied

"Go on" he looked at Mercy wondering what was happening

"That's it" King told him "Your parents agreed on that premise" looking at Mary and Dwight

"We did"

"So he has his own label, we can put out what we want?" Ryder asked excited

"Well I guess the first lesson is reputation, it has to precede you in this business, so if you get a rep for bashing out any old stuff it will come back to bite you, but if it's hit after hit, people will be flocking to get on your label"

"Sounds easy enough" Mason told them

"Well it's not" Sam told them "How long have we got before you expect to hear something from us"

"Twelve month, get some names behind you first, Don and Dwight are onto that"

"We can use some of the contacts from the studio" Sam told his Dad "I don't want to steal anyone though"

"The two businesses can run side by side if you want them to" Dwight told his son

"Do you want to do this?" Mary asked her son, aware everything was going fast right now

"Yeah, it's one of my dreams" he grabbed Mercy's hand and looked into her teary eyes, they weren't quite brave enough just yet to be showing PDA in front of her parents, but he could tell she was overwhelmed with what her Dad was offering right now "I'll sign whatever I need to" he looked at his Dad smiling, and knew everything had been checked, there was no way his parents were going to let him walk into anything dodgy

"So can we end this breakfast on this good note?" King asked looking around the table, before his eyes landed back on he signed contract sat in front of him

**No. 4 Marley & Jake **

"I think we're up next" Marley smiled at her Dad before looking around the room "I guess you've noticed I haven't been myself for a while, and that's because Jake and I were going through some stuff, I don't really want to share" she grabbed Jake's hand "But we're through it all now and well... we decided to try together" she looked at her Dad "I'm applying to Harold Ramis for the next semester, if I get in, we'll be based there"

"But I thought.." Linda looked at her daughter

"It's very important to me Mom, that's why we're willing to wait and see if I get in"

"And what if you don't get in?" Stevie asked his daughter

"Then as soon as I finish, I'm moving to Chicago because Jake's life is already mapped out up there, and I want to be where he is"

"But what about what you want to do?"

"Mom I can act from anywhere in the world" she laughed

"But you're so young, you're all so young" Linda looked around the table "It was only the other day I was wiping noses, kissing scraped knees and changing all your nappies" she frowned

"And I guess someday you'll have grandbabies to do all that for" Marley told her "From Ryder and Jane" she looked across at her brother "We just needed you guys to know our plans, that's all"

"And what do you say Jake?" Don asked him

"We made the decision together Sir, it's Marley's place to tell her parents, I still need to tell mine" he offered

"I guess I can't knock you guys for having a plan" he shrugged his shoulders, at least it wasn't as angry or insulting as, Stacey's revelation, Linda and Don looked at each other smiling, she'd have to get into Harold Ramis first and that in itself was hard enough

"So" Marley looked across at Sam "I guess that's us done"

**No. 5 Mercy & Sam**

"So that makes us the last ones" Sam sat up in his chair

"I don't think I can take anymore after Stacey's outburst" Mary warned

"It's not my floor" Sam told her smiling "It's Mercy's" he looked at her sitting beside him squeezing his hand hard "I'm behind you, whatever you choose to say"

"What the hell do you want now?" King rolled his eyes talking to his daughter "You wanted horses I got you three, a car I got you two, the east wing changed I did it, what the hell..."

"I don't want anything Daddy" she laughed

"So what can we do for you, young lady?" Clara smiled at her daughter

"I want you to let me go"

"Go where?"

"To America" she told them

"In a few months time, I guess we can do that" King told her

"No, I mean I want to go live with Sam in America"

"I suppose when you get married, that can be..."

"Dad" she huffed "I'm going back with them later, I'm packed"

"No you're not" he laughed nervously

"I am" she told him, Sam sat watching her put her spoilt brat chat on "So you can keep your visit in a few months, unless that's you guys coming to see us"

"Are you telling or asking?" King asked his daughter, this behaviour wasn't something her parents weren't used to, spoilt yes, but not rude

"I guess I'm..." she looked at Sam squeezing her hand trying to get her to calm down "Informing you" she looked at her Mom for help but found none

"Roz" he yelled, everyone watching as Roz ran into the room "Unpack her" he told the maid, turning to Mercy "You're going nowhere"

"If I have to walk out with nothing, so be it, but I am going Dad, I'd prefer to go with your blessing, but this is my destiny, my life, my choice"

"Clara speak to your child" King looked at his wife "I can't look at her right now"

"Well that's fine" Mercy got up and let go of Sam's hand "Because I can't look at you either"

"What do you mean by that?" King spun round to look at her

"Did you not think I was ever going to find out about your past, Daddy Blue" she hissed at him "Well I know, and from what I've read you have no reason for not looking at me, I'm a product of my Father after all" she walked across the room to him. She was angry yes, but this had something else behind it, Sam couldn't figure out what it was, but he could see this getting out of hand quick, now she was bringing up his past, he sat wishing he'd never brought it to her attention

"Mercy" he caught her attention and shook his head trying to get her to stop

"No Sam" she put her hand up at him "This is my truth"

"Truth?" King asked his daughter, laughing "You really don't know anything about the truth"

"Whatever you want to make this into, I'm going to America" Mercy told him, she was stood in front of him now, fronting up to him, she was doing this for love, if he got the chance to play with her emotions she might not be strong enough to leave, this had to get dirty for her to get her way

"Ha" he looked at Clara before looking back at his daughter

"King" Clara warned looking at Mary

"King, don't" Mary told him but everyone in the room could see this face off wasn't going to end with one of them backing down

"King" Dwight echoed, catching Sam's attention, something bigger was going on here

"The whole thing was arranged" he told her, the hurt in his face apparent as the last word came out, because now he knew it couldn't go back in, and he'd hurt the one thing in his life he'd vowed to protect

"What was arranged?" Mercy asked, still too mad to actually see what he was feeling through his eyes

"Christmas" Clara told her looking at king "Christmas was arranged" she looked at King waiting for him to back her up

Mercy wasn't having any of it, that wasn't sitting with her, she dismissed her Mother and looked back at her Dad "What was arranged Daddy?" she flung her hands on her hips and focused on him

"The introduction of you and Sam, it was planned" King told her closing his eyes not wanting to see the hurt in his daughter's face, the room gasping at the revelation

"You set us up?" Sam jumped up asking his parents

"It wasn't like..." Mary got out before Mercy exploded at her Dad

"How could you?" she hit his chest, he moved with the shove, but his hands grabbed after her, he needed to hug her, to stop the pain he knew she was in right now, so much so that was all she could come at him with, plus the look of disappointment in her eyes right now "Daddy how could you" she turned and ran out the room

"I thought Stacey was supposed to be the cruel one in this family?" Sam asked throwing his napkin on the table, before getting up to walk out, he needed to find Mercy

**The Parents **

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dwight asked King

"We were going to tell them anyway" King told him

"But not like that, in the middle of a damn family feud, with everyone here" Mary hissed "We didn't even get a chance to talk to Sam"

"I'm sorry, she just pressed all those old buttons, I thought I'd locked away" King told them slamming himself back in his chair

"I used to think she was like me" Clara grabbed her husband around his shoulder "But that girl is all you"

"I think that was the scary part" King huffed pulled her to him and hugged her back

"So after all that, you know she's leaving tonight?" Clara looked down at him asking

"There was hope before that bombshell, but yeah, I know" he pulled her head to his and kissed her forehead "Sorry"

"What are we going to say to Sam?" Mary asked Dwight

"I guess we've got a while to think about that, it's going to take time for him to talk to us again" Dwight told her

"I think next year we should go back to presents" Mary told them, watching as everyone burst out laughing

"I need to go find my baby girl" Clara let go of her husband telling him

"I'll come with you" Mary told her "I can only try she followed Clara out the door

"I need to go lay down" Linda told her husband getting up

"I just need to be anywhere else but in this room right now" Kate told them "I'm really disappointed in all of you" she told them before closing the door

"That used to work when I was a child" Bree told her cousins laughing "Come on lets go find Mercy and Sam

"I guess I need to go put her straight" King told Dwight, Dan and Stevie

"What you're still running with this?" Stevie asked him shocked "If Bree had done off like that at me, I'd be looking for ways to get back in her good books"

"She's my child, not the other way around" King told him walking towards the door following everyone else out

"On your head and all that" Don followed him nodding agreement with Stevie

"You were harsh" Dwight told him as they ventured around the house

**Sam & Mercy **

Sam was just as mad a Mercy when he left the dining room, he'd looked in several places before he thought of the studio and made his way back to the east wing, he pushed the door open slowly expecting crying but found her sitting on a stool, listening to his guitar demo and singing from her heart, he stood with the door cracked open listening to her sing **'Something Beautiful' by Mackenzie Thomas. **He couldn't help thinking her voice was the most beautiful, raw, vocally perfect voice he'd ever heard, but she was telling him that this decision she was making was too hard for her, and maybe he needed to rethink what their next move was going to be, because he couldn't have her miserable in America with no family

"That was beautiful" he pushed the door wider as she came to the end of the song

"I heard the demo a while back and fell in love with the song" she looked at him revealing tears

"I'm sorry" he went towards her with his arms open for her to fall into "If I'd had any idea he was going to.."

"I don't care what he thinks" she looked up at him "We need solutions"

"What are you thinking?" he asked

"How dare he tell me what we have isn't real" she huffed "You?"

"That the jokes on them" he smiled "Because what we have is real"

"I'm just so mad that my parents could do this"

"You always knew you were having an arranged marriage"

"But you didn't... did you?"

"My parent know I'd never go for that, there must be a reason why this happened"

"I'm not ready to hear it, I never want to speak to any of them again"

"You will" he laughed "They're your parents"

"I'm leaving with you today, you know that right?"

"I hope you know that" he wrapped his arms around her "No matter what their story is, we know what we feel"

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" her head resting on his chest

"I don't think so" he frowned "Hold on, I might have heard it several times last night, between the howling and moaning" he laughed

"I'm sure it was a purr" she laughed reaching up to kiss his lips, moaning as he pulled her into him for a deeper kiss

**The Conversations **

"Here you are" Mary pushed the door open and walked in, jerking them out of their kiss "I know you guys probably don't want to hear it right now, but you know me, nothing else is happening until this is sorted" she told them. Mercy looked at Sam wondering if Mary was talking to her too

"Excuse me?" slipped out of her mouth before she realised Mary was going to be her second Mother, plus before that revelation in the dining room, they had a pretty good relationship going, she held her chest to suggest she was talking about something else

"It was planned by us yes, we accept that, but if you guys hadn't jelled nothing would have happened after America" she looked from one to the other "Sam you've always had fairy tale endings in your head, I knew there was never going to be a girl in Big Sur for you, I agreed for this meet cute to happen because I was thinking of you"

"I can't even say I don't believe that" Sam told her

"What happened to that other guy?" Mercy asked her Mom, aware she hadn't said a word since they'd walked in

"He actually hit a girl, and you know your Dad wasn't going for that" she told her "His family tried to hide it, but your Dad found out" she rolled her eyes at the memory "Apparently his Dad carried the same traits, so we scraped the deal" she huffed "We'd invested years into the boy. Your Dad went to a meeting with Dwight and saw Sam and Stacey, they talked and things started from there"

"We just wanted to protect you guys" Mary told them

"And yes" Clara looked at her daughter "We went about it the wrong way, but we had your best interest at heart"

"And to be honest, we might have gone about it the wrong way in there too, but we are leaving, together" Sam told them

"Hi" Ryder popped his head in the door "Your Dad was right" he smiled at Mercy "He said you'd be in here"

"He's got camera's all over the place, he doesn't have to guess" Mercy told him

"Not in here though?" Sam asked, thinking on what they'd got up to last night in there

"There are no camera's in this part of the house" Clara confirmed "I drew a line" she warned

"Here you are" King burst through the door with everyone else following him "Have you calmed down yet?" he knocked on the glass asking them

"Calmed down!" Mercy screeched "You were going to marry me off to some woman beater" she moaned

"We didn't know he was like that, not until Tania told us" he replied

"Tania?" Mercy's eyes widened "You mean Drew Dakubu?" her mouth stayed open after the words came out of it "That monster?" she laughed with shock "Dad, seriously, from now on I'll do the matchmaking if you don't mind"

"Heard and understood" King laughed "Look sweetheart" his tone change surprising everyone in the room, he sounded like he was about to beg, Stevie looked at Dwight smiling, the man had finally seen the seriousness of the situation "I'm sorry that came out the way it did, I was angry" he walked towards her, not caring that everyone else was in the room "You know I only ever want the very best for you"

"Sam's the best for me Dad" she rolled her eyes at him when he grabbed her shoulders

"It's just that you going back, just makes it feel like it was all for nothing..."

"It's about where Sam is, Dad" she told him

"I think I just realised that" he smiled "Forgive me for the way I acted earlier"

"Give us your blessing" she looked up at him asking

"You have my blessing, so long as we can visit when we want, stay over and you come home regularly"

"Deal" she smiled

"Deal" he agreed kissing her forehead

"Is that good enough for you?" she looked at Sam asking

"Yeah, I'm good" he giggled

"So I guess we leave tonight" she grabbed his hand, finally happy

"That only leaves us 14 hours to say goodbye" Clara, grabbed her daughter's hand telling her "I miss you already"

"Okay" Mary called order "We'll back off, won't we?" she looked Dwight asking

"Yeah" Dwight smiled

"We should do something together" Kate told them

"There's the Afro Nation festival down on Laboma Beach I was thinking" King told them "I have a few artists performing I was going to pass by later, but we could make a day of it, if you guys are interested?"

"Who's there?" Jake asked

"The usual, Wizkid, 6Black, DaVido, Buma Boy and some special guests" King replied, he said it casual but he knew they were more than interested in the line up "I could take you back stage have a look around and stuff"

"That would be amazing" Mason told him

"So say 1pm start then?" King looked around the room, smiling, glad he'd saved his relationship with his daughter

The morning spent trinket buying, memories of a well spent Christmas, everyone excited for the new changes ahead. They got to Laboma Beach and had lunch at a local sea food restaurant before heading over to celebrities quarters, meeting most of the artists King was involved with, there were a fair few R&B and two Pop singers they'd clapped eyes on inn passing. they sat back stage listening to warm ups, speeches and disagreements and then suddenly the evening drew in, the lights came up, the guards got thicker and the music started belting out, they stood at the barriers holding the fans away, but giving them exclusive access, along with a few others.

Time went fast soon it was nearing 10pm time for them to leave, they needed to get back to connect to their flight back home "Good evening" King's voice came over the mic, grabbing their attention "Hope everyone's having a good time" he called out to screams from the crowd "I just need a minute" he looked at his family stood wondering what was happening "To say, thank you to my guests over the holiday for making this season, this year such an... interesting one" he laughed "I guess the word for the year for me is family" he smiled at Sam stood with his arms hanging around Mercy's neck and his body flush against her back "Welcome, God bless, Good luck and... thank you" he smiled "I've asked for this especially for you guys" he held his hand out as the music started playing and an icon walked on stage singing **'Conversations In The Dark' by John Legend **the noise was immense as John started singing, but soon everyone was swaying happy and in love. The mood quickly saddened as they stood watching Joe and Sugar obviously still saying their last goodbyes

"Thank you Dad" Mercy smiled hugging him "For everything"

"I need to thank you sweetheart" he hugged her smiling at her still feeling like his little girl "We heard you two singing in the studio the other night" he watched her head pop up to look at him "You sound really good together"

"We do everything really good together" she smiled up at him "I love him Daddy"

"I can see he loves you back baby girl" he squeezed her to him "It's time to go" he let her go turning to smile at Clara smiling at the sight of them together "We did well didn't we?" he looked at Mercy walking up to Sam and kissing him in front of them for the first time

"More than well, she's fantastic" Clara smiled walking toward him

"Suddenly, I'm not scared anymore" he grabbed his wife and hugged her "Come on guys"

**Home Time**

"Got everything?" Sam stood in the middle of Mercy's bedroom asking, he'd been watching her hand luggage getting more like another case for the past ten minutes, knowing she was nervous about the change "We can change the plan if you need to"

"No" she stopped walking around "I... are you sure about this?"

"Positive"

"We're going to be happy aren't we?"

"Yes"

"I'm so scared" she walked towards him "I've never known anything else" she looked around her bedroom, looking down as he grabbed hold of her hands

"We're going to get to know each other, really well" he smiled pulling her to him "We got this" he kissed her

"You make me feel like we got this" she reached up to kiss him back "Come on let's do this" she stepped away from him with a bit more confidence, making their way to the lounge

"Well I got it all out" they walked into the room listening to Stacey's statement

"Do you have somewhere else to live?" Sam asked her

"What do you mean?"

"You're on your own once we get back, was I the only one who heard that" he looked around the room asking, nodding heads confirming his interpretation "You better pray they're still paying for your accommodation at Uni" he warned "Brains" he pointed to his head

"So this is it, the end of an era" Mason told everyone

"It will be different next time we meet" Ryder added

"Princess, everything is ready" Roz's head popped round the door

"Come on" Mercy told everyone making her way to the door, the walk down the corridor was quiet, they got to the door to see the parents saying their goodbyes. Mercy and Sam stood watching her parents saying their goodbyes to everyone, suddenly there was just them there "Mom" Mercy burst out crying

"You can change your mind anytime" Clara told her

"I don't want to change my mind, I can miss my parents already can't I?" she asked

"Of course you can" Clara pulled her daughter to her, crying just as hard, both bursting into more tears when King wiped tears from his eyes

"Daddy" Mercy fell into his arms sobbing

"Princess" he squeezed her tight "Take care of her" he told Sam

"I will" he wiped his face telling his soon to be Father in law "I'm opening up my label close to Uni, so I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you I hope"

"A lot" King told him

"We better get going" Sam looked out at his family waiting on the bus "We'll call when we land" he looked at Mercy hugged Clara and King, grabbed his girls hand ad walked off toward the bus smiling "We did it" he kissed the back of her hand telling her

"Everything happens at the right time" Mercy looked up at him **_"And when I walked away..."_**

_**"I left footsteps in the mud so you could follow me"** _ they sang smiling it was finally the right time, he wrapping his arm around her shoulder, ready for a new adventure.


End file.
